What Will Be, Will Be
by Kerchan
Summary: Spock x Kirk A strange anomaly has somehow transported the older versions of Jim, Spock, and McCoy to the new time line where the young, new crew must now observe what could be their future.
1. Chapter 1

**What Will Be, Will Be**

(Slash and Preslash)

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, Vulgar Language, Mature Content

**Pairing(s):** Spock x Kirk (Spirk, Spork, Kock)

...

A/N – I have watched TOS and the new movie, but my knowledge on the universe is still very limited. Please bare with me and any inconsistencies that may arise. It is not too slow building, but you will see mature content in the future between Spock and Kirk. Enjoy, and if you have time, please review and/or share with your friends if you really like it! Thank you for your interest!

...

Starfleet had only issued the weary crew two weeks shore leave after their encounters with future Romulans (and _death_, don't forget about _death_). They were _supposed_ to receive another two weeks, but with Starfleet Command still wanting to test the _Enterprise_ and its new fangled glory (and with an apparent _lacking_ on other heroic crews), the shore leave was cut in half. Captain James T. Kirk and his crew were to report back to the ship and conduct minor missions over a period of two months, and then return back to the Earth Starbase where the remaining promised two weeks would be waiting.

As you can imagine, Jim Kirk was not too happy about this.

Jim flung his bag over his shoulder as he looked up at the beautiful _Enterprise_ sitting in dock. Crewmembers and personnel were already gathering and boarding the ship. _Starfleet Nazis, _he mused,_ I swear, if she wasn't such a beautiful ship, I would have told them to shove it! _"I mean, you save the Earth and the thanks you get is more paperwork and a cut leave! _Damnit_!"

"That sounds _just_ like my Captain." A warm hand pooled itself around Jim's neck and he turned slightly to see the hand belonged none other than the good doctor McCoy. A smile spread across his lips as he took in the full view of Bones, clean-shaven, still in civilian attire, and carrying a modest bag of personal supplies.

"'Sup, Bones!" Jim raised his hand in an attempt to give the man a fist-pound, and shortly it was met by an eye-rolling doctor. "Hey, you actually did the fist-pound this time, you must have had an awesome two weeks!"

"I went and saw my daughter, got drunk, and managed to snag a pair of legs for a week. I'm content—for now. Though," he began to sigh as the two headed together for the ship, "I was haunted by nightmares of the coming future. I saw you being a dumbass and getting hurt on several occasions and not enough alcohol to keep me from ringing your neck." Jim gave a smile.

"Sounds like we're in for a grand future, then." Bones rolled his eyes.

"I swear, Jim, it was hard handling you and your boisterous shit the first time around (and that _doesn't_ include academy time), so I'm not sure if I can handle you for two more months."

"Wow, those are big words." Jim snickered to himself. "That's going to make the five year mission afterwards _very_ awkward." Bones gave a smile and Jim started laughing. He slapped his shoulder and swung his bag on to his other side. "Come on, Bonesy! Have some faith in your friend! The world already knows I'm made of pure awesome and now it's your turn too!"

Bones shook his head. "You had best leave that cocky shit here on Earth. Doctor's order." Another smile. Jim liked it when Bones smiled. It was like a breath of fresh air through the monotony that was Starfleet protocol and regulation. Well, it was starting out good, Jim thought, maybe the cut leave wasn't such a bad thing after all.

_I stand corrected._

When Jim entered his cabin, he expected to see an empty room full of Starfleet issued useless materials and a lonely bed with little promise of a good night's sleep. What he found instead was piles of paperwork sitting atop his desk and one pointy-eared bastard standing beside it. It looked as though Jim had just walked in and caught the Vulcan in mid-drop of another stack of paper. Once dropped, Spock turned and acknowledged him.

"Good morning, Captain." His voice was calm and collected, his features ridged and stone. Absolutely expressionless. Jim thought for a moment that there was little difference between Spock and a blank sheet.

"Call me crazy, Spock, but, I'm pretty sure this is, you know, _my_ quarters." He watched the Vulcan's brow tip slightly. "If you have lots to do already, you should probably do them in your own room."

"I am aware that these are your quarters, Captain. I arrived early to make sure the data for a next few missions were available to you and that the necessary paperwork was lined up for you to look over." Jim eyed the stacks of paper.

"You know, we _do_ have these little things call PADDs."

"Upon study of your academy record, I found that tangible material paper was better suited for you to accomplish obligatory tasks." It was Jim's turn to lift a brow, only his was also complimented by a slight drop in his jaw.

_Are you shitting me?_

"You seem confused." Spock began. "Would you have rather I brought this work sooner?"

"Soon—Damnit, Spock, I just got back! I'm just a little tired and when I entered my quarters I was expecting an empty space, not a paper-filled, First Officer-filled, whatever room!" Jim just then had dropped his bag to the floor. "You might be able to work non-stop and live off of little rest, but I can't. I need time to prepare myself." Spock's brow tipped and he turned on his heels. Jim then watched as Spock began picking up the papers. When he was sure he had them all, he walked towards the door, but stopped just a step in front of Jim.

"My apologies. I will bring these at a later time that is convenient for _you_." Spock nodded slightly. "Welcome back, Captain." Jim's eyes followed Spock all the way until his First Officer was out the door and it had closed behind him.

Oh, this was going to suck ass.

_And it's only the first day!_

A few hours later, when everyone was accounted for, settled in, and now at their stations, Jim walked out onto the Bridge. He was in uniform, looking calm, excited, with just a smidge of sleep deprivation. He had spent his two weeks at home and with all the news press and hanging with his mom, he had gotten little time to actually sleep.

He looked around and was greeted by the perky faces of his Bridge crew. Chekov was smiling, as he always was, and a twinkle in his eye told Jim he was excited to be back and on board. Sulu also was excited, but shown it less than Chekov. He looked like a man who was ready to fly into anything, anywhere, anytime. Then there was Uhura. Beautiful, radiant, absolutely stunning in that red uniform with her smooth legs poking out from the short hem of that sexy—_whoa, hey, calm down there, Tiger—_she was looking good.

_Note to self: Stare at Uhura's legs when she isn't looking, _he thought as he saw Uhura shake her head and roll her eyes. She was aware he had been staring. To calm himself from that sexy, dark-skinned communication officer, he turned to look for his First Officer. Spock was right where Jim expected him to be—right at the Science Station looking as stoic as a block of tofu and just as uptight.

Satisfied with the familiar faces, he clapped his hands together and sat down eagerly in his command chair. Crossing his legs and relaxing into his "captain-stance", he turned to Chekov and smiled warmly.

"Mr. Checkov, please debrief the crew of our mission and then set us a course for the Centauri Colony." Chekov's smile never faded. That boy was too cute for words.

"Aye-aye, Keptin."

The mission was simple enough. The _Enterprise_ would take needed supplies to the Centauri Colony about four days away, dock, drop the cargo, pick up some colony data and transfer it to Starfleet Command and then go on to the next small mission. When Jim looked them over, most of them were transporting related. It was like the _Enterprise_ became a temporary errand boy. If Jim wasn't so tired from saving the world and having such a short shore leave, he might have cared that such missions were insults to him and his crew. As it was, though, they were easy enough for Jim to be satisfied to proving he was capable of managing small missions and he could handle being a normal Captain as well as a captain of all that is badassery.

Admit it, saving the world makes you the captain of all that is badass. _And you damn well know it._ Jim chuckled silently to himself.

After the briefing and already a few hours into the job, Jim turned to Spock who looked like he was enthralled in whatever he was doing. Well, as enthralled as a Vulcan could look, anyway.

"Mr. Spock," Jim started and continued when his First Officer turned to him and tilted a brow, "_now_ is a good time for that paperwork you tried to ambush me with earlier. Where'd you put it?" Spock stood and walked over shortly to his desk and pulled out a data PADD, he then handed it to Jim who looked confused, but was smiling.

"I reconsidered my logic and found that a PADD will suffice. I know how excited you were to receive actual paper, but for storage purposes, I knew you would understand." It didn't take long for Jim to figure it out, but he was pretty certain that the Vulcan was making fun of him on an intellectual level. Smiling, Jim took the PADD.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. Your logic is not flawed in the understanding of my _paper-fetish_ and to take it upon yourself to prevent my Bridge crew from seeing unwanted sexual tension. You are a man of honour and loyalty." Spock's brow tilted and he eyes squinted in the smallest bit. Jim thought he heard Chekov give a muffled giggle and Sulu swatting his arm. When Spock's features didn't soften, Jim gave a larger smile and stood.

"It was a joke, Mr. Spock. Lighten up." _Blatant insult vs. intellectual insult. Blatant wins._

Jim = 1

Spock = 0

Oh, how those numbers were going to be fun to tally.

Smirk in place, Jim told Spock to have the Conn as he exited the Bridge to do his "paperwork", and by paperwork, he meant visiting Bones and bugging him for a while. Of course, his plan was thrown out of whack when Bones shooed him away and sternly told him _logical_ things like "_I_ have work to do" and "_you_ have work to do".

Okay, time to be a real Captain. Thinking better, he went to his quarters where he sat and went through the paperwork. This was going to be a long four days.

It was nearly dinnertime when his door chime rang. He looked up, acknowledged the person and the door was opened. In the doorway stood his First Officer, hands clasped behind his back and the same stone features from earlier. When he saw Jim sitting there with the data PADD in hand, his features subtly softened.

"Never seen a Captain do his duties?" Jim asked as he sat the PADD aside. Spock was silent for a brief moment.

"I have. I have just never seen _you_ do _yours_." Jim smiled and relaxed back into his chair, a smug look crossing his expressions just enough to cause that brow to tilt again. "Have you been working this whole time?"

"Yup."

"You are aware that it is past your shift?" Jim looked at the clock.

"I am now."

"Would you like to join me in the Mess for dinner?" Jim was taken aback by the question at first, but then thought it over and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure." They exited promptly and when they entered the Mess, they saw most of the crew sitting, chatting, and eating their own dinners. Jim replicated himself a sandwich and sat at the nearest empty table. Soon, Spock joined him with a plate of fruit and salad. After they began eating a silence took hold of them and Jim could hardly stand it.

"Do you always eat quietly?" Spock dabbed his face with his napkin.

"Is there something which you need to discuss with me?"

"Come on, Spock, no one asks someone to eat with them just to sit like china dolls." Spock stared back at him with those glass-dark eyes. Jim was sure Spock was studying him, or maybe he just really liked to stare. Either way, it was intense and Jim could feel the pressure of Spock's thoughts.

"You are accurate in your assumption." He began after a moment, "I did wish to speak with you." Jim leaned back and stretched.

"Shoot. Go for it." Spock was silent for a few more moments, so much that Jim finished stretching and was now looking at the Vulcan with curiosity. What could he be having trouble forming the words to say? As he looked, Jim noticed a small twitching in his brow and his dark eyes were adverted to the tabletop. Suddenly, the eyes rose to meet him.

"I wished to apologize for my behaviour on the Bridge this morning. It was not my intent to insult you in front of your crew. You may reprimand me as you see fit." The way his First had said "reprimand" was almost like he was used to it happening. Like it happened all the time. Which Jim was pretty damn sure it, like, _didn't._ He quirked his head to the side and then after seeing that his second-in-command was indeed serious, he sighed and gave a light laugh.

"I don't need to reprimand you. I thought it was funny, really. I came back at you with my own little insult so consider us even. Don't worry about it."

"I was not in worry, I was simply recognizing that I had shown non-professional behaviour this morning."

"Spock, _chill_." Jim laid his hands flat on the table and leaned forward a bit. "It's okay. Hell, if that was non-professional I'd prefer it. If you have a problem with me, I'd rather you say it to my face than keep it to yourself."

"You are…not angry, Captain?"

"_Pssh_, no." He laughed a bit. "So let me get this straight, you wanted to eat with me because you thought I was angry with you?"

"That is why you left the Bridge, did you not?"

"Holy, fuck no!" Jim let out another laugh that brought some attention to their table. He didn't care, but Spock seemed to become aware of the extra eyes. Jim toned himself down and brought himself closer to his First so to ease up the eaves-dropping. "I wasn't angry with you." He snickered, "but seeing as you thought I was, it's really funny. Have you had it on your mind all day?"

"You were gone for the entire shift." Jim laughed again and started waving his hands to keep Spock's attention from his opened mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just too funny to picture you all worried because you thought I was angry with you."

"Vulcans do not worry. That is an emotion."

"Okay, whatever. That's cool. Be in _denial_ and all that."

"I am not in—"

"Look, thanks. I appreciate your concern. This day turned out better than I thought it would be. It started so badly I could have sworn you and I were gonna be at each other's throats—uh, no pun intended there." Spock looked at him curiously. Jim was finding it completely laughable that Spock had probably worried about his disposition all day. The actual image that popped in his head was Spock dressed in a 1920s dress looking all upset and worried over his husband.

Whoa, weird thought.

When Jim's snickers subsided, he looked into those dark eyes and studied them. Maybe the older Spock had been right after all. He decided then he didn't want to leave the guy alone since Spock still seemed minutely upset about thinking he was angry with him. He thought for a long moment.

_What do smart guys like to do in their spare time?_ He suddenly had a flash of one of his days back in the academy when he was doing computer studies and saw one of the students beside him playing virtual Chess on his computer screen.

Chess.

That's a smart guy's game, right?

"Hey, why don't we go to one of the Rec Rooms and play a game of Chess?"

"Excuse me, Captain?" Spock's eyes tensed just the smallest bit. Jim shrugged. "I mean, how else am I going to convince you I'm not angry with you? Come on, we'll play a game to battle out the frustrations." His First appeared to contemplate that for a second.

"I did not know you played." He finally answered.

"I don't." Came Jim's perverted smile. "But, I can learn. It can't be _that_ hard, right?"

"Chess is a strategic game. It is 'hard' based on the player's experience. Since you have none yourself, this will make the game appear said way." Jim bit his lip for a few seconds while he thought that Spock was really saying that he was going to kick Jim's ass. Well, he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Oh, I get it." He taunted. "You're scared I'll be a Chess prodigy and kick your ass. Better to scare me off now than revoke your title."

"I never said I had a title in Chess."

"You never said you didn't either." Jim stood and brushed himself subconsciously. "Come on, I'm willing to bet some Credits that I'll take you down on the first game." Spock's brow tilted in an amused fashion.

"For someone who has never played, you are quite sure of your unseen abilities." Their eyes locked for a moment, steady, _taunting_, a spark igniting between them. Finally, Spock gave a small sigh. "I concede to you, Captain. I shall accept your challenge."

Jim = 2

Spock = 0

_Fuck yeah. I'm on a roll._

The first game was a complete landslide win for Spock. Jim knew this would happen. As his First tried to teach him the basics, Jim found himself a quick learner, but not skilled enough to take on Spock's obvious passion for the game. This, however, would not last, as the days went on and the two found each other's company enjoyable enough to spend nearly every night playing the game. Jim saw it as a step forward from their previous professional relationship and watched it slowly become a recognized friendship.

It was their third week out on their missions when Jim peered up from his chess pieces, knowing that Spock was planning to take his bishop, and had been listening intently to his First while he explained the history of how the chess piece names came to be, that he diverted the conversation in a different direction.

"Spock, would you say that we're friends?" His First stopped mid-sentence and looked up, not puzzled, but a tilt in his brow to indicate curiosity.

"Considering that the term 'friend' means a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard, I suppose I would say that you are accurate in your assumption. I hold a higher regard for you now than I did previously, so logically, that would make us friends." Jim smiled. Spock giving text book answers was something funny and positive at the same time. _I mean, he could have just said 'yes' but that would be too easy._

"I'm glad. I think we're friends too."

"Your attempts to sway my logical play are undoubtedly for naught." He moved his queen directly before a trapped white king. "Checkmate." Jim looked down and saw that he had left himself wide open for that strategic play.

"I wasn't trying to sway you. I was just stating the obvious." A smile crossed his lips. "Besides, I don't make it a habit of mine to emotionally compromise you _all the time_." Spock stared blankly into his eyes as he commenced to clean up the board.

"Indeed." There was another spark. It was subtle, but Jim felt it. It was like the two had finally seen eye to eye and it was an incredible feeling. Spock was actually a pretty cool guy. He was good at lots of things that Jim would never have suspected. Of course, he did them _logically_ and that made only a slight difference, but still. Jim was finding his company enjoyable and started looking forward to having his ass handed to him at Chess every night. It was therapeutic.

It was their forth week out, though, that challenged them both on terms of collective being and friendship. This was something neither were prepared for, but the universe decided to throw it their way anyway.

The universe was just a bitch like that.

_Fucking universe and it's fucking "uni"…and "verse"…'n' stuff…_

"Captain, an anomaly has been spotted." Spock's words broke through Jim's mind like a brick through glass. He had been concentrating on a PADD with information on their next mission when Spock spoke.

"What kind of anomaly?" Spock looked at his science station before replying.

"It has a high density and gravitational pull, almost like a black hole, and yet there are no disturbances with the star systems around it. This is strange behaviour."

"Yeah, strange and it sounds deadly anyway, so Sulu take us around it and be sure to keep us at a safe distance."

"Aye, Captain." The ship moved in deep dips and the entire crew could feel every turn Sulu made. Just as they were about to clear this 'anomaly', a shockwave was sent through the ship. Everyone toppled to the left on impact. Jim tried to regain himself from the floor.

"Status report, Mr. Spock!"

"Captain, it appears it was some kind of magnetic burst. Possibly a release of charged particles."

"We have visual of an unknown craft on screen," Sulu's voice broke through. Jim looked up and saw a small craft floating through the void. From what it looked like, a trail of some cosmic fluid was behind it and it was coming from the strange anomaly.

"Zoom up on that craft." Jim barked. Sulu did as commanded and the small craft was brought into view. It was a small vessel named "Orion". Jim thought for a moment. Didn't _he_ have a small vessel named Orion as well? Displacing those thoughts, he turned to Uhura.

"Open communications to the vessel."

"Aye, Sir." When the acknowledging sound was heard, he began.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_. I do not see any other starships in the area, are you in need of assistance, Orion?" There was no response. Silence. "I repeat, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise, _are you in need of assistance, Orion?" Still, almost heart-pounding, there was no response. "Cut the transmission." Uhura obliged. Jim turned towards Spock with a slight fear in his gaze.

"Mr. Spock, what are the chances that the ship was damaged by the burst and can not communicate?"

"High, Sir. A burst like that on such a small vessel could also render the crew inside it unconsciousness. It would be in best interest to use the tractor beam and bring the vessel in should the crew need medical assistance." Jim agreed. What was a small vessel like that doing out here in this part of space? He had a morbid thought that the crew inside might have been dead for some time and maybe it was more like a floating coffin—but, that couldn't be true. Looking at the vessel again, he saw that it looked clean and smooth, not at all like a vessel would look if it were floating aimlessly through space to be thrown about and destroyed by debris.

In the end, Jim had the vessel pulled into their docks. It was when he stepped into the air locked dock that he felt something strange in the pit of his gut. When he looked at the vessel, it was blocky, very square in shape, but the design was nearly similar to that of one of his smaller vessels. It looked like it belong to the Federation. What was a Federation vessel doing out here by itself? Was it collecting data on the anomaly? That could be a possibility. But, _alone_?

Bones had come with them just in case of a medical emergency and stood beside Jim as Spock went to the vessel's hatch. It took a few tries, but the door finally released and it opened. Immediately, smoke came pouring out but there were no voices from inside. Jim was fearing the worst, especially when the smell of burnt material wiped his face.

The good doctor was first to enter. He was grabbing his tricorder and ruffling through his medical bag before he even stepped foot inside. The next thing Jim heard was Bones muffled gasps.

"Oh my God, Jim." Jim darted to the door but could barely see through the smoke, the smell becoming intense.

"What is it, Bones?" His voice sounded shaky. He was prepared for dead crewmen. To start his career off with dead crewmen would not look kindly upon the rest of his missions. The others would see it as a bad omen and trying to identify these men would be a hassle in itself. But, in all respect, Jim just didn't like the idea of people dying. It was a dreadful thought that he preferred to keep as far away from his mind as humanly possible.

He traveled though the smoke, noticing that Spock had joined him by being a step behind. He found Bones kneeling next to three bodies lying on the floor. Jim almost started backing out, and would have too had Spock not been directly behind him, so he was forced to come face to face with the bodies and Bones.

"Jim, you need to look at this." He felt his stomach churn.

"Damnit, Bones, if they're dead, that's your jurisdiction! Don't make me look at them!"

"No, Jim. _Look_." The smoked cleared a little and Bones had moved some stray hairs from the face of one of the men lying on the floor. Jim's heart jumped at what he saw. He couldn't stop himself from looking closer and then looking at the rest of the men. His eyes played a small game of hot potato as he searched the features of each one.

They were alive, thankfully, but that was not what Bones wanted him to see.

Jim stepped back, in complete awe and turned to his First Officer whom also seemed to be wearing a mask of shock behind his stoic, stone appearance.

On the floor, the three bodies were identified as CMO Leonard McCoy, Lt. Cmd Spock, and Captain James T. Kirk.

...

A/N - This is fun to write. I'm basing it entirely off a dream I had. It was super-awesome. I can't wait to get to the next chapter. If you have time, please review, and if not, that's okay. Please pay no mind to errors and such as I have re-read this three or four times for mistakes and I just don't have the energy to do it again. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thank you to all of you who reviewed and the many who put this in their favourite story list and story alerts. I really, really appreciate it!

...

The three identified bodies were lying in the three available medbay beds. Bones had determined that there were no serious injuries except for a few minor scratches and bruising. The only problem that occurred was that the smoke had slightly suffocated them, causing all three members to pass-out. The good doctor was sure to say that if they hadn't found them when they did, all three would have been dead.

Jim looked on from the distance. He was ridged, unsure, and nervous. Beside him stood his newly become friend, Spock. Both wore expressions of worry and doubt, though Spock's was less noticeable. Jim was certain he knew who he was staring at. There was no other way these three were not who he thought they were.

_Their badges even said so, for Christ's sake!_

He was looking at CMO Leonard McCoy, Lt. Cmd Spock, and Captain James T. Kirk. He knew he was. He absolutely _knew_ it. The only difference was that these men were older by at least ten years or maybe more. He knew he'd probably be making masturbation jokes right about now if the whole scene hadn't fallen so seriously. What was really on Jim's mind was when the much older Spock (the old fogie he met on Delta Vega) had told him that meeting his younger self would cause a disruption in the fabric of space-time(okay, he implied it, but still). When these three woke, what kind of problems would they be in for?

He thought for a long moment.

Maybe the older Spock didn't know what he was talking about. The three had obviously witnessed their older selves now, and if something time-wise was going to be disrupted, wouldn't it have happened already? His feelings lifted for a brief instant.

"Mr. Spock," Jim said after some time. Spock looked to him immediately, as if all his attention was focused on his Captain. "If meeting our future selves, as we are aware that these men _are_ by their badges of course, were to cause some sort of disruption in the space-time fabric, would we be aware of it right now? Or would it only affect us when they woke?" Spock seemed to think about this for a second and then returned his gaze to Jim.

"Considering that the probably of alternate realities is a known fact by now, I can see that by observing these men, no such problems would occur. Upon seeing the craft, if that theory were to happen, we would have experienced an error then, so these gentlemen must be from an alternate universe. We can not possibly be interfering with the structure of their or our time line. We are 'in the clear' as you would say." Jim let out a huge sigh and sagged a little. This was delightfully good news.

"Oh, _that_ is _great_ to hear! I was so worried we were gonna split in half or something!" he motioned an example by pulling on his cheeks and letting them go just as quickly. "Fucking paradoxes…" An abnormally warm hand brushed his shoulder.

"Indeed there is no need to worry, Captain. All is as it should be." Jim gave the Vulcan a smile, it was returned with a twinkling eye.

They really were friends.

This…this was good.

Turning away from the warm friend, Jim gave a huge perverted smile and sighed. "Well, from what I can see, if that's really me, I grow up to be quite a sexy man-beast, if I do say so myself!" He chuckled lightly. It was a nice turn of events suddenly, though Spock gave a strange gaze at him for the 180 personality change, Jim didn't mind. It was just a relief that he and his crew weren't going to suffer any space-time ripping. Which, you know, it like, _good_. "And look at you, Spock, you grow up to look more like a white board!" It was true. When Jim looked at the older Spock, the man did appear much more defined than his newly become friend. He looked more solemn, content even while unconscious.

"Jim," Bones' voice was heard as he came around the corner, "don't patronize us or our future selves. We have a problem on our hands."

"Lighten up, Bones. Lt. Vulcan-Mc-Stoic-Pants already informed me we're not in any paradoxal danger. Oh, and look on the Brightside, you grow up to be pretty handsome too. You must be like, what, going into your late forties over there?" Bones eyed him but the tension lessened as Spock gave the nod that Jim was correct. They weren't in any danger—at least none that they could spot right now. Now the question was, how did this happen? How did they get here? What time period were they from?

A slight stir from the older Jim Kirk caught everyone's attention. They rushed to the bedside where the older Captain began to move as though he had a searing headache. When his eyes finally opened, the younger Jim couldn't stop himself from saying something absolutely stupid. Which, as Spock would note, was _typical_ of Jim in any given situation.

"Holy _shit_, I have brown eyes?" the older Jim appeared puzzled as his gaze went back and forth between the three of them.

"Where am I? Who are you?" His words broke like thunder. It was an air of authority that the younger Jim had never heard before, but hearing the voice made it clear. This man was undoubtedly the older version of himself. Spock was first to answer the older man.

"This is the year 2258, Stardate—"

"I'm, I'm sorry," the older Captain interrupted, "did you say '2258'?"

"Correct." Spock told him. "You are on board the _USS Enterprise_. I am First Officer Spock," he nodded towards Bones, "that is our Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy," he then finally turned to Jim, "and this is our Captain, James T. Kirk." Jim couldn't stop himself from smiling. The older Jim was obviously wearing a face of "bullshit", but contained himself enough that he didn't speak it aloud. With a snicker, Jim stepped forward.

"I know this awkward, but, yeah, you're not seeing things. I'm you. You're me. Welcome to the, uh, past?" The older Jim appeared to still be studying them, but then stopped and laid his head back. He obviously had a lot to compute.

"Please refrain form straining yourself but if you could answer one question for me, what year are you and your men from?" The older Kirk answered promptly.

"Year 2266."

Whoa. They _were_ almost ten years older.

_So that's how I'm going to look in my thirties. Sweet deal._

"When you feel you can answer, would you mind sharing with us exactly how you managed to be transported into our time line?" It was an innocent question that was in need of an answer. When the older Kirk went to answer, everyone was shushed by an aggravated younger Bones.

"Okay, okay" Bones waved his hands dramatically trying to usher the two younger ones out, "ask questions later, I have serious medical business to attend to for these three. You can play twenty questions when they're back on their feet." Bones pushed them out the door. "Get out." He was sure to shut the door behind them. Spock and Jim switched glances momentarily. A huge grin crossed Jim's lips.

"I'm sexy when I'm thirt—"

"Captain, I do not find that information relevant to our current situation." Jim gave a laugh anyway. Soon, Spock seemed to be amused as well, a small laughter showing behind his eyes. "I will say that I find it fascinating that you and your future self have different eye colours."

"I know, right? I guess in an alternate universe I really was full of shit." Another laugh. Spock appeared confused by the choice words. "Okay, for real now. I tell you, I feel a lot better knowing that there aren't any dead men and I think this is going to be fun since there won't be any paradoxes to get in the way. I'm kinda excited, you know?"

"You plan to ask ridiculous questions about the future, do you not?" Jim slapped his shoulder.

"Damn straight." Wow, was Jim just _that obvious_ to figure out? Oh, but come on, the other two had to be just as curious!

"You're taking this situation in a lesser tone than I expected."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't if they were _dead_ or something, but it seems all right now. We just need to figure out how they got here, and figure out a way to send them back." He snickered for a few seconds. "I don't think _this_ universe will be able to handle _two_ Jim Kirks." Spock raised an interested brow.

"I agree." Amusement in his eyes, he walked away. Jim bit his lip from saying anything dim and just took it as a Vulcan's playful push. Spock then stopped before entering the turbolift.

"I will see if I can scan the anomaly and figure out what had happened."

"Okay. That's cool. I'm going to go do Captain stuff." He really was. No joking, but Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of an eye-roll as the turbolift's doors closed around him. While Spock researched and Bones tended to the future-crew, he went to his quarters to do some research on his own. In particular, he was going to call an elderly Vulcan whom had said something along the lines of 'paradox' and had apparently been _lying_. Nah, in all serious, he just wanted to know if the older Vulcan knew anything that could be helpful to the situation. An old man like him has got to know something about time travel, right?

And maybe he was interested in discussing that little lie.

Just maybe.

To his disappointment, when he tried calling the New Vulcan Colony, he received no response so instead he left a quick typed message for the Elder to get back with him. When he was about to send it, he stopped for a second to consider who the message was to be sent to. Going out on a limb, he put "Spock" in the receiver blank thinking that if anyone was curious they'd think that he had simply sent it to the wrong place. After the message was sent, he gave a laugh.

This universe had now experienced three different Spocks. Just how many more was he destined to encounter?

_They're like roaches, I swear._ We had young Spock, Elder Spock, and now…_Middle-aged Spock?_ Nah, that seemed a strange term to coin, so Jim settled on calling him Older Spock just as he was calling the other Captain Older Jim or Older Kirk. Man, this was confusing. When they woke, he would have to think of a better naming system so no one would be as befuddled as him.

_God forbid we meet any more alternate universe personas._

It wasn't long after until Jim heard Bones call him over the intercom. He walked to the wall where he pushed the button to talk.

"Kirk here." He said.

"Grab Spock and you guys can come to sickbay. All three have awakened and are doing better now that I've briefed them on their whereabouts. If you have questions, now would be a good time to ask them." That door was left wide open and Jim wasn't going to miss it.

"Do you think older me is sexier?" There was silence.

"I _meant_ if you have any questions to ask _them_."

"I don't know, older me might be bias on the subject." A small laugh was heard.

"Just get down here, Jim." Jim smiled warmly.

"I'm on my way."

Half-way down the hall, Spock joined him. Apparently he had gotten the message prior to Jim. They went together and arrived at Sickbay in the same stride. When they entered, Older Kirk was standing and beside him stood Older Spock with his hands clasped behind him in typical fashion and Older Bones was sitting in a chair right next to Younger Bones. They all looked up when the two younger men entered.

Jim approached Older Kirk just as Spock approached Older Spock.

"Thank you for your rescue, Captain." Older Kirk said with a kind smile.

"Ah, you would have done the same." A wink. Older Kirk snickered slightly. "So, here's the big question," serious mode now, "how did you guys manage to land in our time line?" Older Spock was first to speak up.

"We were studying an anomaly that appeared over night in our section of space. Initially, the idea was to send three other crewmen aboard the vessel Orion, but Jim insisted that we go in their place. He was interested in its composition, I was interested in its strange density and gravitational pull, and Dr. McCoy came because of precautions." He sighed, "We had no intentions of the small mission lasting longer than an hour and then we would return to the ship. To our dismay, the vessel was suddenly pulled into the anomaly and everything goes blank from there. I surmise that when we were pulled through, it caused a rip in space-time and we were transported back eight years prior into an alternate reality—not just back in time. Had we gone back in time in our own reality, we may have caused paradox damage, but considering the circumstances and explanation from your Dr. McCoy, that would not be the case. We have every reason to believe that this is, in fact, an alternate reality."

"Wow." Jim said with a smirk. "Do explanations like that come standard with every Spock or just yours in particular?"

"Jim," Younger Bones said, "be serious."

"I am being serious!" he gave a mocking face to the younger doctor. "Well, that does explain how you guys got here and it explains the short magnetic burst we experienced prior to visual of your ship. That must have been when you were pulled through." He stood in thought for a moment. "Spock, any ideas on how to send them back?" Both Younger and Older Spock spoke at once.

"Not at this moment, Captain." They looked at each other and tilted their brows in unison.

"I do believe my Captain was speaking to _me_." Younger Spock said.

"My apologies." Older Spock said with a small nod. This was a problem. They needed to figure out a way to tell the difference between them all on a name basis. Thankfully, Older Kirk spoke up first.

"I have an idea, Captain. So we don't confused each other, you may refer to me as James and my Spock as Mr. Spock. We shall call you Captain or Jim and your Spock simply as Spock. We'll also call my Bones as Leonard and your doctor as Dr. McCoy. Will this suffice?"

"Well, I was kinda partial to calling my Spock 'Spocky'," a cold stare surrounded him from his First Officer's eyes, "but, I guess that will work too. It's too bad, I like 'Spocky'."

Mr. Spock leaned in towards James. "This is most fascinating; it appears in this time line that your younger self is more 'playful' with my younger self." Jim muffled a small chuckle as Spock was quick to retort.

"Do not confuse his 'playful' attitude with his regular behaviours." Spock interjected. "My Captain is always like this, when he's being 'playful' he is typically much more self-satisfied."

"Aw, Spock, that's a mean thing to say." Jim said in a sigh. Two brows raised in unison.

"Not mean—accurate." The two younger men stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Younger Bones broke the tension.

"We need to figure out a way to send them back. Until then, I suggest we set up our guests in their own rooms and try to keep them clear from the rest of the crew. No need to cause more problems." _Lord knows what would happen if the crew knew we three were now doubled_, was the unspoken continuation.

"I agree." Older bones said. "This situation is going to take all our brain power to figure out and the last thing we need is a panicked crew." Older Bones and Younger Bones looked at each other in a way that suggested they were in complete consent with one another. They smiled and it was strange because it almost looked like they were mirror images of one another. Creepy.

Jim ran his fingers through his hair lightly. "Okay, how about we each take our counterpart to an empty room for now?"

"That sounds great, but actually," Younger Bones said, "I'm going to keep Leonard here with me for a while. I need to discuss some things with him." Jim smiled, he knew Bones was just as interested in asking ridiculous questions as he was. As for Spock, he was certain that the tension between the two half-Vulcans was rising. They didn't appear to like each other, though that could have just been the Vulcan poker faces he was viewing. For all he knew, Spock was interested in questioning his counterpart too.

They left swiftly, each with their other persona, and parted upon exit of the turbolift. Jim took James to a private room located on his deck which was empty for the time being. It wasn't completely empty, but had a desk, a chair, and a small bed already made up. James walked in causally.

"It appears we're going to be here for a while."

"Yes. I'm sorry the accommodations are not up to par. The _Enterprise_ is still fairly new and we haven't made the guest rooms any brighter yet." Jim watched as James turned to face him. It was spooky just looking at the older guy. He was everything Jim had wished he could be. Confident, a gallant stride, well-built and handsome. _I bet he's got a whole bunch of decorations too._

"This is fine, Captain."

"Yeah, you know, since we're like, the same person 'n' stuff, feel free to call me Jim." A smile.

"Alright, Jim." The radiant grin that came from that tanned face made Jim think for a brief moment that this is what exactly his father would look like. It made him feel a little homesick. He stared a lot longer than he wanted to because suddenly James broke his thoughts.

"You want to ask me questions, don't you?" Jim gave a quick shrug. _Well, duh._ How many opportunities like this were going to happen in a lifetime? _Not_ asking questions would be the dumbest thing ever. And believe me, Jim knew _a lot_ about dumb things.

"No, I mean, I already asked what I needed to know."

"You're full of it." Came James' reply. "I know you. Curiosity gets the better of you most of the time." A slight smirk crossed both their faces.

"Yeah, I guess I can't hide it from my future self. I guess I _do_ have some questions I'd like to ask." He looked up calmly at the older man. "Would that be a problem or would you rather rest?" James sat on the bed and motioned for Jim to join him. In an instant, Jim sat. It did feel like he was talking with his father.

"What kind of questions do you have? I'll do my best to answer without giving away too much information. If you ask something I can't or won't answer, I'll let you know."

"Okay, that's cool." He sighed, thinking hard about what questions he could ask and which were too forward and which were too stupid. Unfortunately, 'stupid' out ranked any 'reasonable' question he could have had. "How many space chicks have I banged?" James looked like he was about to fall to the floor in shock. Recovering, he wiped his face subconsciously and blinked a few times.

"You could ask about your future awards, maybe your future dilemmas that you should be wary of, and you choose to ask about how many interstellar relationship you've had?" Jim nodded. "You know, I don't remember being that much of a playboy or that crude when _I_ was growing up." Jim gave another shrug.

"I guess that's what happens when you grow up without a father." That fact came out suddenly. Initially, he had had no intention of saying that, but it flew out of his mouth before he could reel it back in. The sentence seemed to affect James as he gave a puzzled look and then one of curiosity.

"You grew up without a father? Without _our_ father?"

"Yup." Jim was used to it by now. He had accepted that his father died for him and could speak of it a little more freely now. Of course, he wouldn't just talk about it with _anyone_, but this was his older self. Surely the guy could handle it, right? "My—well, _our_ father died the day I was born. He died in action, saving me and my mother and 400 other crew members. I've been without a father ever since." He was subconsciously twiddling his thumbs. "You grew up with our father, didn't you?" He looked up into those strange brown eyes. "What was he like?" This was a good question, Jim could tell by the raw emotion he felt emit from James' eyes. Whether it was one of interest in speaking on their father or it was pity, Jim would not know.

Before James could answer, a loud crash was heard outside the room. Both instinctively stood and rushed out the door. The scene on the other side was one neither were expecting. Mr. Spock was sitting on the floor from what looked like he had just been thrown. Above him and a few feet away stood Spock, slight tension around his eyes and a familiar rage Jim recognized. Spock was breathing a little hard, his fists tight at his sides. The scene was transparent. Spock had thrown Mr. Spock to the floor in a violent rage.

"Spock!" both Jims called at once. James rushed to Mr. Spock and Jim approached his Spock in a stern fashion. It was strange, but Jim was upset with him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded of his First Officer. The younger Spock calmed himself and stiffened his body. "These are our guests and you're already throwing one of them around! Are you out of your _mind?_" Spock didn't answer. He stood there, nostrils in a slight flare and eyes boring holes into his head. Jim shook his head and reconsidered his plans. It was apparent now that younger Spock and older Spock were not on good terms.

"Okay, fine. I'll deal with it. You get everything together for James and I'll handle Mr. Spock and his room."

"I do not agree with that plan, Captain." The answer was quick and fast. For some reason, Jim was seriously pissed about this. Why was Spock acting so harshly towards his older self? He had heard of people not being able to handle those who are similar to their own personalities, but this was outrageous!

"I don't care what you agree with right now." He told him sternly. "I'm not going to have you throwing around guests. Now, you see to James and I will see to Mr. Spock." There was silence and no reply. This was aggravating. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain." When Jim turned around, James had already helped Mr. Spock from the floor and they seemed to be whispering among themselves now. He approached them and they both turned to give him their attention.

"Uh, change of plans. James, Spock is going to make sure you have everything you need in your room and I will be handling Mr. Spock. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all, Jim. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make this process easier for you." James told him. Jim smiled and nodded, he was rather enjoying his own company. A second later, Spock was leading James away. The last thing Jim saw was the most evil death gaze Spock was capable of giving and it was sent right at Mr. Spock. The only other time Jim had seen a stare like that was when Jim had brought up Spock's mother when he retuned from Delta Vega. Some serious shit was happening between the two, though Mr. Spock hardly seemed to take notice. Well, if he did notice, he wasn't showing it.

Jim led Mr. Spock down the hall and opened another guest room very similar to the one he had assigned James. Mr. Spock walked inside and thanked Jim for his time. That told Jim it was time for him to leave, but he didn't want to. He still had that scene on his mind and the fresh picture of Spock's anger on his eyelids. Before he left, he decided to try and figure out what had happened and if Mr. Spock didn't want to tell him, he'd leave it at that and go about his business.

"Uh, I don't want to pry or anything, but do you think you could tell me what happened between you and my First Officer? He typically doesn't act like that around guests."

"I am aware that that is a rarity. I have observed that my younger self seems to be more temperamental than how I was when I was younger. Though, I do think I can almost see why this is so. I feel a lack of the presence of my planet Vulcan. The ship may be to far from it for him to channel it through his young mind and body. This should be taken into consideration for his mood." Jim rolled his eyes.

Actually, that was probably the reason for Spock's _entire_ mood. All of it. Completely. Jim wondered for a moment if he should relay the news of Vulcan's destruction. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a good idea at this point. He figured he would tell the man at a later time or hopefully not at all. There was no need for _two_ pissy Vulcans strutting on his ship.

"I will consider it, thank you. Still, I must know, what caused his sudden violence towards you?" Spock fell silent and raised his dark eyes to Jim as if to tell him he wouldn't believe the answer even if it was plastered on his face. He stayed that way for a few more moments before he began again.

"I had simply asked how our mother was fairing."

...

A/N – I think that's a good place to stop for now. Oh, this is so much fun to write. I'm trying really hard to keep their personalities in check but it's so difficult since the Kirks and Spocks are similar and different in their own way. Oh! It's so hard! I hope to add more Bones in the next chapter. I miss him. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

It was no wonder Mr. Spock had been thrown.

It was _obvious_ now.

Completely obvious.

Jim sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and contemplated on the situation. He was sure that the older Spock was curious why this would enrage his younger self, but he wasn't asking. So, did Jim still have to tell him? He rolled his tongue a few times around his mouth, debating what to do and how to approach this topic. How would Mr. Spock take the news? How was he supposed to even _tell_ him about it? Wouldn't mentioning the _Narada_ and Nero and all that shit, like, cause more trauma and unwanted futuristic events? Jim was unsure what to do, but before he could come up with a plan, Mr. Spock began for him.

"From my counterpart's behaviour and from your frustrated motions, I am to believe that something of misfortune has happened to our mother, am I correct?" So…_that_ was easier than he'd thought it'd be. Jim looked up at him, the expressionless older Vulcan staring him down with a content intensity.

"Uh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck suddenly, "Something _did_ happen to her." Mr. Spock stood still, hands moving behind him in their typical clasping, and tilted his brow in an indication that he was ready for a melodramatic explanation. Jim didn't think it would be right if _he_ told him, but it didn't look like his Spock was going to be doing it anytime soon unless said explanation involved maiming his older self.

_Violently_.

Probability of a Spock versus Spock mud wrestling match?

0%, but one can dream, right? At least a mud wrestle to settle the counterpart differences would be easier than trying to convey the death of an _entire fucking planet._

"Um…you see…this really isn't easy to tell." He hesitated for a few more moments and decided, _damnit_, well, might as well lay the cards on the table. It might be _his_ Spock's mom but she was apparently _this_ Spock's mom too. He had a right to know, didn't he? "She died a few months ago. On Vulcan. When it…imploded," he was sure to say 'imploded' under his breath, "into a black hole. I can't…really go into the messy details…I mean, this could affect your future as well, so all I can tell you is that she's passed and Vulcan with her." Jim witnessed the subtle changes in Mr. Spock's face and was quick to add, "Oh, but over 10,000 survived, so, there's still hope. Starfleet Command and the Vulcan people are all working together to make a new colony. It's underway as we speak." It didn't seem to help much.

It appeared that it had only made things slightly worse. Mr. Spock's gaze drifted for only an instant before his dark eyes met those of Jim's. "You are saying that Vulcan has been destroyed?" Jim nodded. "And my mother?" Jim nodded. "Only 10,000 survivors?" Jim nodded reluctantly again. There was a tense silence that entered the room.

"Suddenly," he said in a slow whisper, "I realize my error. To endure such events would be…" He trailed off and turned away from Jim. He could see Mr. Spock clutching his hands tightly behind him now. The older Vulcan then turned back around, almost like a soldier would in the face of certain death. "I am pleased that my counterpart has still managed to work as efficiently as he has on this ship, considering the turn of events." Jim hesitated for an instant, taken slightly aback by the emotional change.

"Yeah, he's been a real trooper."

"You have been supporting him since the situation, have you not? I am sure your guidance has helped him significantly." Jim went to speak, but then he closed his mouth. No, he hadn't been very helpful since the problem. He had made it much worse before it got any better. The Elder Spock (the one on Delta Vega) had said that they had a wonderful friendship where he was the captain and Spock was the First Officer. These two alternate reality older selves were obviously from that timeline. Why else would Mr. Spock naturally assume he had been there for the Younger Spock since the beginning?

"Actually, no. I wasn't there for him." the brow tilted and Jim knew he was in for an explanation. "Spock and I…well, we didn't exactly start off on the right foot…" He seemed lost for words. He didn't know how to convey everything without giving away information that could jeopardize the other's reality. His words fell flat in that moment. Mr. Spock seemed to understand this and stepped back a step from him, as if to say _'I will remove myself, should it help you concentrate'_.

"H-hey. I have an idea." Well, less of an idea and more of a way out from explaining, "Why don't you do that mind meld whammy thing and look for yourself?" It was a stretch and the older Vulcan might not have wanted to consider it. Jim knew it was forward of him to ask, but it seemed better than tripping over himself in an attempt to explain. Mr. Spock appeared to consider the idea, to his surprise, and stepped forward, his hand extending like that of the Elder Spock. He was frightened at first, but allowed the warm fingers to press firmly on his face. He stopped just before.

"Are you sure this is how you wish to convey your memories?" Mr. Spock asked. Jim nodded slightly. "You are aware of the risks of such an intimate act, are you not?" Jim nodded again. He didn't know _really_, but hell, he'd done it before and surely a second time wouldn't hurt. Mr. Spock still appeared cautious, his eyes tensing ever-so-slightly, "You can still choose another method if you find this—"

"Look, I'm giving you permission, so just do it. If you're not interested, then cool, back out, but this is the only way I can think of right now that could possibly explain it better than my fucked up tongue." Mr. Spock's eyes studied him silently for a moment before they fell shut and a tingling sensation filled Jim's thoughts.

"My mind to your mind." _My thoughts to your thoughts._ After a spilt second, Jim felt the other Spock enter his mind and turn it into a flashback video of all that happened. Jim was careful to try and not think about certain events that could prove troublesome when the older selves were returned back to their reality, but in the end, Mr. Spock got the basic idea of exactly what had happened. When the fingers left his face, he felt flushed with fever and nearly toppled over in faint. Mr. Spock had fortunately grabbed him around the waist to stabilize him and the two found themselves locked tightly in the other's embrace. Mr. Spock's older, more experienced eyes were staring directly into his which were conveying how hard the meld had settled with him. Strange. Those eyes looked more dramatic now than they had before. Jim found himself captivated by them.

"I understand...now." Mr. Spock said as he held Jim's body tightly to prevent the young Captain from falling. The meld had been so concentrated that Jim was still having difficulty operating the rest of his motor skills. It suddenly dawned on Jim that, you know, Mr. Spock was like, _holding_ him and a blush flushed over his cheeks.

Some manly dignity you got there, Jim.

_Shut up._

He attempted to move away from the older Vulcan, but it proved for naught as his limbs were not responding properly. Mr. Spock seemed to sense Jim's want to be released, and guided him over to the small bed where he laid the young Captain down.

Yeah, this wasn't _weird_ at all.

"You should rest until you regain control of your extremities." He told a reluctant Jim. After a few more seconds, he was able to speak again, but his voice sounded foreign since it was out of breath. Just like the first meld had done to him.

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Nonsense, Captain. You can hardly move. I insist that you stay put until you can." Jim looked up into those dark, older eyes and saw a slight flicker of concern. He conceded to the man, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. What was he going to do? Flop around until somehow he made it to the door? Yeah, that would look awesome by the passing crewmen. Jim rolled his eyes.

_Looks like I'm parking it._

"So, since you did the meldly thing, you know now, right? I mean, what happened between Spock and me?" The older Spock nodded slightly.

"Correct. I find it fascinating that given the circumstances that you managed to become friends with my counterpart at all. It seemed as though the universe's intention was to keep you as enemies, and yet, you are not."

"The universe's a bitch, but I'm a stubborn ass."

"As I am _also_ aware." Jim smirked the best he could and gave a laugh. Mr. Spock raised a curious brow.

"You're implying that Other Me is also an ass?"

"'Ass' would not be an appropriate word for his actions, but 'stubborn' is accurate. On numerous occasions I have witnessed him act as such. Most illogical, but somehow appropriate to the given situations." He paused. "Though, I am not sure if he would react the same way you did after Vulcan's destruction. Might I ask what encouraged you to emotionally compromise my counterpart?" Jim felt it. His cheeks were bright red again. He had left out the little part of meeting Elder Spock from the memories.

Time to bullshit.

"Yeah, well, you know. I needed to get Pike back and Spock was being a _bitch_ and all that shit…plus he marooned me and I was pretty pissed off. I figured the best way to get control would be to equally piss him off. It worked out for the best." A brow was raised and then it fell. Mr. Spock had been standing beside him this entire time and now just decided to sit on the bed.

"I will admit that in my reality, my Captain also found it necessary to emotionally compromise me on several occasions to regain control of several situations."

A smile from the bedded Jim.

"Wow, Other Me sounds like a hardcore asshole."

"He does his job well."

"I didn't hear a 'no'." Mr. Spock turned his gaze to Jim and a sudden ignited flame entered his chest. He felt different, calm, and comfortable. Looking into those eyes he felt he was at home, like this Spock had accepted him for all the he was. It was a nice feeling. It was homey. Jim liked it.

Jim liked it a lot.

So much that when he regained control of himself again, he didn't bother to move. He felt welcomed by the older Spock. It was something new he hadn't experienced. How strange.

"So," Jim said after a moment, the older eyes still peering into his soul, "I know it's different from me and my Spock, but just how close are you and James?"

"A story for another time, I am afraid." Jim gave a little childish pout and he could have sworn he saw a tiny smile spread on those stoic lips. "We are close friends, but if you require more detail, that will be for another time. It appears you have regained yourself and I do not wish to keep you from your duties any longer than I am allowed." Jim gave a tilt in his head and then shook it slightly.

"I haven't regained all my motions." He pleaded. Mr. Spock eyed him and then drifted his gaze to Jim's foot. When Jim followed that trail as well, he saw that he had been wiggling his foot for some time now. A nervous-happy habit he had formed. Blushing, he realized he had been caught. He sat up immediately.

"Hey, look! I _just suddenly_ regained control of myself! It's a miracle! This is pure awesome! Look! I can move again!"

"I am most relieved, Captain." There was sarcasm behind that, Jim knew there was. Clapping a hand on the older Vulcan's shoulder, he gave a warm smile.

"Okay, I got Captain stuff to do now. Hopefully we can come up with a way to send you guys back to your own time."

"That would be acceptable."

"Until then, please call me if you need anything and keep in mind all the things you learned from that meld. It would be best to stay away from my Spock." He started to leave and managed to get to the door before Mr. Spock called to him. Somehow, hearing that man's voice made his heart stand still.

"Captain, may I share this new information with James? It would be in his best interest to know as well." Jim gave a grin.

"Of course, Mr. Spock." The door opened and Jim exited, a smile plastered on his face—but it quickly dissipated as he turned and was greeted face to face by a furrowed brow and another set of dark eyes. It was his Spock and he did _not_ look happy—_or any other emotion for that matter…unless you count that tense in his fists._ "Oh, hey, Spock," he gave a slight gulp, "how long have you been standing out here?" He watched as his Spock snapped to attention and clasped his hands firmly behind his back, his jaw locking in place.

"Exactly ten minutes and forty-three seconds, Captain. You were in my counterpart's room for some time." Jim bit his lip trying to keep a flush from forming, but he knew he would have to explain himself. He _had_ been in there a while.

"Uh…well, I was just giving Mr. Spock some updates on our situation here in this universe. You know, giving him vital information because he had mentioned Vulcan and not feeling it and stuff like that…"

"You told him of Vulcan's destruction." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Yes, I did." Spock's brow never went back down. "He took it as well as you think, he was a bit devastated and I…you know…I had to comfort him a bit."

"_Comfort_?" The way Spock said it almost made it sound like an accusation. Jim tried to delete that word and back-pedaled a bit.

"I…I was _supportive_." He corrected. Spock went a little more ridged and his jaw tightened. Jim could practically see the intensity forming all over him.

"Captain, I do not find it logical that you, a human, try and be supportive of a Vulcan whom has lost his planet. You should have left it up to me to tell him." There was more venom in those words than Jim would have liked, though if it had been anyone else looking on they would have thought Spock appeared no different or sounded any different than he might on the Bridge, but Jim knew better. Jim tasted a sour taste in his mouth.

"You know what?" Something in him snapped a bit, "You're absolutely right, _Spock_, I _should_ have left it up to you, but considering you decided to play Vulcan musical-_fucking-throw-people-around_, I didn't find it _logical_ to leave you alone with the guy again." Why was Jim so upset? He stepped forward and crowded Spock towards the wall. Spock backed up on instinct, but his emotionless exterior did not change. "I might be _human_, but I found that it was necessary to tell him myself rather than _trust you_." He didn't mean that.

He really didn't mean that.

Why had he said that?

Why?

Spock turned away for only a moment and then his eyes were back on his Captain. They stayed that way, studying each other's irises like data computers. It was a full minute before anyone spoke.

"Your mistrust…is logical." _Damnit_. "My apologies, Captain." With that, Spock removed himself and began to walk down the corridor, leaving behind him an upset Captain. When Spock disappeared in the turbolift, Jim mentally kicked himself and punched the nearest wall. He was mad. He was upset. Why?

"Damnit all to fucking hell! Why did I say that?" He punched the wall again. "Of course I trust him! It was just…just…" What was it? Seeing Mr. Spock getting ruffled up by his First Officer had made him so angry. It was like watching his best friend get beat up, now that he thought about it, but he hadn't felt that way before. Jim then remembered the feeling he got from being in the same room as the older Vulcan. He was missing something. His mind was keeping him from something. But what?

In a slight rage, he stormed down the hall to his quarters. He needed to think. Something was wrong with him and he didn't know what it was.

This…this was bizarre.

When he reached his quarters, he flung himself on to his bed and covered his head with his pillows before screaming a string of curse words and kicking his feet like a child. When he was certain he felt better, he raised himself up and flopped down onto his back. He stared at the ceiling thinking that, maybe, the answers were up there smiling at him. Nope. All dark and ceiling-y.

He sighed.

He sighed again.

He sighed and rolled over.

When he had rolled over he got a complete view of his desk and noticed a little blinking light that signaled he had an incoming message.

Jim jumped up, thinking it could be Elder Spock's reply. He nearly toppled himself over to get to the computer and when he did, he hit the button to initiate the video chat and slipped at the same time so that whoever was actually on the other side got a complete view of his falling down and knocking his head against the desk. Which, yeah, hurt like hell.

Moving his jaw in pain—_I think I bit my tongue—_he heard an elderly chuckle.

"Is this how you greet all old friends," Jim looked up as saw the familiar features of Elder Spock, "or is it just how you choose to greet me?" A smile slowly crossed his lips.

"'Sup, Old man. How's the colony?" He repositioned himself in his chair while Elder Spock went to explain that the colony was doing well. Good. Jim needed some good news. It was pleasing to him to see the guy again. Almost _too_ pleasing, Jim noted. God, today just keeps getting weirder and weirder. In the middle of an explanation, Elder Spock stopped for a moment and eyed Jim.

"I do not wish to bore you with my colony procedures, Jim. I received your message, as you can tell from my reply, and I was most intrigued. You are experiencing time travel problems?" Jim gave a nod.

"Yeah, something like that. First of all, you're full of shit. Let me just say that out in front." A curious brow (one that he had seen several times today) lifted. "Back on Delta Vega you mentioned that you couldn't meet with Spock because of paradoxes and shit like that, and yet, due to circumstances, I have reason to believe that you lied to me. _You. Lied. To. Me._" He had pointed to the screen with each word. "A Vulcan. Vulcans aren't supposed to lie." Elder Spock nodded casually.

"You are correct. Vulcans do not lie. I merely…implied. It was for a greater benefit, mind you. I knew you would understand…though, I am curious to know how you solved this problem out on your own. Does this have something to do with the time travel you mentioned in your message?" Yup. In your face, fogie. _I'm handsome _and_ brilliant_.

"Okay," Jim got in an explanation mood, "get this. Picture me (handsomeness and all) and Spock (minus the bitchy mood) and Bones all doing our job. I mean for real and not just being idiots and shoving fingers in our asses." A playful brow twitched. "We saw an anomaly, saw a strange vessel, saved said vessel, and in it was—you guessed it—_us!_ We saw ourselves! But, not just ourselves, no, it was us only _older_. Eight years to be exact." Elder Spock seemed to be thinking about that. If he hadn't been a Vulcan Jim was sure the man's face would be going through a barrage of expressions.

"More beings from an alternate timeline?" He finally said, slowly.

"Yeah, and I think they're from that timeline where you said Spock and I were like, all buddy-buddy. They seemed really close."

"Fascinating."

"No."

"It is not fascinating?"

"No. It's bad. We now have older counterparts stuck in our time."

"That wouldprove troublesome."

"It _is_ troublesome." Silence.

"You appear frustrated."

"Duh."

"Excuse me?" Jim waved his hands instinctively.

"Sorry. I mean, I _am_ frustrated. This whole situation is frustrating. For starters, Spock and Mr. Spock aren't getting along at all." Elder Spock nodded to his statement.

"That does seem probable. Considering an older version from a separate timeline would not be aware of all the destruction in your reality, that does make it almost certain that there would be rival—even jealousy issues. You separated them?"

"Yup, after Spocky threw older Spocky, that is. The older one mentioned their mother and all hell broke loose, angels lost their wings, crying and fire everywhere. The causality count should be finished by now." When Elder Spock did not reply, Jim was quick to add that he was being sarcastic. There _weren't_ really any causalities. At least, _not yet._ "Lighten up, Old man. It was a joke."

"Oh, I am aware, Jim. I was just noticing that there was another disturbance in your demeanor. Is everything all right?" He was taken aback by the blatant perspective on his body language. He was still upset about blowing up on Spock and those weird, homey feelings he was getting with Mr. Spock. Hey. Come to think of it, he was getting them from Elder Spock too. This was so uncool. Why wasn't he noticing these things?

"I feel comfortable around you." He said it absently, he didn't actually mean to say it.

"Oh?" Jim could have kicked himself again for saying stupid things, but it was true. He _did_ feel comfortable around Elder Spock. It was nearly exactly the same feeling he got around Mr. Spock. An accepting, homey air. It was welcoming and distinguished.

"Aw, well hell, there's no way of bullshitting around that one, is there?"

"I am not certain I know of your meaning." Jim blew a sigh of air and stretched for a minute. _Alright, how do you tell an old man he makes you feel awesome without sounding like a total idiot-elder-pervert? _Hmm…this was going to be difficult.

"Mr. Spock and James have been here for a short while already. In that time I got to speak with James and helped Mr. Spock to his room. In there, I felt…well…while I was in his room I felt…" Elder Spock finished for him since he appeared lost for words.

"At home?"

"Yeah! At home. It felt…nice. I'm getting the same feeling from _you_. I don't feel that way around my Spock, I've just been getting upset with him. Do you have any idea what's going on with me? Is this more alternate reality induced bullshit?" Jim hadn't been looking into the man's eyes until that moment. When he looked up, Elder Spock appeared to be subconsciously biting his lip—quit uncommon for a Vulcan to do. He appeared slightly worried. Now Jim was worried. "Am I going to _die_?"

"No, Jim, that is most inappropriate for this situation." He was silent. "You had to explain to the future selves the circumstances that took place in your reality, did you not?" Jim nodded. "And, for Mr. Spock, the middle-aged one, I surmise you had to induce a mind meld to explain?" Jim nodded again. "You also did a mind meld with me." Jim nodded…_again_. "But, you have not melded with my youngest self."

"Uh, no."

"This is interesting. It appears that the melds have left some of our memories and emotions behind. The reason you are feeling as you do towards myself and Mr. Spock is because we melded with you and you received a small taste of our strong feelings for our Jims. You feel at home because you are his counterpart. I did not expect this to happen. A regrettable side-effect."

"Whoa, wait, so I feel like this because I got some First Officer-Captain wire-crossings?"

"A crude metaphor, but accurate. Yes."

"So…what I am supposed to do about them? They're, you know, kinda making me snappy towards _my_ Spock." Elder Spock sat for an instant and sighed.

"From what I can gather, the best method would be to induce another meld with any of us and have that chosen individual remove the unwanted memories and feelings." Yeah, Jim could picture how that would blow over. _'Hey Spock, wanna get some unwanted alternate reality Spock juice out of my brain?'_ and Spock would reply _'Live long and suck it, bitch.'_ Okay, maybe he wouldn't say it like _that_, but it'd be pretty damn close.

_He'd at least think it._

Snicker.

So in all seriousness, Jim had a problem. This now explained why he was feeling so snappy towards his Spock and why he was feeling really good around the other two. But, how could he ask Spock to do that? Hell, how could he ask _any_ Spock to do that? Thinking about it, he figured the more experienced one would do a better job. He decided to ask Elder Spock to do it. He seemed easy enough to talk to once you got past the whole 'elderly Spock from another timeline' part.

"Before you make your decision," Elder Spock was quick to say, "please keep in mind that I am farther away from you than the others. To seek my help would be out of the question." _Damn._

"So, who do you recommend?"

"I am not certain. Both would be capable of removing the unwanted material. I would say, 'use your judgment'." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you know _that_, that you just did? Yeah, not helpful. How am I supposed to figure out which one is better for the job?" _They're the same fucking person._ "I mean, they're the same, but they're different and I don't know which one would be capable and who would be willing—"

"Jim," the Elder voice said in a calming tone, "please, calm yourself. You are exciting your nerves and this is not good. I suggest that you take a night or two to figure out which one would be more helpful to your situation. Until then, I must leave. I have duties to attend to." It was saddening to hear the man say that. Was it really? Or was that the planted memories and emotions? Jim couldn't tell, all he knew was that it was sad to hear him say he was leaving. Just as the Elder was about to shut off the screen, Jim called to him.

"Hey, one more question." Elder Spock looked up and tiled a brow in response. "Any ideas on how I can send them back?" Silence. Jim realized that it was a stupid idea to bother asking that. The look the Elder gave was one Jim could clearly read: _Don't you think if I knew how, I'd send myself back?_ At length, he finally answered.

"I will research and see what I can find, Jim. I will keep in touch. This was a pleasant engagement." That sucked. Jim could have kicked himself for not filtering that question sooner, but he bid farewell anyway and the screen was shut off. A sudden emptiness filled him. It was like a void had formed.

_No, it's just those implanted emotions,_ Jim thought. Shaking them off, he looked at the clock and realized he should return to his duties on the Bridge. The crewmen were probably worried about the supposed "passengers". He figured he would just report that the crewmen in the vessel had been found dead, but to be sure, he would run this by Spock and Bones.

He stopped half-way down the hallway. Spock…how was he going to face Spock with what had just happened? Should he apologize? Ignore it? Tell him of what the Elder thinks it is? Was Spock even aware of the Elder's existence?

This was going to be hard. He continued to walk towards the turbolift but then stopped as it opened and from it walked out a familiar Vulcan.

Spock.

_My Spock._

...

A/N – Another chapter. Wow. I didn't think so many people would like this story. I'm impressed. Thank you to the 60+ who story alerted this and the 40+ of you who favourited this story. Also, many many thanks to the reviewers. They encourage me and I really enjoy reading them. Thank you to everyone. *sob* You make me so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spock emerged from the turbolift, his eyes flicked up and stayed where they fell—directly on the surprised blue ones of his Captain. Jim felt a surge through his body, like he was frozen for a spilt second. He stopped walking immediately and stood there. Spock didn't move either. He remained still.

They faced one another, not speaking. This was a little awkward.

"Captain," Spock started at length. If Jim had been frozen, upon hearing his title, he melted and could move again. "I thought you should know that I have spoken with Dr. McCoy and Leonard."

"Yes?" Jim didn't need to lead Spock into his details, but he just felt he needed to say something. Anything. Spock continued.

"We have come to an agreement that we should not inform the crew of the passengers' person, but we should let them know that they are being looked after and are in care. This, mind you, only to lessen the tension of 'bad omens' and 'death' as the crew has been speaking profoundly about."

"Uh, yes, good, Spock. That is a good idea. I agree." He shuffled for a moment. Was he the only one feeling weird about this? Trying to bring back some captaincy air, because, you know, acting like an embarrassed school girl was _not_ included in the Captain's manual, he began a new topic.

"I need your opinion." He said. Spock looked up, a ridged texture forming over his person. "I was thinking that we need to stay around the anomaly as long as we can manage. We're already ahead of schedule by two days and in that time we can see if we can send our counterparts back to their time. I mean, if they came through by it, why can't they go back by it?"

"An astute observation, Captain." Ouch. Was that sarcasm? "Younger and Older McCoy also mentioned that observation and the Science team and I have been working steadily to see if we can find a way to utilize the strange magnetic pulses."

"Any luck so far?" Spock gave a small sigh.

"'Luck' has no bearing on this matter." _Right, Vulcan here. Doesn't believe in luck._

"The only data we have acquired is that the anomaly is unlike anything we have observed in space. It has a high density like a black hole—but absorbs no matter, it pulses magnetic radiation like a magnetar—but no quasar similarities. We have come to the conclusion that it is most similar to a neutron star, sans the light on all spectrums but appears to have a rotation and two funnels of spurting radiation." Jim sat back and absorbed the information. This was a strange anomaly indeed. What kind of star would shine no light on any spectrum? And what kind of star would act as a black hole and only vomit alternate reality space vessels?

Well, they didn't call these things anomalies for nothing.

"We have two days," Jim said. "We need to figure something out in that time, because quite frankly, I don't want to screw up our mini missions and leave a bad taste in Starfleet Command's mouth. The absolutely _last_ thing I want to do is contact them and say 'Hey guys, you're not going to believe this, but look! Now there's _two_ of me'!" Spock shifted and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Indeed. It would not appear favourable upon our records. This is a most unfortunate time to obtain such timeline disturbances."

"No kidding. If one more of you shows up I'm going to have a Spock-overdose. Come on, you stupid universe, don't you think _three_ Spock's in one timeline is enough?" He had intended to say that in his head, but from the look on Spock's face he knew that wasn't how it panned out. He clapped a hand over his mouth quickly, like the motion would put the words back. Spock was only aware of _two_ Spocks at the moment. Himself and the older one. _Damnit. _Great time to fuck_ that _up. The look on his First's face didn't change, but then again, it _wouldn't_. What was he supposed to say now? _'Sorry Spock, I'm not only a shitty liar but I can't count either.'_ Yeah, better idea: _'Spock, what would you say if I said I knew you 100 years from now and I'm totally not lying about it?'_ Not much better. This sucks.

No, really.

Sucking the cock of every admiral he knew was better than this situation. At least he wouldn't have to _talk_ during the fellation.

"Do not worry yourself, Captain. You are correct. Three Spock-counterparts in one timeline is two more than this universe requires, but, that is not how it has worked." Jim stopped mid-thought and looked up. Had Spock just conceded to the idea of _three Spocks_? Okay, he totally wasn't expecting that reaction, but it was better than a Vulcan going crazy over the idea that there was another him. Seriously, if Spock was so pissy about an eight-year older version of himself, what the _fuck_ would he do to a hundred-year older one?

"You…know about the other one?" Spock's eyes sent daggers into his skull, but then the intensity subsided. He walked over to one of the empty rooms and opened the door. Before he went in, he turned to Jim with his usual exterior.

"Shall we continue this conversation in private rather than in the corridors?" He nodded and followed the younger Vulcan into the room. When he was inside, he watched his First shut the door and lock it with a First Officer and Captain Only code. He didn't remove himself from the door, he only stood there afterwards and eyed Jim who had sat down at one of the available chairs in the room. It was a small office. Unused, but there for anyone who wanted to use it.

A thick tension suddenly filled the room as Spock's hands left from his back and went to his sides. Fists. Was he angry?

"Captain," he started with a bit of gritted teeth, "what you did to me 6 weeks, one day, 12 hours and 26 minutes ago was undeniable proof that you were a blunt, self-absorbed, dim-witted imbecile, who couldn't captain his way out of a paper bag, let alone a star system."

Oh. Ouch. That hurt a little.

"You cheated on my test, you ingenuously insulted me in front of the Starfleet Academy Head Councilmen, and then you had the impudence to stow away on the _Enterprise_, jeopardize our mission, embarrass Captain, now Admiral, Pike. You did _not_ obey proper protocol, you refused orders, performed several accounts of mutiny and Federation offenses, started a brawl on the Bridge, refused to comply with authority on several accounts, and then by the _grace_ of some cosmic being, you were kept alive and returned to my ship where you revoked my title of Acting Captain and gained everything in favour to your selfish, pompous career!"

Ow.

Okay, now it was obvious. Spock might be acting all cool, but Jim was pretty sure that last winded paragraph was pure anger.

Pretty sure.

Spock then heaved and sighed, turned around and placed his hands firmly on the door, like he was trying to feel for the words to say next. No one spoke, Jim realized the seriousness of the situation and remained silent. Really, what could he say? It seemed like all that pent up rage had been inside his First Officer for a while. Maybe it was best to let him get it all out.

"However," Spock sighed as he tried to regain himself and turned, looking as normal as though he _didn't_ just spit a string of vulgar insults at his Captain, "though I might have held a form of human resentment towards your person, it was upon meeting my Elder counterpart that I lost my hatred." Spock walked forward and sat in the chair next to Jim. "Unbelievable and illogical was my first impression, but it was no doubt that the Elder was in fact myself." A sigh. "He spoke of our needing of one another and encouraged me to remain in Starfleet. He held a higher regard for you than I could understand. I realized in that moment that a person of great significance could only sway a Vulcan to reconsider his priorities and remain in this position. _You_ were of that significance and I 'took a shot in the dark' as the Earth saying goes."

Spock looked up for only a moment and then turned himself away. "It was not all for naught. I have enjoyed our company together and have admitted to myself that you are my friend." Silence. "And Jim?" Jim looked up, startled by the use of his first name. "_I would like to remain as such_, even if you do not 'trust me' or you find me disgusting in comparison to my more fortunate counterpart." Jim stared at the Vulcan.

He stared.

He stared.

Then…he smiled.

He clapped a warm hand on Spock's back. The First Officer looked up in response and allowed Jim to see for a brief second the real, inner Spock showing through.

"Hey, contrary to popular belief, I _do_ trust you and I like you a lot more than middle-aged Lt. McStoic-Pants." A brow tilted. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean a lick of it. You're an awesome First Officer and an awesome friend." He scratched his nose for a moment, "I mean, hell, you're one of the bestest friends I've ever had, minus Bones of course, that guy has a whole new level of awesome about him. You're witty, sarcastic (like me), and you can definitely make a guy put his money where his mouth is (or his _foot_.). You're really cool." Spock tilted his brow and looked away from his Captain. He seemed to be concentrating on what he had said, like it had been some trivial game Jim was throwing about.

"You are serious?" Spock asked.

"Well, _duh_!" Jim chuckled a bit. "Do you really think I'd just _say_ that stuff to anyone? Hell-to-the-no!"

"I see." Spock stood and was at full height. "So, I am to assume that our Chess game tonight will not be cancelled?" Jim flashed a huge perverted grin.

"Cancelled?" he laughed and leaned back like he was the most mother-fucking coolest guy on the entire starship. "Do you really think I'd let you off _that_ easy? I'm going to mop the floor with you tonight!" Spock stared at Jim and deep down he knew the emotionless Vulcan was smiling. He could see it behind those dark eyes, peeking, ever-so-slightly. This was great. Jim had apologized, he didn't have to lie about the Elder Spock, he still had his friend First Officer—so all that left was figuring out how to send the counterparts back and this shit would be perfect.

They exited the room, heading for the Bridge, promising one another that the Chess game was going to happen and be quite exciting (more like Jim proclaiming his 0 to 500 billion score to change in one night) and entered the turbolift.

When the turbollift opened, Spock exited for the Bridge, but Jim held back saying he was going to go check on the docs in Sickbay and for Spock to announce to the crew about the 'passengers'. Spock obliged and Jim made his way out.

God, things were good again. He felt like he had just taken a breath of fresh air from the usually shitty mess he was forced to ram into his nostrils. It was good. Between doing mini missions, having an alternate timeline open up and throw shit in your blender called 'life' and ramming puree until the button broke took a lot out of him. Good news was a rarity at this point.

When he arrived at Sickbay, he didn't find Bones in the rooms and figured the man was in his office with his counterpart, and if there was one thing Jim knew about Bones was that when he was secluded in his office, that meant he was whipping out the booze, and if he was whipping out the booze, then he was totally getting in on some of that shit. He could use a good drink after this frustrating evening.

He knocked on the office door. "Hey, Bones, open up! You in there?" He heard some muffling and rather than just being a 'good Jimmy boy' (as Bones had called him once or twice) and walking away, he put his ear to the door out of curiosity.

"Who is it?" He heard someone muffle.

"It's probably Jim."

"Should we, you know, let him in?"

"Are you kidding? He'll drink all our ale!" He heard a barrage of muffled drunken laughter. Both doctors were obviously getting put on their asses in there. Jim snickered and used his access code to open the door. When it opened, he entered looking as though he had ever right to be in there but stopped short as he took in the scene.

Younger Bones was sitting in a chair but leaning on his older form in a drunken state who was _also_ in a drunken state. Their cheeks were slightly red and appeared to have been in there for some time.

"You know," Older Bones began, "I always knew that the only intelligent conversations I would ever have would be with myself." He laughed.

"I," Younger Bones said with a snicker, "completely agree! My good sir, _you_ are a man of worthwhile company!" They began laughing again. The scene was hilarious. Jim couldn't help but to laugh with them, he didn't even think they had noticed him yet.

Taking both their cups away, he changed that. Both looked up immediately in his direction and in unison both snarled: "Damnit, Jim, you better be _dying_!"

"You don't just take a man's liquor away!"

"I was about to say the same thing." They looked at one another and laughed.

"You're awesome."

"No, sir, _you're_ awesome."

"You're both wrong," Jim said while trying to contain his own chuckles, "the only one on this ship _qualified_ to be awesome would be me." Both doctors looked at him with sarcasm. Older Bones was first to give up.

"Alright, Jim, you win! Party's over. Hand me that sobering hypo, would ya?" Jim did and the two of them sobered up quickly without a fuss. Younger Bones was first to speak.

"We were having a good time until you arrived. What are you? Sick? Dying? You don't look to be suffering from any sort of aliments."

"I'm not." Jim smiled smugly.

"Then why the hell did you—" Older Bones placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder and shook his head.

"Get use to it, my friend, he's going to do that _a lot_."

"Are you shitting me?"

"I shit you not. Also, you might want to consider having a special medical bed made just for him. _This one_," he said while pointing in Jim's direction, "likes to go on away missions and come back horribly mangled on a regular basis. Oh, and make sure there's a chair too, Spock's known to come in and check on him, like, all the time—and by all the time I mean 'remain in the room until Jim is coherent enough to fucking say something stupid'." Both doctors smiled at one another. Jim guessed they had been doing a lot of Jim-bashing in their time together.

A lot.

As Jim looked at them, he made a sudden comparison. They were like those old gum commercials you would see with the with the twins in them, except that instead of a pack of gum in their hands with the promise of minty breath, these two were sporting hypos with a promise of neck injury. Jim cringed. One crazy hypo-wielding doctor was enough, _and now there's two._

Suddenly, Young Bones interrupted his thoughts. "So, if you're not sick, or on the verge of sudden insanity, what are you doing in here?" Why _had_ he come in here?

Woo! Bullshitting time again!

"I came to check up on you guys and see if you had any information for me." The doctors looked at each other and then looked at Jim. They could evidently see through him like he was a crystal window pane and just as breakable.

"You had no reason." The both said flatly in unison.

"Hey, don't go tag teaming on me, I was really interested to see how you two were handling one another." _Quickly, make an astute observation!_ "I mean, with Spock being all pissy towards his counterpart I was a little worried." Nice. That was good.

"Jim, it's natural for a person to find another person with similar qualities to their own annoying."

"Yeah," Younger Bones interjected, "the green-blooded, hobgoblin needs a taste of his own medicine. Let's see how _he_ likes to be the butt end of Vulcan retorts."

"Cheers to that one, friend."

"I'm glad you approve." Jim was getting a stomach cramp from the doctor bonding time. These two were obviously enjoying each other's company too much.

"So, I'm to believe that at some point _you two_ will get annoyed with one another?" Jim asked innocently. Both doctors looked at one another.

"Nah." Was said in unison again.

"With all the ale we have in here, hating each other will be the last thing we do."

"Here here." They gave each other a fist pound and smiled with a twinkle in their eyes, like they had some private joke only they were understanding. Jim rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Okay, you guys win. I'm outta here. You're getting along great and that was all that concerned me." Jim turned to leave and let the two doctors do doctor things like playing with hypos and doing more doctor stuff. Like, _doctorly_ things. Shit, Jim didn't know what doctors did in their spare time. Cut the guy some slack.

"Wait, Jim." Younger Bones called to him suddenly. Jim turned and his curiosity was met with that of two dark-brunettes eyeing him. "There is one thing I did want to tell you."

"What's that? You want your _new buddy_ to stay in this timeline?" He meant it as a joke but no one laughed.

"No, Jim. In all seriousness, we do need to get them back to their own time." He sighed and crossed his arms before continuing. "What I wanted to tell you was to be careful. Leonard informed me that there are some things about the future you might not want to know yet so be cautious when you're speaking with your counterpart." Jim smiled and shrugged.

"You act like I'm going to ask about my future wife or something." He shook his head and decided then to make his exit. He was so preoccupied with the insanity of the warning that he didn't see the two doctors make eye contact with one another and appear worried. Nope. Didn't see it.

Jim returned to the Bridge where he finished his shift with Spock and his typical crew. Everyone seemed to be feeling relaxed and at ease. It was nice. A few times Jim caught Spock looking his direction. He figured it was because the Vulcan was antsy for that Chess match. Jim was too, but, really, Spock loved that game too much.

When the shift ended, everyone filed out as the night crew came in to take their place. Spock and Jim were the last ones to leave. They entered the turbolift together, silence filling them but a smile plastered on Jim's lips.

He then leaned over to one of those pointy ears and whispered. "I'm going to kick your ass, you know."

"That is unlikely, Captain. Considering that in the past games I have won with 100% accuracy, I find the logic that tells you that you shall win to be mistaken." A challenge. Jim liked that.

"That's just going to make beating you even better. I like serving epic fail with a hard slice of in-your-face. I hope you're hungry." The turbolift opened and both stepped out in the same stride.

"I am not in require of sustenance at this moment, Jim," Spock said in step, "however, I am positive that you are, for the only eating to be done around here will be you 'eating your own words' as the saying goes." Jim smiled. Oh, it's _on_ now.

In the days that they had been playing Chess, it had been in the rec rooms, but as the games became more frequent between the two, they had started playing in one of the private rooms on the deck where their rooms were. Jim wanted to name it 'Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room' but Spock said that name was _illogical _and so the name they went with was 'Private'. So uncool. At least Jim's name was fun. Stupid Vulcan and his stupid easy naming systems. Jim liked being difficult about it, though. He just wasn't known to back down from anything he wanted.

When they reached the room, 'PRIVATE' was clearly seen beside the door, but right under it was a note taped and written in a certain Captain's handwriting _'Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room'_.

Jim = 3

Spock = 0

Eat it, bitch.

With the Vulcan equivalent of an eye-roll, the door was opened and the two entered. They had set the room up how they both preferred it. A table, some chairs, a small couch, a shelf full of _real_ books and tapes, and _two gentlemen sitting at their table playing with their Chess set_.

Wait.

Hold on.

_That_ wasn't right. Jim thought he would have remembered including two more people playing with their Chess set in the agreed plans. He looked down at Spock who seemed as surprised as he was, though more subtle.

At their table, where _they_ typically sat, was Older Spock and Older Kirk playing a game of Chess with _their_ Chess set.

Dude. You just don't go playing in someone else's turf. That's like, a breech in the bro-code or something. Jim was sure. _But, does it count if they're technically you?_ Jim smiled at that thought, he wasn't really angry, but it was certainly a surprise. Seeing them sitting so still in concentration was kind of interesting, though. He was unaware that the older counterparts liked to play.

Older Kirk sat up as he made his turn and allowed Mr. Spock some time to predict a move.

"Hello, boys. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but when we saw that this room was called 'Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room'," a death glare from Spock, Jim gave a 'it's your fault anyway' look in response, "we just couldn't resist the urge to play a few games ourselves. Isn't that right, Mr. Spock?" Mr. Spock was in complete thought, a hand on his chin and the other supporting that arm delicately. He didn't raise his gaze as he studied the board.

"Indeed." He said after a moment.

"Oh, well, Spock and I were actually coming in to play a game ourselves." James looked up at him and smiled, an obvious 'oops' written on his features.

"Do you boys play every night?"

"Correct." Spock was quick to say. "However, I am interested in witnessing a game between you and my counterpart. I would like to observe and see if our game play is similar."

"By all means," James said with a wave of his hand, "we'd be honoured." Jim gave a grin to the sarcasm, but Spock didn't seem to notice it. Both younger ones grabbed a chair and sat around the table to observe. Mr. Spock finally made a move and James was quick to make his.

It went on like this for a while, Mr. Spock taking his time with each turn and James getting his over with like if he took too long the 3D board would combust or something. As Jim watched, he noticed that James wasn't making just random moves, it was like he had rehearsed them in advance and was merely playing a well-thought-out strategic plan. Admirable.

It looked like the game was going to be stalemate (not like Jim would really know since he'd never actually had gotten to that point, _ever_) until James spoke up on Mr. Spock's turn.

"You are no match for me, Mr. Spock." James said with an air of authority. "You might as well make your move so we can end this quickly. I'm sure the boys here want their board back." Two brows rose. It was so funny that the same reaction came in unison with the two Vulcans.

"Undoubtedly, James, but your attempt to impair my logical move is in vain." Mr. Spock moved his queen across the board. James smiled and in one quick motion, moved his pawn into the top 8th position, called it a queen and had successfully cornered the black king. The game was won. Checkmate. James was the winner.

"Fascinating." Spock said as Mr. Spock could only sit back and analyze what had just happened. Jim had been watching James as he secretly moved the pawn in from behind other pieces to come unnoticed by the tyrant player which was Mr. Spock. It was tactical and something Jim had never thought or considered.

"Splendid game." The older Vulcan said.

"I agree." James said with a radiant smile. Mr. Spock began to reset the board pieces. "I think we should let the youngsters play the game they intended now. No need to bore them with ours."

"I found the game stimulating and most intriguing." Spock said as he laced his fingers in his lap. He appeared content to just sit there for the rest of the night if given the chance.

"I did too." Jim added. "You may have just given me the answers on how to beat this Chess-whore at his own game."

Spock raised a brow as if to ask 'Chess-whore, Jim?' and he gave a tainted grin in response like to retort 'You know you like it…Chess-whore'.

"You haven't won a game yet?" His counterpart asked and broke the silent eye cursing that had playfully fallen between the two younger versions. Jim shook his head.

"Nope. We've been playing every night for the past month and each time Spock has kicked my ass. He beat me the first time in six moves." He represented the number visually by lifting up six fingers. James leaned forward, interested in what Jim had just told him.

"Your first time playing was only a month ago?"

"Yuppers."

"Hmm, interesting. I've been playing nearly my whole life." Jim choked a bit and coughed to try and clear things up.

"Seriously? Dude, am I a nerd in that timeline or what?"

"You may not find the significance of such a tactical game and its strategical nature," younger Spock said, "but it appears your counterpart has. It has many benefits to an open mind and may prove a challenging game to those in commanding positions."

Jim slightly pouted and folded his arms, "If you like it so much why don't you play against _him_ instead of me?" The younger Vulcan's eyes drifted for only an instant and fell on those of Older Kirk. The older Captain appeared to be thinking the same thing Spock was.

"Well," he started, "why not? I'm game if you are." Three brows rose, except Jim's fell quicker than the others.

"I accept your challenge." Spock stood and switched seats with his counterpart. Mr. Spock didn't show any signs of resentment towards the action and simply sat beside the younger Captain and laced his fingers just as his younger self had done before. Jim wasn't sure why, but he was sure he could see a slight disturbance in those older, dark eyes.

"Would you like to go first?" James asked.

"White always goes first." Spock said flatly. James nodded and said under his breath 'silly me' and began by moving his first piece. The game was quiet and tense. Jim sworn it looked like Spock was more determined to beat James than he had ever with himself. He could absolutely see why, James was obviously better at the game than he was and proved a better opponent.

Jim felt a slight tinge of jealousy.

Just a little.

After an hour, Jim felt he couldn't take anymore. He was fidgeting and trying to reposition himself several times. It never took Spock this long to beat _him_. James was giving Spock a run for his money and proving himself an awesome player. Folding his arms again, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. What would he accomplish by telling them it's game over and to let Jim have his play time with _his_ Spock? He'd appear rude and maybe protective.

_Bad idea, Jim,_ he said to himself, _just play nice and sit a little longer. It'll end soon._

That was a lie. After another twenty minutes, he was just about to stand and frustratingly walk from the room. Why was it irritating him so much to see his Spock having fun with someone…_else?_ Jim looked at Spock's face, it was emotionless, serene, but behind those eyes he saw determination, passion, and excitement. He never saw those when Spock played with him. He looked down and began twiddling his thumbs.

"Captain," Mr. Spock said, making both the younger and older Kirk look up. When those older eyes were looking at the younger Captain, both knew whom he was referring to. "I would be interested to see your observation deck if you would not mind. Until we are returned to our proper timeline, I would like to observe the differences."

Spock to Kirk translation: _You look bored and so am I. Entertain me. Now._

Saved, Jim stood and agreed to take Mr. Spock to the deck. He asked if the two in their heated game would mind being alone, and they agreed they would be fine. James seemed to like the idea more than Spock, but Jim didn't care at that point. If he had to sit for one more minute and watch those two make love with their eyes over a fucking Chess match anymore he was going to go insane—and apparently Mr. Spock felt the same way because he was quick to try and usher Jim from the room.

As the two walked towards the door, Jim felt a warm hand pool across his back and thought nothing of it. It was a simple gesture that he was familiar with. Of course, that wasn't necessarily the same when it came to Vulcans, but Jim had forgotten about that. So as he left, he paid no attention to the sudden furious gaze that formed in his Spock's eyes. But why would he? Spock was _obviously_ enjoying his time with older Kirk so he could just suck it.

And that was that. They left and behind them sat a smiling James and a slightly irritated looking Spock. The last thing Jim heard before the door shut snugly behind them was James reminding Spock that it was his turn.

...

A/N – Sex-u-al _Tension!_ Lol, I wanted Bones in this chapter, dern it, and I gets what I wants! *giggles cutely* So, what do you guys think? What do _you_ want to happen next? I'm open for suggestions. :D

...

Side Note – Thank you to all of you who have favourited this story, story alerted it and reviewed. It brings a smile to my face every time I read your opinions. It means so much to me! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

There was nothing special about the Observation Deck. Jim knew it. Mr. Spock knew it. Hell, probably the others knew it too, but damn, was it frustrating to watch those two go at it like rabbits—well, not really in the sexual sense, but their eye play was a close second.

Heh.

Eye porn.

Jim felt it was a blessing that older Spock (maybe?) felt the same way. He was in a hurry to leave too. Could it be that the older Vulcan was just as irritated as he was at witnessing his friend play against the other? Jim took a second to think about it, but it dissipated quickly. Vulcans, even half ones as far as he was concerned, didn't really show much attachment to anyone or anything. Spock (his Spock) had been dating Uhura for like, _ever_ now and he hardly seemed attached to her. In fact, if you had never met the two and just saw them strolling alongside one another on a beach in the sexiest part of the universe dressed in sexy clothes and all that shit, Spock would _still_ look indifferent and you'd never suspect he was dating her.

It was like their relationship was just that—a word.

How the hell had Uhura put up with that? The clearly sexy, taunting, Communications Officer had a thing for men who didn't show their love, he guessed. She was hot. I mean, hot with a capital H-A-W-T. Maybe she was just so used to be noticed as eye candy that having a man around who didn't compliment or undress her with their eyes on a regular basis was refreshing. But still, that has to suck from time to time. Jim knew he'd get upset about it. If _he_ ever dated a Vulcan, which Jim was pretty sure he'd never get the fucking time of day anyway with those uptight bitches (Academy memory, not enough time to explain right now), he knew he'd snap if it came between showing and not showing public displays of affection.

But, all that was beside the point. The fact was that Vulcans didn't show attachment and yet, here was Mr. Spock, a half-Vulcan from another timeline, _appearing_ to show some sort of affection for James. All in all, it was a stretch, but Jim couldn't ignore it. When they reached the Observation Deck by a private hall that was rarely used by anyone other than himself or Spock, he confronted the annoying question in his mind.

They had been in there for five minutes, Jim had locked the door and stood silently as Mr. Spock went to the large window and gazed into the black void of twinkling stars. Traveling at warp in the vast darkness of space was still as slow as one might imagine. The stars took their time passing because that's just how _big_ space was.

Jim analyzed the man, and I say _'_analyze' because 'staring' sounds so suggestive even though that was pretty much what he was doing. Mr. Spock was dressed in the uniform blues that his Spock would wear except the colour was lighter and the Starfleet emblem was much larger and—_gaudy_ looking? Would that be the right word? Also, his uniform pants appeared to be a slight higher than the ones he and his crew wore. Mr. Spock's looked like that if he removed his boots, you'd clearly see his ankles and the beginning of a calf. Different and so similar.

The older Vulcan didn't seem to notice Jim looking at him, or if he did he didn't bother to humour him by pointing it out. He began a small conversation about the stars and how they seemed clearer to him here than they had before in his timeline. Jim decided now was perfect to ask his dying question.

"Hey, Mr. Spock, I don't want to seem forward or rude, but as we both know, between both our timelines things are subtly different. I've noted some small changes in things from clothes to manners." Mr. Spock, hands in clasp behind him had turned and looked him directly in the eyes with a curious gaze. Jim froze for only a moment figuring it was those implanted emotions again and continued on. "What I mean is, there are _differences_ in _us_ too. I mean, between me and James and you and Spock." The Vulcan blinked and nodded his head.

"Captain, where I come from, the only time you seem to 'beat around the bush' is when you have an underlying question to ask me. What is it that you would like to ask?" Wow, Jim _was_ that easy to read. Then again, _this_ certain half-Vulcan had eight years of Jim-Watching under his belt.

"Uh, well…did you ask to leave the Private Rec Room because you were irritated that my Spock and your Jim was, you know, playing so heatedly?" This question, at first, looked like it had caught Mr. Spock off guard, but nonetheless, he had a rebuttal to offer in a timely manner—a true trait of any Vulcan.

"I was genuinely interested in viewing your space from your time. Any emotional reason behind my suggestion is purely illogical as Vulcans do no experience 'irritation'." For some reason when Jim heard that he had pictured his Spock saying the same thing and how 'rude' or 'denial' it might appear to him, and yet, when Mr. Spock had said it, it _did_ seem genuine. He had shown neither broken barriers nor a sign of hesitation in his explanation. It had been perfectly executed. Jim found that oddly attractive.

_Damnit_, it was those stupid implanted shit-things again. _Go away you fucking 'tards._

"Why do you ask, Captain?" Jim looked around for a moment and finally settled his gaze on the strange gaudy emblem of Mr. Spock's tunic.

He shrugged. "You just seemed in a hurry was all."

"Chess is a silent game for a reason, I desired to leave promptly so not to give either player an upper hand in distracting the other from logical moves. It was for the sake of the game at hand." Jim laughed. A brow raised. "Did I say something comedic?"

"Oh, no no!" Jim chuckled as he regained himself, "It's just…you, Mr. Spock, you sound so serious. You sound…different from my Spock, it's strange. It's funny, well, it's _not_ funny, but it's, oh, you know what I mean."

The older Spock approached him suddenly. "I am sorry that I do not."

"Eh? Don't worry about it. It was a compliment." In that moment Jim caught sight of something poking out on the edge of Spock's waistline. Had that been there before? Jim couldn't remember. He instinctively reached for it, but Mr. Spock was quicker and retrieved it from his side. It was a large, blocky thing, with a metal exterior and a black bulk body. _Holy shit, what the fuck kind of contraption was that?_

"Is that a _communicator_?" Jim asked. Mr. Spock nodded and shown the object, though keeping it far away enough to give the impression he didn't want to lose it.

"Yes. Why would you ask if it was or not? Does it not 'look' like a communication device?" Jim couldn't help it, he started laughing like an idiot. He laughed so hard he had to hold his sides from the pain in his ribs. When he finished, he was still chuckling and caught the sight of an unchanged Vulcan face.

"Yeah, it _totally_ looks like a communication device—from like, the _1960s_! That thing's big enough to pass for an old Earth cell phone or a paperweight!" When Mr. Spock appeared confused, Jim decided to clear things up and whipped out his communicator which was thin, sleek, shiny black and rounded on the ends. A beautiful piece of equipment that Jim favoured and kissed when no one was looking. Oh, beautiful technology and its beautiful curves.

"This," he said while holding out his favourite necessary item, "is a communicator."

"Fascinating." Mr. Spock said in nearly a whisper. When Jim saw the extended hand met with a subtle 'May I?', Jim acknowledged and the let the curious Vulcan study his device. He compared it to his own and flipped through it several times.

"Oh, don't hit that button," Jim warned as Spock was flipping through the channels and features, "that'll access the interwebs and the roaming fees out here would be _titanic!_" Another curious brow lifted.

"You can access the internet on your device?" Jim nodded.

"Yup, and I can download music, watch movies, make ringtones, post stuff to YouTwitFace, and all that jazz plus use it as a communicator and a video phone. (It can do many other things too!) It's a pretty sleek device, but I only use it to talk. The other features are too expensive to handle and not really necessary when you're the captain of a starship." If Jim didn't know any better he'd say that he swore he had just seen Mr. Spock's brain explode.

"A, very, highly advanced device." He said at length. "It is almost nothing like my communicator. Even the frequencies and channels appear clearer, sharper. A truly intellectual design."

"Yeah," Jim agreed as he took his baby away, "maybe I'll give you some to take back to your time and fiddle with as a time travel gift." Mr. Spock didn't object. Jim smiled. It was funny, but now that Jim thought about it, the Orion ship had also looked bulky and block-shaped like the communicator. They looked so gaudy and outdated compared to their timeline equivalents, and yet, they had the exact same purpose. Jim wondered what else Mr. Spock and James had on them that he could compare to his stuff of awesome.

Before he could ask, said communicator began chirping and Lt. Uhura's voice was heard on the other side.

"Yes, Lieutenant, Kirk here."

"I have those reports for our next mission, sir. Where are you?"

"The Observation Deck." _Oh, damnit,_ he wasn't supposed to tell her that. Now she'd come looking for him. It's not like he locked the room with a Captain code, it was something his Bridge crew would know and surely she'd be on her way now. Well, on the brigthside he _did_ need those reports…on the other, Mr. Spock was in here as plain as day.

"I'll be there in a minute." The transmission was silenced and Jim looked up at Mr. Spock.

"Um, _hide_. If your girlfriend sees you she's gonna flip at the eight year difference." A brow shot up. "Go hide in that corner until she's gone." Compliant to the idea, Mr. Spock walked behind one of the supporting beams and hid in a corner that no one would notice unless they were obviously looking for an alternate reality pointy-eared half-Vulcan. Uhura arrived in a timely fashion and delivered the reports. She seemed a little confused about the lock code, but didn't seem interested anymore when she looked around and saw the Captain was alone. Jim looked them over briefly and thanked her. As she turned to leave, she suddenly stopped and her exotically sexy eyes fell onto his.

_Damn, she's sexy._

"Captain, have you seen Spock?" An innocent question, but Jim found himself having a hard time answering. _'oh, he's eye fucking an older me right now'_. He repressed the urge to actually say that.

"He is unfortunately a bit tied up right now in his duties. If I see him before I head to my quarters, I will inform him you were looking for him." A good, Captain answer. Uhura actually gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Then she was gone. Jim sighed. Really, that woman was unbelievably attractive. Too bad she was taken. _Rawr!_

In the heat of his libido, Mr. Spock approached him and had to call his name several times before Jim's mind came back from his pants. When his eyes met that of the older ones, he saw a subtle change and curiosity in them.

"Lt. Uhura is much different from my reality Uhura." He said slowly.

"Oh _yeah_, she's a hottie." He snickered, but then caught himself and straightened up. No time for _that_ now.

"Although, I must inquire as to why you referred to her as my 'girlfriend'." Well, that answered the question if Mr. Spock was getting it on eight years later with the dark skinned sexy skirt. For a strange second, that made him feel happy. Weird.

"Oh, you see, you are, well, _you're_ not, but my Spock, the younger one, he's dating her. They've been dating for a while now. I'm not really sure how long. I know they've been together since the academy."

"My younger self is in a relationship with her?" It came out direct, almost like a demanded question.

"Uh, yeah, simplified, that is entirely what I was saying. Yes." Mr. Spock turned away and looked to be deep in thought. Jim found that puzzling. Why was the older Spock suddenly looking so upset about the situation? "Is, um, that a problem?" He asked in a quiet voice. Older Spock looked up briefly and then went back to what appeared to be his thoughts.

"It is not a problem. It is…unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Jim echoed. In an instant, the Vulcan moved forward and crowded Jim towards the wall. During the movements, he didn't feel threatened but had simply moved as though he had done it before a thousand times. It felt natural and he didn't think anything of it until he noticed it.

Mr. Spock was now about two feet away from him, hands behind his back and those older, experienced eyes staring directly into him. They looked intense, unsettled, and yet, calm and passionate. Jim felt himself swept away in them. His heart began to pound and his hands to sweat nervously.

"I always knew I would engage in a relationship with a human," Mr. Spock whispered as he inched closer, "though, to see that my younger self had chosen her and not someone of more _compatibility_ is, as I have said, unexpected."

Compat…ibilty?

"Jim." Mr. Spock's voice was low, baritone and dominate. He was closer now, closer than anyone had ever gotten to him and lived to tell about it, but for some reason Jim didn't move. He was trapped by the strange thoughts and emotions now racking in his head. The Vulcan then lifted a hand and touched his cheek, the hand was warm and welcoming. Jim liked it. It was the same feelings he had gotten when the mind meld had completed. It was 'homey'.

The hand then traced his jaw line and settled on his neck. They had been staring into each other's eyes for a while now. Locked. Why couldn't Jim look away?

Then, without warning, Mr. Spock removed himself and before Jim could blink, the man was already three arm lengths away and counting as he went back towards the window. His hands back behind him, his stride normal.

"My younger self," he said after Jim started breathing again, "he…can do much better." Silence. "_Much_ better, as far as humans go." Jim looked at him, looked at his back and stared. What had just happened? What did Mr. Spock mean by that? His head was in a flurry and his heart was still pounding. Why was this happening?

The emotions.

Jim knew it was the emotions and they weren't his own. He could fight this, though he must have looked like he was seriously fucked up in that situation. He was pretty sure James wouldn't have reacted as he had done. It was evident that the implanted emotions were taking hold of him and impairing his judgment.

He needed to get rid of them. But how? How would he ask and who could he ask? No, _which_ would he ask?

For starters, it was apparent that the Spock in front of him now was making all kinds of weird things rivet up inside his body, so that only left one option.

He needed to ask _his_ Spock.

Before long, the two had fallen into a simple conversation about star systems. Mr. Spock looked like nothing had happened between them and Jim was content to comply with that. It was apparent that Mr. Spock hadn't expected him to act like that either and if Mr. Spock was giving him a 'get out of embarrassment free card' Jim was sure going to take that shit and run with it. Those feelings had been weird.

Very weird.

No. Scratch that.

They had been so fucked up that if Vulcan suddenly reappeared _that_ _shit_ would be easier to take than this.

It wasn't long before Jim suggested they head back to the Private Rec Room. He was actually in a hurry to get to his Spock as soon as he could and get these emotions out of him. Though, explaining them to Spock would be a challenge in itself. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

As they entered the deck corridor, Mr. Spock had bid his farewell to return to his room for the night. He _evidently_ didn't want to tell anyone else goodnight and assured Jim that James would understand. He said goodnight and kept on course for the Private Rec Room. When he reached the door, he was surprised to find that a lock had been put to it.

Okay. _He_ sure as hell didn't put that there.

He heard a bit of muffling inside the room, and just as he had done for the doctors, he pressed his ear up gently and tried to make out what he was hearing. The door was too thick to make out anything comprehensible, but just then, the lock clicked and Jim knew someone was coming out. In panic, he flew around the corner and peered over the edge. He heard foot steps, some mumbling, but then what he saw shocked his eyes open and blast his heart into pieces.

…

He could only see Spock's back, but he saw the younger Vulcan leaning over and placing a warm kiss on the Older Kirk's neck and placing a hand on his nape.

Jim placed a quick hand to his mouth to steady himself.

Shock. Fury. Things he had yet to experience had suddenly entered his veins.

Why…

Why was this hurting him?

He looked back up and saw the two had parted. The action had been quick and steady, unlike his now pulsing heart rate. Spock was just entering his quarters and James entering his. Jim pushed himself up against the wall and then slowly slid down until his bottom reached the floor. It was cold down there. Very cold.

...

A/N – 'YouTwitFace' ftw! It's a combination of YouTube, Twitter, and Facebook into one! Lol. Also, omg, Jim saw something mentally scarring. What will he do now? I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but now we get into more heated things hopefully. I'm excited! Also, if you like spirk fanart, please visit my deviantart page. You can access the link in my profile or you can just remove the spaces and use this link: http:/Kerinaty . deviantart .com

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, favourited, and alerted! It is much appreciated and I enjoy reading your opinions!


	6. Chapter 6

Spock, his Spock, had every 'logical' right to find the older Kirk attractive and more suitable company than Jim. It was a sad fact, but undeniable. James was everything Jim wished he could be. He was intelligent, gallant, handsome, understanding, a smile that could stop anyone in their tracks—_Damnit!_—and what made it worse was that the fucking guy _was him!_ How could Jim envy a man who he would one day grow up to be? Well, it was simple. _This_ Jim Kirk was from a different timeline and the chances of Jim making the same choices and growing into those admirable traits were about the same chances of Spock growing up to be ten times more emotional than Mr. Spock.

Anything could happen since the future Romulan fuck up of a few weeks ago.

_Anything._

Even Younger Spock falling in love with Older Kirk.

The next morning, Jim arrived on time for his shift as he typically did. Everyone was in their appropriate places, not a single hair out of place. He tried to keep himself from turning and looking at his First Officer, but that was hard to do because, you know, the guy kind of _worked_ with him in the same damn shift. When Jim was trying to avoid contact, Spock would approach him with information and reports. He tried to remain professional about it. He didn't know if it was working or not, but as Spock was talking with him about the recent pulses the anomaly had burst, Jim couldn't get that image of _last night_ out of his head. He saw that memory again and again, but with his imagination it was far more erotic than it had actually been. He found himself thinking of Uhura.

He turned to her station and saw her working there steadily and efficiently. She didn't know about it. She had no knowledge that her Vulcan man-candy had stolen a kiss from his future self. Jim envied her. He wished _he_ didn't know about it either. For reasons he couldn't explain, the whole situation was incredibly painful.

Just yesterday he had been friends with Spock, played games with Spock, had been furious with the guy and then admitted his friendship and trust to the Vulcan. It had been one emotional rollercoaster Jim really wanted to get off of before he puked his guts out, and yet…here he was, not angry with the Vulcan anymore, just…sad. It was almost too painful to look at him. Knowing that his Spock preferred the older version of Jim compared to what he had now was unsettling.

How could he compare to that man?

Why did he _want_ to compare to him?

Jim stood still. _Why_ did he care if Spock was into his older self more than him? If anything, it was natural for crewmen to fall in love while on missions. Spock had Uhura and now he had James, what did he care if Spock was a player with bisexual fury?

Jim ran the thoughts through his mind again. Elder Spock had said that the mind melds had accidentally placed feelings inside his head from that of Spock's feelings about his Captain. Both times. So, these feelings he was getting, they were in reciprocation to the feelings the two alternate reality Spocks had for their Captains.

Was it possible that the older Spocks had gained such a high regard and respect for their Jims that they practically _loved_ them? It would explain why Jim felt as he did around the two Vulcans. But then, that would also imply that the feelings he had now were not his doing—not his own.

It was possible that Jim was only angry about catching the small neck kiss because of the implanted emotions. He was angry because the _other Jims_ would have been angry about it. Not him. He didn't have a reason to be. Spock and he were friends, not lovers. So it was completely probable that the entire mood he was in was completely and utterly not his doing.

Then again, it was _also_ completely probable that they _were_.

Jim had been becoming great friends with his second in command. He had been very honest when he told Spock that he trusted him and wanted to remain his friend and blah blah mushy shit like that.

Very honest.

He meant it.

Every word.

This was confusing. Jim wasn't sure which feelings were his and which were in reciprocation to the older halfsies. The only way he would know for sure was to have the emotions removed and see if he still liked Spock afterwards. But there was a problem with that, though _logical _to have them removed_,_ as Spock would put it, Jim liked these feelings. He liked them very much and felt at home with them there even if they were the cause for his current cracked out shit problem. To get rid of them or not to get rid of them.

Damnit.

"Captain, are you feeling ill?" The question broke through and settled on his mind as easy as a sack of potatoes might at a bone crushing speed. He looked up and saw that his First Officer was standing beside his Captain's chair, a slight tinge of worry around those empty eyes. Jim looked into them. They were so similar to Mr. Spock's and yet so different. _Shit_, even _if_ Jim really did like his First, it wouldn't matter because Spock had Uhura. He wouldn't give up those sexy legs for a friendship with a loser like himself. Jim sure wouldn't do that.

Spock repeated his question when Jim didn't respond. Jim looked up and caught those eyes in his. They locked. Jim stood abruptly and grasped his friend's shoulders tightly. It was like he had no control over himself at that moment, his body was reacting to a form of muscle memory. Spock appeared startled. The Bridge crew looked up to see what was going on too. Jim stared into those dark eyes, searching, searching, _searching._

_Do I like you or is this from the other two?_

_Do I like you or is this fake?_

_Could I possibly lo—_, Jim released Spock and walked from the centre of the room. Nearly everyone was watching him now. He informed Spock that he was in command and he would return shortly. Then with a turn of his heels, he left for the turbolift.

He arrived in Sickbay after a few moments. He blew pass a few medical officers and when he caught sight of Chapel, he cornered her and asked where Bones was. She informed him that the doctor was in his office. Jim thanked her and left.

He went right inside, not even caring that Bones was doing paperwork. He slumped down in the chair in front of his desk and waited. It was an odd thing for him to do—waiting. It was something Jim wasn't customary in doing on a regular basis, so when Bones noticed he wasn't fidgeting or moving about sarcastically making perverted jokes towards his profession and office supplies, he began to worry.

And worry was something Bones did best.

In an instant, a tricorder was running up and down his entire body. Jim was amazed, he hadn't even seen the doctor move from his desk. It was like the guy had just appeared out of no where. He pushed the device away.

"There's nothing physically wrong with me." Jim said.

"You're in my office, sitting, quiet as a church mouse, and you're going to tell me that something isn't _physically_ wrong with you?" He paused. "You're right, Hell must be freezing over."

"Where's Older You?" Jim suddenly asked in an attempt to change the discussion.

"Leonard is in his cabin. He'll be returning after my shift, but that's not the question at hand. What's wrong, Jim?" Bones was standing in front of him now, Jim looking up into those country eyes and Bones looking down into those chaotic ones. A firm hand was placed gently on the Captain's shoulder. Bones was in a quieter tone now.

"What's wrong, Jim?" He asked again, clearly worried. Jim shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me." Bones gave a huff.

"I witnessed a future Romulan blow up a planet with a mining ship and nearly destroy everything I hold dear—all on the sake of whether or not we want to believe it. Trust me, I'm sure whatever you have to say, the crazier it is, the more likely it's true."

Ah, good ol' Bones. There was someone he could trust to always be honest with him and tell it like it is. He was a great friend—no—he was Jim's _best friend_. Jim appreciated that and, damnit, the guy was right. They had witnessed a whole fucking shit load of crazy just weeks ago, surely the story of Spock-overdose wouldn't be too unbelievable after something like that.

"What do you know about mental shit?" Jim asked curiously. Bones planted his hand right on his doctor forehead and sighed.

"Only a month into our mini missions and you're already screwing your head up? God, Jim! Leonard was right! You _do_ have a knack for screwing yourself over!"

"No, no," Jim tried to argue, "I'm not going crazy, at least, _not yet_ and not now. I have a small problem and it _is_ mental related, but not in the sense you'd be used to." Bones sighed and sat down in the chair beside Jim.

"I don't think it'd be _any_ sense I'm used to. I don't handle mental health, Jim. I'm a doctor not a psychotherapist." He raised his palms and looked at them with a longing Jim was sure Bones only reserved for when his liquor glass was empty. "There's only so much I can do."

"I understand and I'm not asking you to play psycho-thera-whatever, I just want to know if you can help me with my minor problem I'm having with Spock." He paused. "Spocks." He corrected. Bones looked at him and gave that look that Jim knew was his 'you're cracked out high or something, aren't you?' look. It was then Jim explained his problem. He mentioned all three Spocks (Bones could handle it, right?) and the two he had induced mind melds with and the excess feelings and emotions, how they made him moody towards his Spock and blah blah, you already know. He was certain to leave out the part about Spock kissing Older Kirk, but did mention how upset he was at seeing the two so close together. During the whole explanation, Bones did little more than nod and listen. Afterwards, Jim sighed and looked to his friend.

"So, can you help me?"

"I think this is all a little out of my field, Jim, no, correction, _way out_ of my field. I don't know much about Vulcan mental problems. Maybe if you share this information with Leonard, he could help? He's been around that pointy-eared bastard longer than we have, he might have some useful information." Jim shook his head.

"No, I don't want to tell him about it. It's bad enough I'm telling you."

"Then, damnit, Jim, why don't you just do what the Elder said? Have one of them remove the tainted bits for you." Jim gave him a sarcastic look and began a poor acting frenzy.

"'Hey Spock, you're not going to believe this but I've been in two mind melds with you, though not really you and more like your older counterparts, and they left behind some shit that doesn't belong. You know, feelings and shit like that. Wanna remove it? No? You don't? Why not? Oh, I see, you're too fucking busy strangling me again.'" Jim mocked a quick choking of himself and returned his attention to the doctor. "Yeah, Bones, that's a fucking wonderful idea." Bones rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Why not ask Mr. Spock?"

"Are you _shitting_ me? He's half the cause for this! When I'm around him I get all…warm inside. I could never ask him."

"Then you seem to be at a fork in the road. I suggest you make your decision quickly because you can't captain a ship with all that nonsense running about your mind." He was right. Jim couldn't. He was used to being the badass Captain who could handle anything from irrational Vulcans to pissed off Romulans, but this was something new. This was _emotional_, something that Jim didn't handle regularly. He shown his emotions, unlike a certain _Vulcan_ who needed to have it ignited and burning like a fucking house before he did anything, and handled them well but this was a whole new level of epic fail for him. James T. Kirk, Captain of the Starship _Enterprise_ could beat off future fucked up aliens but was unable to fend off the swirling pool of alternate universe Vulcan juice in his brain. Yeah, what a way to end his captaincy.

Not today.

Jim stood and brushed his uniform like all his thoughts had mindlessly fallen on to it. He faced Bones. The doctor was looking back at him, a look of uncertainty, but friendly.

"You're right. I need to do something. I can't have this happening right now. I have my whole future ahead of me and I won't stop and let some weird feelings end the beginning of my wicked badass career." Bones gave a light smile. Jim did too. Then he slapped Bones' shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Besides, if I want to be anything like my eight-year-older counterpart, I have to start acting more like a Captain and less like a child-delinquent."

"Spoken like a true Captain." The doctor said.

"Thanks, Bones. I was right to think you're a whole new level of pure awesome. You really are."

"Aw, Jim, I'm _blushing_." Both snickered. "No, but seriously, can I get a recording of that for the times you want to chew my head off?" Jim headed for the door.

"Sorry, dude. Better luck next time." And he was off. He left so quickly that he didn't have time to see another smile form on that doctor's face. Bones really liked Jim and was happy he could help, even if the methods he used were small and insignificant.

So Jim knew what he had to do. There was no more bullshitting out of this one. He needed to have the emotions removed and they needed to be removed by _some_ Vulcan soon. With that, he returned to the Bridge and found everything was just as he had left it. He sat in his chair, everyone was looking at him, but he barked for them to return to their work and they were all silently informed that he was better now. Even Spock tilted a brow at the strange emotional change.

Just as a Yoeman had given him a data PADD with some engineering information he had requested from Scotty, the ship shook.

A _big_ shake too.

So big that the ship rocked to one side, sirens suddenly blared and everyone had fallen to the floor.

"Status report, Spock!" Jim barked as he lifted himself from on top of an unfortunate (or maybe fortunate?) Yoeman.

"The ship was hit with another magnetic burst, Sir. We have sustained no breeches but…" Jim had retuned to his chair.

"But what?" He demanded as he turned towards the Science station. Spock was looking into his monitors very carefully and slowly moved his gaze to his Captain. "Well?"

"We have gathered another problem, Captain." Spock said to him flatly, implying that Jim should walk over and look for himself. Jim did, but the monitor meant nothing to him. He wasn't really sure what he was reading. As his eyes looked around the dancing upcoming data, he stopped. Something was wrong with the calculations on the readings of the anomaly. For some reason all readings were zero. Jim stepped back, in disbelief. "Yes, Captain," Spock said after a moment when he knew Jim was now aware of exactly what 'problem' they now had, "it appears the anomaly has imploded and removed itself. The anomaly is no more."

Well, _shit!_

Jim ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lower lip. This. Shit. Was. Bad. The anomaly was the only source they were certain of that could send their counterparts back to their time, now that it was gone, how the _fuck_ were they supposed to get back now?

_Don't shout a string of curse words, Jim_, he told himself as he tried to remain calm.

This was fucking brilliant. Not only did he have emotional problems, but now the universe decided to fuck him up a little more by taking away the only 'door' they supposedly had to send the older guys back. This was bad. Very bad. He looked up at Spock who appeared to be thinking the same thing he was.

They had to tell the counterparts.

Not just tell them, but possibly subtly tell them that they might never get back home. Who ever wanted to hear news like that?

"I will inform Captain James." Spock said as he started for the turbolift, but Jim grasped his arm tightly.

"No." Jim said quietly. "_I'll_ tell him." There was no way in hell that he was going to let Spock have an excuse to smooch on his new boyfriend some more, not while Uhura was in the room probably wondering where her man was. It made Jim sick to think he was doing that to her. She didn't deserve it. She had been there for Spock, after all, when his planet imploded and mother died. He was angry again, but tried to suppress it. This wasn't the time to experience another snappy emotion towards his First. He gave Spock command and exited for the turbolift. Once on his deck, he walked towards the cabin of James. When he got there, he stopped. He looked at the stale grey colouring of the door and simply stood.

How was he going to tell him? How did someone tell someone else they weren't going home? This was bound to be hard on them. They would be gone forever from the world they knew, the friends they loved, the people they touched. Everything. Gone.

His head hung low for an instant, but then he determined himself again and decided that sulking about it wasn't going to make a damn bit of difference and chimed the door.

No answer.

He tried again. No answer. He waited for a few more minutes and chimed again.

Still, no answer. He walked down the hall and tried Mr. Spock's cabin. The same thing. No answer on either chimes. Thinking, he figured they might be in the Private Rec Room again. He walked to the room and noticed the door had a lock on it that he didn't put there.

They had to be inside.

He messed with the lock, trying to figure out the code. Why would they put one on it anyway? It was a _recreational room_. Jim didn't even lock it. He had no need. Once the code was figured out (huzzah! It was a simple Captain code), the door opened and Jim stepped inside.

"James? Mr. Spock?" He looked around and stopped mid-stride. There, on the table, sat James and in front of him was Mr. Spock. The older Vulcan had his back to Jim, but the younger Captain knew what was going on from the look of pure ecstasy on James' face and the parting of the man's legs right at Mr. Spock's head. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Mr. Spock was doing to James.

James caught noticed of him, a blush forming around his cheeks, and Mr. Spock turned slightly to see who had come in behind them. A slight trail of something white on the man's lips. Jim should have looked away then, but he didn't. He wasn't disgusted by the act he had just walked in on, no, not at all. It was the fact that James had been kissed by his Spock and was now receiving oral pleasure from the older Spock.

"You…" Jim started, but then the fury broke, "You two-timing son of a _bitch!_" Jim finally blurted out. Mr. Spock had stood while James fixed himself to be presentable.

"Now, calm yourself," James said, "I know this is probably very confusing for you—"

"Shut it, old man!" James fell silent, Mr. Spock not moving an inch from where he was found. "How the _fuck_ could you do this?" Both older counterparts appeared confused. Jim stepped forward, but then stepped back, not sure what to do or what he'd do if he got too close to them. "First you have a make-out session with _my_ Spock and then you get some head from _yours_? What the hell, man? So now _every_ Spock fucking belongs to you?"

"Jim, what is he speaking about?" The older Vulcan was obviously talking to James, but had called him 'Jim' by mistake. James' face went through a barrage of changes before it settled on a more serious one.

"I don't know." James finally said.

"The _hell_ you don't!" Jim shouted. He was angry now, angrier than before. He was so pissed that _he_ could go back in time and blow up a fucking planet. He approached them and pointed a hard finger at James' face. "I saw you! I saw you last night leaving this room and my Spock leaning over to suckle your two-timing, cheating neck!"

"Now wait just a—"

"I _fucking_ saw _you!_" James' fell silent again. Mr. Spock made no attempt to speak, but Jim looked up at him anyway. "_You_ probably knew! That's why you didn't want to say good night to them! It makes sense now." Jim turned back to James. "You just think you're so fucking wonderful that you can have any Spock in any timeline you see fit! Well listen up, asshole, you might be me, but I'd never _never_, cheat on someone, even if they were technically the same damn person! You're disgusting! You're—you're—" A quick hand grasped Jim's shoulder and turned him around violently. His watering blue eyes fell on those of his own First Officer.

"I think that is quite enough, Jim." Spock told him. Jim was startled to see the man. When had he arrived and how long had he been there?

"How can you say that?" Jim asked, sounding much out of breath from his rant. "I saw you kiss him, I know how much better he is than me, but seriously, how can you be so cool about this?" Spock shook his head and walked over to James. Once there, he turned his back to Jim and asked:

"This is how you saw us, correct?" Jim nodded, noting that they were in the correct positions. Spock then moved up, it looked like he was kissing James' neck again. "And this is what you saw?" He asked. Jim said it was. Spock then asked for him to come around and have a look for himself. Reluctant at first, he finally walked over and saw that the kiss had been an optical illusion. From where he had been standing, it only _appeared_ that Spock had kissed James. Jim was confused.

"Wait a second, then why did you do that? Why get so close to the guy?" Spock motioned for him to come closer and when he did, Spock pulled down the collar of James' shirt to reveal a scar. It was in the shape of a bite. He was still confused.

"It appears that I have some explaining to do." James said. "We have, many things, to clear up." The older Kirk had everyone sit at the table.

"I am terribly sorry that you thought Spock and I were," he looked over briefly at the younger Vulcan, "engaged in some form of a relationship. This is untrue, as you can see." Jim nodded slowly. Okay, he made that mistake, but he was still unconvinced. Why would Spock want to get that close to see a damn scar? "After you and Mr. Spock left the room, Spock and I fell into conversation. Somehow or another, we got on to the topic of relationships when I mentioned that your Spock had the same absentminded flicking of his tongue as my Spock during our game play."

"That is when I realized that James was implying that he and Mr. Spock had formed a relationship." Spock said quickly. "I had performed no 'flicking of my tongue', James was teasing a trait of mine that only those who have witnessed me in close quarters would know about." James went to continue.

"He didn't believe me when I admitted that my relationship was true. So I offered to show him proof when our game was finished." A pause. "It was when we were leaving that I showed him the scar that my Spock had left on me as a mark of ownership. The scar was Mr. Spock's own bite. He had claimed me." Spock finished for him.

"I was analyzing the bite when you saw us, Jim, I had found that the bite indentions were similar to that of my own dental records and were, in fact, true to my counterpart. James was speaking the truth." Jim had been sitting quietly during the explanation. So, James and Mr. Spock had formed a relationship? When did that happen? He suddenly felt like such an ass for assuming all that had happened. It made sense now, all of it, for real this time.

_I'm such a dumb-fuck_, he thought to himself. Rubbing the back of his neck, a blush streaming across his face, he apologized to everyone.

"There's no need to apologize," James said, "you had thought Spock and I were doing naughty things together and simply were trying to defend him from my 'cheating'. If that had been true, that would have been admirable. What really surprises me is that on that assumption you allowed him to engage in this 'fake' relationship while still being boyfriends yourselves." Jim blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Spock. You're dating, right?" Jim and Spock switched glances and he thought he saw Spock slightly move away.

"Uh…_no._" Jim said. "Spock's dating Uhura, not me." James gave a puzzled look.

"James," Mr. Spock said, "this is a different timeline, Spock and the Captain might not ever engage in a relationship together here."

"So this whole time you thought he and I were _dating?_" Jim asked, almost in non-belief.

"That's right." James said nonchalantly. "I had, only assumed. I suppose I was wrong, considering he is instead dating Lt. Uhura."

"That is also incorrect." Spock spoke up. The words broke like thunder. Everyone looked at him. A slight greenish blush had formed over his cheeks. "I had ended the relationship with Lt. Uhura two days previous. It was mutual. We both had needs that were not being met, so we mutually ended our courtship." He flicked his eyes up at Jim. "When James went on to continue the conversation of our supposed relationship in the other timeline, I had mentioned a few things from this timeline which would have given him the assumption that you and I were dating, Jim. I apologize for the confusion and misinterpreted facts." Jim sighed and looked around the room for a moment. Spock _wasn't_ dating Uhura anymore? Well, that was somewhat of a relief, or would have been easier to take if his had known about it two days ago. He might not have exploded as much as he had tonight. But, now his Spock was free from relationships. Jim thought it was the implanted emotions, but the news suddenly made him happy.

"You know, they don't _have to be_."

"Excuse me, Jim?" Spock asked.

"You know, they don't have to be misinterpreted. Wanna be my boyfriend?" He flashed an uneasy smile at the Vulcan which was met with an expressionless mask. Spock then turned his eyes away as if he couldn't possibly imagine doing such a thing.

"And why would _I_ want to be in a relationship with _you_?"

"The older guys seem to like it."

"They are not us."

"Please? I mean, all this Vulcan mix up in my head has really clouded my thought process and I figured actually dating you might cure it."

"Vulcan mix up?"

"Yeah, from the mind melds." That came out suddenly and Jim hadn't meant to say it. He clapped his hand over his mouth again just as Spock's eyes looked sharply in his direction. Oh shit. This wasn't good.

"You have experienced a mind meld? And by your plural use, I am to presume you have done this more than _once?_" Before Jim could defend himself, Mr. Spock spoke for him.

"The Captain and I had shared a mind meld so he could explain to me the tragedies that had taken place here in your time. It was a logical method to explain such circumstances, but as for the other meld, I am unaware of it."

"A….story for another time." Jim said at length, hoping to drop it there.

"But, Captain, we may not get another chance for this explanation considering the limited amount of time we have around the anomaly." Mr. Spock said.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Jim had completely forgotten about that. Spock switched glances with him just then as well. It looked like he wasn't the only one who forgot. Through the heated argument and explanation, they both had forgotten to mention that these two men might not ever make it back home. Taking a deep breath, Jim began to explain what had happened on the Bridge. James and Mr. Spock could only look on, in what Jim was sure looked like horror.

...

A/N – Thank you to everyone who had reviewed! You guys are just awesome! I know a lot of you are confused about the pairings here, but hopefully this chapter cleared it up. I really like Bones, I think he is so cool. I hope to have more of him in the next chapter. Thank you again to the 100+ of you who have story alerted this! I'm so happy! *cries* Opinions and suggestions are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

So let's get a summary of all the shit that has gone down in the past two days, shall we? First, an anomaly spit out a vessel named _Orion_ and on it was Jim's, Spock's, and Bones' eight-year-older counterparts. Okay, done deal, pretty sweet, get to ask all kinds of questions and have our older selves bullshit the hell out of us if they want to. No problem.

Second, Spock got all pissy with his counterpart and practically maimed the guy because Older Him didn't know about the 'tragedies' that had taken place in this universe. Okay, so we solved that problem with a mind meld, got a little cozy with one another, time went on and we worked out okay. No problem. We're totally cool now.

Third, due to the mind meld (okay, _melds_) Jim experienced unwanted feelings towards Mr. Spock and Elder Spock and was practically bitchy towards his own. Solved that problem too, mostly, well, not _solved_ more than _found a solution_.

_We're still pending on that one._

Fourth, it was decided that the anomaly would be studied to try and find a way to send the older guys back, because, you know, having two doctors, two bullshit Captains, and _three_ fucking half-pissy-Vulcans in one universe just, you know, wasn't working out.

Probability of a kinky three-way with either the Spocks or the Bones?

0%, but hell, who _wouldn't_ want to at least try that out?

Okay, back to the problem at hand. _Yeah, sorry, I got carried away there thinking about stuff._

Fifth, Jim had caught his Spock necking-kissing, erotically making-out, man-on-man hot action scenes with his older self, James—_fine, that wasn't true either and I _may_ have exaggerated a bit._ Which, turned out to be an optical illusion and Spock _hadn't_ kissed James, so when Jim caught James and Mr. Spock doing the nasty in _his_ Private Rec Room, he may have blown up on the guy just a tad bit too much.

_Aw, fuck it, he was bound to get fussed at anyway. Freaking awesome dude and his _obviously _more awesome traits than me. They guy can't even _cheat_ right!_

Quiet time now, Jim.

_Shut up._

So that brings us to our sixth and seventh point. Spock (younger pissy version) found out that Jim had been in some mind melds (yay for nonchalant deception!) and didn't take the news well. Then, Jim and Spock both remembered how they got into this mess in the first place. The anomaly had disappeared—well—imploded. _It's not there any more._ This is a problem because now the older versions are stuck here for sure until they can find another way to send them back. Which, even with the _Enterprise_'s new fangled glory and awesome computer systems and kick-ass crew, there's only so much they can do. It didn't help that Jim had a thing for speeding past the stop sign in his brain and letting his thoughts fly our freely into their own fifteen-car-pile-up.

"Well, you guys still have each other." He told the serious older Vulcan and the agape mouthed James. If Spock had been all human he might have smacked Jim's arm or bitch slapped his forehead, but he wasn't, so he settled on staring at Jim heavily to get the message across that that had been 1. Bad timing and 2. Stupid as all fucking hell to say at this point. His emotionless stare said it all:

_Jim, are you as fucking stupid as you are bat-shit crazy about maiming yourself on away missions? What the fuck, man?_

Jim shut his mouth, getting the message. Okay, that _was_ a stupid thing to say, but it was true. The guys could be alone right now, separated, and since they were lovers _that_ would have been terrible. So yeah, at least they _did_ really have each other—even if that meant leaving everyone else behind. It could be a lot worse.

_They could have landed in an alternate universe where men were castrated for anything._

_Just sayin'._

Jim sat at the table, feeling like a total idiot, which was becoming the norm for him. He didn't like being seen as an incompetent fool, but he couldn't help it. He was still just as new to the Captain-gig as Spock was to the whole taking orders from a monkey thing. Jim snickered silently. Nah, Spock would probably have an easier time with a monkey. He sighed, he had made himself feel bad.

Silence had already taken form in the rec room. It was obvious no one knew what to say, except Jim who was still being heavily stared at as a warning not to open his mouth. Ever. It was a full minute before anyone dared to speak.

"We can not hide ourselves here too much longer, James," Mr. Spock began softly, "someone is bound to find out our identities and this may pose a problem."

"Yes," James agreed in a sort of dazed state, "it will be troublesome should Starfleet Command realize this error. Considering that they have already dealt with alternate timeline mishaps, they may not take any chances and detain us immediately upon arrival back from the missions."

"A logical deduction." Both Spocks said at once. As if on cue, they both flared their eyes at one another, Younger Spock's gaze appearing more deadly than that of the Older Spock. Jim switched glances between them, apparently there was still some intensity there. If Jim didn't know any better he would have sworn the two were just about to pounce on one another and start one of those bitch fights he had frequently seen in high school between the top cheerleader and the top school whore.

"Now, now, gentlemen," James spoke up to save the day, "you are both equally logical and there's no need to argue over that. We have bigger problems to assess here." Oh, you know it was bad when the _Captain_ had to remind the stoic First Officer to get his shit straight. Jim tried not to smile as the two Vulcans rearranged their features to try and not look like they were embarrassed, or as embarrassed as a Vulcan could look anyway, which was simply just tensed eyes and a slight green flush on the tips of their ears. It was kind of cute.

_Damn those implanted fucking emotions and shit!_

Spock noticed his slight mental outburst and turned to him casually. "Are you feeling ill, Captain?"

"Nah," Jim said with a wave of his hand as a blush streamed across his face, "I'm good. I'm good." Man, Jim was just _beaming_ a captainly air today.

Not.

To regain back some of the ego he lost due to the older version of awesome sitting across the table from him, he sat and thought about the problem they were facing. "So, we can't send you guys back via the anomaly," he thought out loud, "and Starfleet Command will probably dissect you guys in more ways than one," he sat back into his chair comfortably, "so, I guess the only thing we can do is find a reason to delay our missions so we can search for another anomaly, maybe look for the similar characteristics that were around it to maybe pin point where another one might be." Jim was so lost in his thought he didn't notice the impressed look on his Spock's face. Jim then sat up straight and clapped his hands together playfully.

"Okay, Spock," the younger Vulcan appeared alert, "you did the reports on the anomaly in full, correct?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Of course you did, it was stupid for me to ask that. Now, you know all the measurements, its composition, its damn well near everything. Do you think you can scan the area for those certain measurements to maybe pin point possible locations where another one might occur?" Spock nodded slowly and skillfully.

"It is possible. Those measurements were particular."

"Great," Jim smiled, "and Mr. Spock, you also had readings and measurements on the anomaly before you guys blacked out from suffocation, correct?" Mr. Spock looked up, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Captain. I still have those measurements on my tricorder."

"Good, good! We'll put those measurements together and see what we can find. Spock," Jim said while standing to look at his Vulcan, "I'm leaving it up to you to find these gentlemen a way home. Do you think you can handle such a big responsibility?" Jim knew the answer, but Spock nodded all the same.

"Of course."

"As for the delay," Jim continued as he paced around the table, now in deep thought and thinking how badass he must look right now, "the best method will be to tell the truth." Everyone looked up at him in unison, like he knew they would. "I'll tell them about the anomaly and give them both the readings we have. That way, they might be able to warn us of other anomalies similar to that within the area, so we'll get twice the feedback on these things." He held up two fingers as a visual and smiled like a goof with the greatest plan since sticking your dick in a vacuum tube.

"What about the issue of our counterparts?" Spock asked. Jim's grin widened.

"We don't _have_ to tell them about that tid bit, but we can report on the strange magnetic bursts and how they have _set us back about a week_." If Spock were human he was sure that stoic expression on his face would have read: _'Are you made of all that is illogical, Jim?_', but fortunately, Spock was _not_ all human so the impression Jim got was: _'What. The. Fuck?'_

"There is a flaw in your plan," _obviously_, was the unvoiced word heard after that, "the bursts did not affect the ship in any way." Oh, Spock, you lovable too-observant pointy-eared son of a bitch.

"Not yet it hasn't." Jim smirked and placed a Captainly hand on the back of Spock's shoulder, "but by tomorrow morning Scotty's gonna have a lot of magnetic related problems down there in engineering." Everyone still had their eyes plastered on Jim's notoriously illogic person.

"You are suggesting to sabotage your own ship?" Mr. Spock asked with a quirk in his eyebrow. Jim placed his hands firmly on the table and leaned forward. "Sabotage is such a mean word, I think of it more like…well, there really isn't a better word is there?" a pause. "Sabotage it is then!" He snickered at his wonderfully flawless plan.

"With our security personnel, cameras, and systems, how do you suppose you will get into engineering without someone spotting you?" Jim turned his gaze from that of his party-pooping First Officer and turned to James.

"That's where _you_ are going to come in handy." James gave the slightest of smiles, something that if Jim were a woman he would have stopped mid-sentence, "We're tag teaming this shit. You have over eight years experience with this ship. You know it inside and out by now, so you're going to help me come up with a nice route in and out."

"It is true, I do know my ship rather well," James said placing a suggestive hand on his chin, "but this is a different reality. Things are not as they are in mine." Jim must have given a look of frustration because James' face suddenly looked interested.

"Do you _want_ to go home or not?" Jim wheedled, nearly whining. "That's another dumb question, of course you do. So, honestly, I don't think you guys have much of a choice. If we delay the missions for at least a week, we might have enough time to look up possible locations on other anomalies. God knows we need the eff-ing time." Everyone nodded slowly in agreement. Jim's smile could not have been wider if he was kick-ass Joker from Batman. He thought his plan was so full of epic awesome that he sat down into his chair and put his feet up in a way of showing just how cool he was.

_I am a badass motherfucker,_ he thought to himself.

"Though possibly detrimental to the _Enterprise_," Spock said after a moment, "I do find your plan…_logical_. It may very well work in our favour."

"I agree." Mr. Spock added. "I must admit that I was for a loss of plans to help our situation, but you seem to have brought back a sense of 'faith' as the Earth term would be. If this plan is to succeed, you will almost make me believe in 'luck'." Jim winked at him and put his feet down in a swift motion.

"Stay on this ship long enough and I'll make you believe in _anything_." Mr. Spock stared at Jim who stared right back with equal intensity. Jim hadn't known how suggestive that had sounded until James cleared his throat to break the two away from their sudden eye-sex and moved towards Mr. Spock, as if to say 'he's taken, back off, youngin''.

"Well," James started, "your plan does seem to have its possibility in working, but we should go over more crucial details before we begin an attempt."

"I agree." Spock said suddenly. "I will clear the Science Room and take Mr. Spock there with me to review our data." He stood and looked at the older Vulcan who stood up as well. They walked towards the door, but just before they left, Spock turned.

"Captain," Spock said in almost a hushed tone.

"Oh, I know," Jim confessed with a smirk, "I'm awesome, I know. I know." He licked his lips and flashed a perverted smile. "You can thank me by considering that offer to be my boyfriend." He winked. Spock's brow tilted and a slight flush met his ears.

"I will sooner accept my Human half." He turned on his heels and left abruptly. Jim snickered and turned to James who didn't look nearly as amused as he was.

"Well," Jim chuckled, "I didn't exactly hear a 'no'."

...

It only took a few hours for Jim and James to come up with a suitable plan. They ran it by the Spocks who were working steadily in the Science Room and both agreed with them. Here was the plan:

Mr. Spock and Spock would make a small device which when inserted into the engineering panels would cause a magnetic field to generate and shut down the equipment on the entire level. This device would be disguised as a wire and so would blend in nicely and the chances of Scotty actually finding it would be low. The device would be given to Jim and James who would come during the skeleton shift and put it in place, all the while Jim would scramble the security systems as James placed the object. Spock would announce that another magnetic burst was about to hit, Mr. Spock would scramble the magnetic distortion of the object within the system to keep anyone from pin pointing it, and then James and Jim would escape from engineering and return to their cabins while Spock walked down the corridors to fake the scene that a large magnetic burst has put the ship in down time. Jim knew that Scotty would assess the problem and admit to the down time, and Jim would contact Starfleet Command with the half-truth. It. Was. Flawless.

At least, they all _hoped._

The Spocks only took an hour to construct such a simple device as a magnetic disturbance wire. When they had completed it, they returned to the Private Rec Room (now being called 'The Office of Evil Plans' by Jim) where they told Jim and James how to install it and use it properly. James went over his plans a little more thoroughly with everyone to be sure they were all on the same page. After the talk, Spock said that he and Jim were to return to the Bridge and would bring the plan to fruition after their shift. Before they got that far, Jim decided to share their plan with the doctors. They needed to know this stuff too.

When Jim reached Sickbay, he was surprised to see Leonard out in the open walking with Bones freely around the medical room. Jim's heart sank as he grabbed his friend violently by the wrist, not even caring that the guy was holding a hypo.

"Are you _high_ or something?" Jim demanded. He pointed a finger frustratingly at Leonard who was treating a bed-written, sickly Yoeman. "_He_ can't be walking around here in the open!" Bones was reserved more than he should have been and calmly removed his wrist and shushed Jim.

"It's not a problem. All the sick just think they're seeing double. He's been really helpful by taking half my workload off my shoulders." After much dispute over how Jim was overacting and how Bones was a lazy-ass slacker (which, he _did_ end up admitting to), Jim told Bones the news and of their plan. Somewhere along the line Leonard was brought over and he listened in as well. In the end, both shook their heads and spoke in unison.

"You're insane." Whoa, it was so creepy when they did that whole 'speaking at the same time' thing.

"Scotty is practically married to this ship. He loves it. The second he sees a wire he doesn't recognize, it's game over." Younger Bones told him with a crossing of his arms.

"Ah, but you doubt the joined efforts of the most awesomely awesome Captains and slightly-less-than-us awesome half-Vulcans."

"No." Older Bones retorted. "I have no doubts in your plans what-so-ever, what I doubt is that Scotty'll let you strut into his nursery and tinker with his babies."

"Dude, that joke has got to die." The younger doctor said, "I have _got_ to get those horrible 'Scotty screwing the _Enterprise'_ images out of my head." They looked at each other seriously and then began to snicker. "Man, you totally thought I was serious!"

"You had me going for a second there!" Older Bones chuckled. They gave a fist pound to one another as the laughter subsided. Jim wasn't amused. Damnit, he was being serious and these two needed to quit mocking him. He turned on the Captain Mode.

"This is serious." He said flatly, "I need both of you to cooperate for this plan to work. I want to send these gentlemen home, I'm sure there's a lot to miss about the other universe." Both Bones looked at him and steady themselves. They looked almost ashamed for having to be told to behave by their less-than-great-example Captain.

"What can we do?" Older Bones asked.

"For starters, _you_," Jim said while pointing at him, "need to get back to your cabin. You don't belong out here where Nurse Chapel or some of the other medical crew might see you." He then turned to his Bones. "And you Bones, I need you to distract Scotty somehow tonight." Bones rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm a doctor not a bottle of Scottish liquor." The doctor replied heatedly. "How am I supposed to distract him?"

"I don't know!" Jim threw his hands up in a small bit of frustration. The original plans hadn't called for any distractions on Scotty, but Jim thought it might help should the guy still be working down there after shift. "Be creative. Dance a jig with him, get him drunk off his ass,—hell—seduce the fuck out of him! I don't care, just make sure that man is not working down there after hours." A pause as he watched Bones take in all the information. "Do you understand?"

"Aye, Captain." He shook his head and gave Jim a small smile. "It's nice to see you making the turn around from stupid-dumbshit-lucky Earth saviour to a real Captain." Jim smiled back.

"I gotta start somewhere." He shrugged. "Plus, I always wanted to yell orders at you, so that part of my sick fetish is complete." Well, _that_ air of authority didn't last long. He slapped both men on the shoulders and turned to leave.

"The Alpha Shift ends in three hours. Be ready, gentlemen." He then made his leave. He took himself to the Bridge where he was greeted by an acknowledging Vulcan and the rest of his Bridge crew. He whispered to Spock about what he had told Bones to do and then they completed their shift like nothing else was going to happen. _Especially_ not a totally awesome sabotage plan.

When the skeleton crew started coming in and the morning crew lining out, the plan was set in motion. There were to wait exactly one hour before any shit happened. They gathered at the Private Rec Room, _the Office of Evil Plans_, where they were greeted by James, Mr. Spock, and to their surprise: Bones and Leonard. Jim gave a sheepish smile as his doctor looked at him with a stern expression of how exactly he _didn't_ want to distract the Scotsman.

They all sat and went through the plan one last time to clue in the doctors and make sure no one was going to fuck up and forget what to do—like Jim.

Especially Jim.

Actually, _just Jim_.

"You know, I'm not a dumbass all the time. I _can_ actually think things through and do stuff right." Jim said aggravatingly to James and Spock who had been explaining the plans again. "I kinda, you know, _made the plan_ to begin with."

"This is not to ridicule your ability in forming plans, Captain," Spock said slowly like the word 'ridicule' was too big for him to understand, "we are just in need of clarification to make sure that the sabotage goes well without the possibilities of errors." Jim sneered at him.

"It's things like _that_ that make me _want_ to fuck it up." Both Bones and Spocks spoke at once, but Jim could hardly make out what each had said since it had been jumbled all together. He knew the Vulcans had said: "That would be illogical" and he was certain the doctors had said: "You'd be an idiot to do that" and "Shut the hell up, Jim".

"You know what?" He asked in response to all their jumbled mess, "Fuck you guys, you wouldn't even have the plan were it not for my handsome face and awesome Captain thinking."

"I hardly see how your aesthetics would help in any situation." Younger Spock said with the Vulcan equivalent of a taunt. The Older Spock looked away for a moment and James gave a little blush.

"Actually," Mr. Spock said at once, "James' aesthetic appeal and charm have helped in some missions quite heroically." Jim could see a bit of a blush streaming across James' face.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, an unnecessary flattery, but thank you." James finally said. Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock and winked.

"In your face by the way, oh, and that offer still stands, you know." Jim waggled his brows suggestively, "You can still get a piece of this Captain Sexy Pants and his 'heroic aesthetic appeal'." Spock turned away and ignored him like an uninterested high school girl.

"Back, to the topic at hand," Younger Bones said, though it was strange to see him helping Spock out of a situation, though Jim was sure it was simply to avoid knowing what they were talking about. Though it was like, _obvious_.

They continued with the explanation. When the hour was over (to Jim's relief because sitting still was so fucking hard), they commenced their plan with Bones calling down to engineering to see if Scotty was still there. When his voice was heard over the intercom, Bones cringed and made up some lie about how Scotty's performance evaluation was slipping and he needed to take another look at the guy to make sure the tests hadn't been wrong or something. Smooth, Bones, _smooth_.

When the intercom shut off, Jim couldn't help but to laugh. "I swear, man, that sounded like the worst pick-up line ever!" He could see a blush forming on the doctor's face as the others seemed to be holding back amusement of their own. It really _had_ sounded like a lame excuse to see Scotty.

"I hate you, Jim. When this is all over, I'm going to make sure your next physical will involve blow torches and acid injections." Jim grinned sarcastically.

"I love you too, Bonesy."

Bones left the room to get to Sickbay, while Spock handed James the wire. They all left together, Mr. Spock left to head for the ship's main controls, Spock left to assist the skeleton crew and 'fake' the magnetic burst, while Jim and James went off together on their route to place the wire.

_All of this for sake of keeping those older guys identities a secret_, Jim mused, reminding himself why this complicated plan had to work. James stealthily lead them down some corridors that Jim hadn't even known about until now, and while dodging crewmen and finally getting to the engineering deck. Jim hoisted himself up into the controls as James hid behind a computer engine. It was there that Jim started messing with the security system. It only took him a few minutes to get the system to temporarily shut down.

An alarm went off. Jim hadn't anticipated that, but this _was_ the best ship in the fleet, it was only natural that it'd be awesome about hacker-related problems. James looked like he was in panic below, but suddenly the alarm shut off. Jim smiled as he knew it was either his Spock or Mr. Spock who had shut it down skillfully. He continued his work and finally gave James the go ahead.

Jim dropped down beside the man and stood as lookout while James took the wire to the engine controls. He watched the older man work fast. He took the cover off one of the panels with ease and started shifting through the wires to find exactly where he needed to put the magnetic one. Jim found this all exhilarating. Not only was he doing something bad, but he was doing something bad on his _own_ ship. If he was caught sabotaging his own vessel, Starfleet Command could Court Martial him, and if he got Court Martialed, what did that mean for the older guys?

Jim gulped. A lot was riding on this. He knew after the _Narada_ incident that the higher-ups weren't going to take more alternate reality people lightly—even if they were of the best damn officers in the fleet.

James was just about to place the wire when a security officer that Jim knew as Gibson, cornered him with a phaser and shouted for James to put his hands up. Well…_Shit!_

"Drop your item, put your hands up and turn around." Gibson ordered James. He was reluctant at first, but after the second barked order, James turned slowly around, the wire still in hand. Gibson looked at him questionably.

"Who are you?" He asked in a sort of daze. James smiled.

"I have many names." He was stalling. "I have been called a scoundrel, a king, a fool, a lover," this guy was _full_ of dramatic pauses, "the Captain of the dark night, the prince of the holy hand, the toy of a child, and the heart of a lion. But," He paused dramatically, "you may simply call me 'goodnight'." And with that final phrase, Jim struck the man behind his neck and he was out like a light. During the whole dramatic scene Jim had been creeping up behind him.

"Nice hit." James said.

"Nice irregular pauses." Jim added. "Have you really been called all those things?"

"Well," he lightly shrugged, "'scoundrel' is defiantly one I remember."

"Ah." Jim replied. There was no more time for talk as James steadily placed the wire in position. He turned to Jim and gave him the go ahead to alert Spock. Jim buzzed his communicator knowing that Spock would get the message that everything was in place and he should start faking the up coming magnetic data. When that was complete, he heard sirens start to blare and he heard Spock speaking over the intercom.

"This is Lt. Commander Spock, a magnetic burst has been detected from an anomaly in the area and is approaching the _Enterprise_. Please use caution and brace yourself for impact." James turned the wire on and immediately a large bang was heard as the ship's systems began to shut down and fail. Now they just needed to escape before the engineering crew arrived to try and resolve the problem.

Jim began to lead the way out, he was always the type of man to lead a situation, but when they started hearing footsteps clambering to get down here, he panicked. James took over as he grabbed Jim's arm violently to pull him behind a computer engine. From there, they peered over the corner to see many crewmen and women steadily trying to locate the problems. Jim thought for a brief moment how he hoped that Mr. Spock had scrambled everything correctly, and I say brief because the next instant, James was pulling Jim up into the control panels that led to the security systems. Just as Jim shut the panel below them, they could see personnel through the ventilation slits walking below. That had been close.

Jim decided to fix the security controls while they were up there, and once everything was back to normal, they moved through the system. It was a tight space, used mainly for one person to be able to squeeze through should there be any problems with the system, so imagine two men trying to fit their way through there.

Jim winced as his view was completely full of his older self's ass.

"Come on, we don't have much time." James said quickly, "Spock is probably already on his way to your quarters." _Duh,_ Jim thought, _have I always been Captain Obvious or do I grow into it with age?_ He followed his older self through the tight space and finally they broke free on the other side which placed them in a different part of the engineering room. To get out, they'd have to slip down the Jefferies Tubes and take the risk of falling into a crowded hall. Jim just hoped that no one was wandering around down there.

James was first to look down the tubes and when he said the coasts was clear, he motioned for Jim to follow. They slipped down the tubes, one after the other, and fell to the bottom. They landed in the hallway on the lower deck. No one was around. Walking briskly, they began the rest of their escape.

This hall was out in the open, anyone could be coming down it at any time, so their pace quickened for the turbolift. Dodging more crewmen, they managed to get inside without anyone's notice. Once the doors shut, both relaxed and released the breath they had been holding. That had been quite a rush. Jim looked up to his counterpart who was breathing rather hard. James looked up to him too.

Both instantly laughed.

"Man!" Jim started, "I haven't had to sneak around like that since that one crazy bitch back at the academy!"

"I hear ya," James said with a chuckle, "I don't think I've had to do that around my own ship before. Quite a rush."

"We're not home free yet." Jim reminded him. "We still got to make it back to our cabins. We got fake reports to make, fake data to make, we have _a lot_ to make up to make sure it looks right to Starfleet Command." James placed a warm hand on Jim's shoulder. He looked up instantly and saw those brown eyes looking deep into his.

"You did good, boy. Mr. Spock and I…if we can find a way to get home after this…we won't be able to thank you enough." He shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, old man. You'd do the same for me."

The turbolift's doors opened to reveal their deck. They stepped out in the same stride, the Private Rec Room in sight. As they quickened their pace, they were suddenly stopped by a voice calling them from behind.

"Stop right there."

Jim and James instantly froze.

...

A/N - *big smile* You are all so wonderful with your reviews. I can't tell you how happy they are making me! I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. *cries* Thank you so much! I am so thankful! So, how are you liking it now? This chapter wasn't really long, but long enough if you ask me. I wanted to give Jim a more Captain air since I'd been making him act like a doofus for some time now. Do you think I executed it well? I hope I did! *hugs* Thank you agai to all of you who have story alerted this and favourited it and reviewed. It means so much to me!


	8. Chapter 8

On instinct, both had put their hands in the air as a sign that they were holding no weapons. The tension was thick. Jim felt a lump form in his throat as the adrenaline of being caught pulsed in his ears. No. He was a Captain and if he was going to get caught and get in trouble for it, then it would be on _his_ terms.

He had been acting like a real Captain for the past few minutes (a new record, mind you) and he wasn't about to give up now just because _someone_ spotted them. He'd sooner blow his commanding officers than surrender now. He turned, slowly, thinking that the person behind him was bound to be some security officer that he'd have to hurt for no other reason than to keep their secret. When he finally got a picture of the person, however, he was relieved and shocked all at once to see Scotty.

"Cap'n?" Scotty asked, like he couldn't recognize his commanding officer from a back view. Jim had turned completely around now, James had done the same, both had quizzical looks plastered to their faces. "Well Ah'll be ah sheep with no bladder. Tha doctor wasn't lying!" Jim and James switched glances. Scotty approached them, a smile forming on his lips as he took in the view of James.

"The doctor?" Both Jim and James asked at once. They glanced at one another; it had been the first time they had spoken in unison. Jim shuddered. It was still _very_ creepy, even coming from _his_ mouth.

"Aye, thar, sir. You didn't possibly think that Ah'd be so easily swayed to take ah physical without knowing why tha doctor wanted meh in tha first place, did ya?" A pause, "Ov course, when Ah caught sight of tha older doctor, Ah was ah bit befuddled, but that was when he started explainin' tha situation." Jim had relaxed now, but he felt a slight anger rising in him for that damn older Bones not listening to him and not staying in his cabin, you know, where the guy was _supposed to be_. Ah, it didn't matter. It looked like his Bones was trying to get him back already for sending him into a no win situation with Scotty. The Scotsman wasn't just a dim ol' hungry-all-the-time man, he was smart and if you gave him even the tiniest hint, he could figure the whole big picture out in no time. Jim liked that about him.

"So," Jim started slowly, "how much do you know?" Scotty nodded his head.

"Enough, Cap'n. Enough to know that ya went out of yer way to hurt meh precious engines fer the sake of yer older counterparts. Ah-nestly," he said with a slight shrug, "ya could have just told meh and Ah would have shut down the engines mehself. As ya know, Cap'n, Ah'm no stranger to tha future beings comin' back in time. Remember, _you_ found _me_ on Delta Vega." The engineer had him there. Jim smiled. Scotty was, without a doubt, an awesome individual.

"So," Scotty interrupted his thoughts, "it seems yer goin' to be a-needin' reports on how tha engines will be down fer aboot ah week. Ah think Ah can scrounge up somethin' to convince Starfleet Command we need tha time, but on one condition." Jim looked at the Scotsman who had a twinkle in his eye. Jim shook his head thinking that his request was probably going to be something he could grant without a doubt. Scotty took on a very serious air. "Make a formal request to Starfleet Command to send us tha data Ah need to have tha Replicators make ah Hero Sandwich properly. These puppies just can't ah-do it right!"

Scotty. You. Are. Made. Of. Win.

Jim walked towards the man and placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "It will be so, Scotty. I'll look into it personally."

"Aye, thanks thar, Cap'n. Ah'll go start workin' on those reports now." He started off, but then stopped suddenly and turned to face the Captains again. "Ah, all this sabotagin' is makin' meh hungry! Ah'll get to them after Ah grab meh ah sandwich!" With a tiny chuckle the man disappeared into the turbolift. The smile never left Jim's face.

"You'll learn in time just what Scotty's capable of." James broke into his thoughts. Jim looked to the man who had one of those 'smiles' again. "He's smart, no doubt, but the man is _loyal_. One of the most loyal crewmen on board, the only one who has him beat is Mr. Spock." Jim nodded, he was already aware of Scotty's loyalty. He knew it the moment they had been energized right back onto the _Enterprise_ after leaving Delta Vega when the Scotsman had refused to tell Spock a damn thing. He knew right then that he had a good man cradling his ship with the delicate touch as a husband would his own wife. Plus, the guy was a freaking awesome drunk and everyone loved being around him. His loyalty seemed only to heighten that love.

James tugged him along. "We need to get to the Private Rec Room." Jim didn't care that they were supposed to get to their cabins first, so he followed his counterpart into the rec room. When the door swished open, both were surprised at the sight they saw already taking place inside.

Younger Bones was sitting angrily in a chair as Older Bones was placing a bandage on his forehead. Both looked up when the Jims entered.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Jim asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"_Your plan_. That's what happened." Bones retorted in his usual 'Jim, you're an idiot, shut up, don't ask questions and bleed please. I need to see you suffer to distract me from my own pain' demeanor. He couldn't help it, Jim started to snicker. Seeing Bones a little ruffled up and having _himself_ bandage his wounds was just gold.

After the onslaught of how Jim needs to quit laughing and get a damn life, Bones when on to tell them what had happened to him. It seemed Scotty left out a large portion of the story, and that was good, because if Scotty had told him what Bones was telling him now, he'd probably have given the guy a hug and laughed his ass off until the following morning.

Bones had said that he had entered Sickbay and waited for Scotty. The Scotsman was already wary about why Bones had called him in there so late in the day. Bones tried to keep it strictly business, but Scotty had assumed Bones was interested in him romantically and tried to 'deny' Bones on his many requests, saying that he wasn't 'into' those sort of things and his one true love was the _Enterprise_. Bones assured him he was not in love with the man, but it didn't stop Scotty from trying to get back to engineering.

In a desperate attempt to keep Scotty in the room, Bones tried to get the man to do some tests, but when the first alarm had sounded (Jim made a small 'oops' when Bones said that) he argued with the doctor, trying to get his ass back where he belonged. Bones managed to keep him steady until the second alarm sounded from Spock. There was no helping it then, Scotty lunged out, knowing there was something wrong. When Bones still tried to convince him to stay put, Scotty had assumed that Bones wasn't himself and was a threat to the ship and her crew. So he did what any good ol' loyal Scotsman would do: he began a brawl with the guy.

During the fight, Leonard had heard the rustling and shouting from his cabin and came to assist his younger self. That was when Scotty caught sight of the older counterpart and stopped mid-punch. Bones figured the cat was out of the bag and explained himself thinking he'd knock the guy out with a hypo if he got too confused.

"Why didn't you just knock him out with a hypospray to begin with?"

"Shut up, Jim, I'm still telling my story."

"_Damn_, grouchy much."

It was then Bones realized that Scotty found it all made sense and after a few more questions about the future from Leonard about himself (which all was good news) he said he would locate Jim and let him know he knew about the plan and would cooperate accordingly.

"And there you have it. That's what happened and now I'm a mess because _you_ were so determined to keep the guy from finding out when he would have been damn well cool with it to begin with!" Leonard tried to calm him while he dabbed at a small cut on his forearm. "I had to suffer anxiety, homoerotic situations, and a regular Scot's brawl just to learn he was _cool with it!_ God, I'm so angry with you that I'm going to make _sure_ you're next physical is a painful one!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd react that way?" Jim asked in his defense. Bones shot a dirty glare and Jim put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "No, you're right, I _should_ have known. I mean, the guy _did_ learn about Elder Spock before the rest of you."

"Elder Spock?" James and Leonard asked, though not at the same time. Jim slapped his forehead. _Damnit_, he just wasn't getting out of explaining _anything_ now was he? _Just stop opening your mouth,_ he told himself. It was obvious that the older counterparts wouldn't know about Elder Spock, but Jim had forgotten about that since he thought everyone knew practically _everything_ by now. He had actually lost track about who he had told what. This whole scene was more confusing than figuring out how to hack into the Kobayashi Maru test (which he handled with skill, so maybe this situation wouldn't be too hard to handle).

"Um, yeah," Jim began, rolling his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember things he could and couldn't say, "On Delta Vega I met a Spock that was…100 years older than the current Spocks we have on board, maybe? He was way old and he was the reason we (Scotty and I) got back on to the ship and took command from my Spock." Jim didn't want to go into the whole story, so he simply said that the rest could jeopardize their counterpart's futures and left it at that. Surprisingly, the counterparts accepted that answer and spoke nothing further on the subject, much to Jim's relief.

The next instant, all their eyes went to the door as it opened. In walked both Spocks in their typical fashion.

"I thought we had agreed to meet you in your quarters?" Spock asked Jim. Deciding the mood was better now than it had been, Jim went in for another tease.

"Well," he tilted his head back and waggled his brow a bit, trying to look seductive, "we can _still_ meet in my quarters if you want to, _Spock_." The way he had said Spock's name made the man tilt his brow questioningly. A slight flush crossed his cheeks as he looked down at the teasing Captain. It was like he knew not what to say just then. Which for Spock was like, _weird._

0.2 seconds later Jim's ear was grabbed violently and tugged by none other than his doctor.

"Now's not the time to be an ass, Jim, though with you're schedule I'm sure it's time to be an ass every waking hour."

"Bones!" Jim wrestled with his ear, feeling like it was on fire.

"Don't you 'Bones' me, Jim! Make another snide remark like that and I'll hypo you until I know every allergic reaction you have!" He released Jim's ear and he rubbed it where it was sore.

"Fine, _mom_." Jim chided, and then in response like the scolding had in fact been from his own mother, he turned to Spock and apologized. "Sorry Spock, I guess I can get _unruly_ sometimes." Spock's emotionless exterior turned back to what it once was.

"There are no worries, Captain. I have concluded that being 'unruly' along with being 'egotistical' are just one of the many traits which are Captain James T. Kirk."

Oh, low blow.

Jim smiled at the challenge. "You pointy-eared son of a—"

"Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?" James asked to end the minor war that had started up playfully between Jim and Spock. Jim shot a small smug look at his counterpart as if to blame him for ruining his fun. Apparently _someone_ wanted to keep things serious.

"James is correct." Spock said emphatically. "In order to make our delay believable, we must report to the Bridge and contact Starfleet Command just as we receive the reports from Mr. Scott."

"Okay, okay." Playtime was over and this shit was serious again. Jim walked towards the door. He was beside Spock when he turned to look towards everyone in the room. They were all looking back at him. Everyone had such a somber mood about them. "Look, Bones, you get back to Sickbay and you three," he said pointing at James, Mr. Spock and Leonard, "go to your cabins and stay put or whatever, just stay out of trouble and out of sight. Savvy?" They all nodded. He took a big heave of breath. "Let's just hope everything works out for the best. Wish me luck, guys." He saluted briefly and he and Spock walked from the Private Rec Room.

Upon entering the Bridge, Jim did his best impression of a pissed off Captain who had no plans of working over time. His First Officer led him over to the science station where he had put in the 'fake' data and began to explain to Jim the 'situation' and 'damages' that had occurred due to the burst. Jim nodded and tried to look worried, like he had never heard this kind of news before. Once finished, he walked over to his Captain chair and paged Scotty. The man answered immediately.

"Scott here."

"Status report. What did the burst do to our engines?"

"Oye, everythin's shot down here, Cap'n. We'll be down fer aboot a week if we're lucky, but those waves did ah number on our controls. It will take a while to git them up and a-goin' again." Jim mocked a pondering stance, like to seem as though he was genuinely worried about everything and every word the man had just spoken.

"Write a full report and have it sent directly to me in an hour. I need to contact Starfleet Command and let them know we are in need of a delay on the next few missions."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Kirk out." He turned the intercom off and crooked his head back towards his First Officer who seemed to be amused with Jim's acting. "Get a full report on that burst and the anomaly it came from, Mr. Spock. We'll need that too when we contact Starfleet."

"Of course, Captain." Jim sat dramatically in his chair and looked around to the worried faces of the skeleton crew.

"Get comfy, men, we might be stranded out here for a while." Spock and Jim switched an acknowledging glance. Well, part one was over with, now to just convince the higher-ups.

...

Jim had been a little uncomfortable with the call to Starfleet Command when the person he had to convince ended up being the same Admiral who had nearly chopped his head off during his Kobayashi Maru Hearing. Admiral Komack didn't seem pleased either to have to take Jim's call, but all the same, he listened to the problems presented and received the data about the happenings to review. It didn't help Jim's nerves much that Komack seemed skeptical of the whole ordeal. Thankfully, Spock's quick tongue and open-ended sentences gave Jim the opportunity to take control of the situation and make it sound as serious as possible.

"A delay for these missions is not crucial, but unwise," Komack said over the view screen, "it will look poor upon your records."

"The circumstances did not allow us to foresee the upcoming threat, Admiral. This is as detrimental to our morale as it will be to our records." Jim looked over to Spock who seemed a bit defensive. Well, he did have every right to be. Komack was questioning not only the data but he was questioning _Spock_ and the younger Vulcan was never known to appreciate ridicule. Jim's throat knew that all too well.

Jim stepped in, "When you read the report logs from our Chief Engineer, Admiral, you will see that we only require a maximum of a week to bring our ship back into order. In the meantime, we plan on using the remaining equipment to analyze the data we received from the anomaly and possibly identify it. A full report will be written and sent to Starfleet Command to warn other ships of their damaging bursts."

"Very well, Captain Kirk," that had been the first time Jim heard the man call him 'Captain' since the ceremony, "will your ship require assistance of another vessel to help with the repairs or protect you from threats in your down time?" Jim slightly shook his head.

"No, Sir. We have everything under control." Komack gave another suspicious look and sighed so slightly that if he hadn't been watching him so carefully, Jim would have missed it.

"I expect a full report by the end of the week on both the repairs and the data you find on this anomaly. Starfleet Command will also look into this matter and we shall warn you and the other Starships should we find one in the vicinities we travel."

"Thank you, Admiral." Both Jim and Spock said. A minute salute and the screen was switched off. Jim smiled, but Spock remained faceless.

"We get a week."

"I am aware of what Admiral Komack had said." Wow, that was a bit snappier than Jim would have liked. He assumed it was the tension and stress of the entire event that had taken place. In only a few hours, they had sabotaged their own ship and now were faced with the problem of trying to find another anomaly (which, as you can guess since they didn't have information on it before that meant trying to find another was going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack) and that in itself would prove troublesome considering they only a had a week. This week would be vital. If they didn't come up with another one of these anomalies, the older counterparts might never get back to their reality and then both Jim and Spock would be faced with the issue of trying to explain their counterparts and the necessary steps they took to conceal them. As you are aware, Jim didn't exactly have the galaxy's greatest record with Starfleet so even the smallest hint of foul play and misuse of his command could result in the worst possible scenarios. Everything would be riding on this week and the quick thinking of himself, Spock, Bones, and their counterparts.

Spock had every right to be snappy.

"I will inform the Science staff of the situation and commence scans of the area promptly."

"Good, Mr. Spock." Jim said. "I'll handle the paperwork and inform our guests of the situation." He started for the turbolift. When he entered, Spock came up behind him and stood in the doorway to prevent the doors from closing.

"You performed well, Captain." Spock said in a light whisper. "I am most certain James and my counterpart will be pleased to hear the news." A perverted grin crossed Jim's lips.

"Now, now, Spock, are you going to tell me that you came over here just to congratulate me?" he put on his most seductive gaze. Spock's expression refused to fumble. If anything, he looked even _more_ stoic, if that was even possible.

"No, Captain, I also wished to ask if I may have a private audience with you in two hours." Jim hesitated and felt a hot rush to his face. That was weird.

"Uh, sure. Two hours, in our playroom."

"No." Spock was quick to say. "_Private_ as in just us. I do not wish for our counterparts to be present." Jim nodded.

"Okay. My quarters?"

"That will be acceptable." Spock was turning to leave but wasn't out of the doorway just yet when Jim called his name. He crooked his head back to give his Captain a lifted brow. Jim decided one more tease would suffice to lighten up his First's tension.

"You know," he whispered, walking a little closer to his friend, "this is a pretty lame excuse to get me alone in my cabin so you can _have your way with me_." Jim saw it, Spock's mouth slightly fell agape, but then closed just as quickly as it had formed.

"You are relentless, Jim." Spock said with a turn. Jim stepped forward a little closer, so close that they were practically breathing each other's air. They hadn't been in each other proximities like this since he had bad-mouthed Spock about his love for his mother. What was strange about the scene was that Spock had refused to move a muscle.

"Yeah," he lightly shrugged, "that's why _I'm_ the Captain and _you're_ the First Officer." Spock's gaze was flickering from somewhere down and up towards Jim's eyes. Jim watched his eyes do this several times before they locked with his. Those deep brown orbs were staring so heavily into his. For a brief moment he thought of Mr. Spock and how similar those eyes were—even in different realities.

"Indeed." Spock turned on his heels like an automatic robot. The instant his figure left the doorway, it shut and nearly caught the tip of Jim's nose. A grin plastered to his face. _I am so smooth._ He said to himself with a snicker. Really, Jim had been saying those comments as a form of teasing, he hadn't really meant the offer of becoming Spock's boyfriend, but as the turbolift took him to his deck, he began to wonder if it was still just that—a playful tease.

When Jim had caught Mr. Spock and James, he really could have cared less that they were two men, he didn't care about that stuff. No one in their century did. It was a natural part of life that everyone had come to accept. What really tipped his iceberg was the fact that it had been future _him_ and future _Spock_. Had it been any other men, no sweat! That's cool, but it had been _them_. What an unlikely pair the two seemed. One made of entire logic and the other made of entire…illogic.

He tossed the thought aside. Spock wasn't bad looking, he was downright handsome if Jim could have his say without sounding like he was ass-kissing. But, Jim knew in his heart that he probably never would have noticed the guy had it not been for the implanted emotions. Hell, he wouldn't have even taken him as his First Officer had he not met Elder Spock first. _Then again,_ Jim thought, _I'd probably be a frozen cube of hot mess right now if Elder Spock hadn't saved me first._

So it was possible that Jim never would have noticed him, just stayed friends and never strayed and further. But it was also possible (due to the scene he walked in on with the counterparts) that they might have grown into a mutual love. Well, he was going to go see these guys anyway, might as well ask them! But how does one ask such a question? _'Hey guys, so how long did it take you two to get to the point where you started sucking each others cocks?'_ Nah, that sounded a bit too forward. _'When did you guys realize you had mutual affection?'_ No, that sounded a little creepy and too formal. He decided after he explained the orders from Starfleet he would just casually ask them how long they had been dating. Jim could guess on the rest.

To his surprise, no one was in 'Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room'. He figured since those three (especially older Bones) had been doing as they please practically the entire time they'd been there, they'd at least be keeping each other company, but the room was empty. He left and walked to James' quarters. He chimed the door and it opened with a nice _swish_ sound. When he entered, James was lying on the small bed but had sat up when he noticed Jim.

"Did everything go well?" James asked. Jim nodded.

"Yes, Starfleet Command is aware of our down time and has shift the missions in delay for one week." Jim went on to explain about how Admiral Komack had talked with them and how much of a prissy ass that guy had been and so forth. James listened and nodded occasionally. The younger Captain then finished up by telling him that Spock was in the Science Room right now looking for clues to help them get back home. This made James smile.

"You boys are too kind to us. It's a pity that I don't think we'll ever be able to return the favour." Oh, that was the opening Jim was waiting on.

"Well," Jim started and sat down next to his older self, "you _could_ answer a few more questions about my future." James snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Not more questions about 'bangin' space chicks', I hope?"

"No, no, I'm done with that—for _now_. Actually, I did have a question I really wanted to ask." Jim watched Older Him shift into a 'ready-for-anything' mode. He sighed and thought about how to ask it. "So…how long have you and Mr. Spock been dating?" James gave a look like he suspected that was going to be his question.

"Mr. Spock and I have been a couple since we met." Jim looked shocked. "We're not so much as _lovers_ as we are _friends with benefits_. We do like each other, a lot, but have not settled any agreements to become committed to one another." Jim was confused. "It would interfere with our work relationship. Starfleet Command would see our bonding as emotionally compromising during threatening missions and those who wish to hurt us would have a reason to ransom us from each other. It's…well…it's _messy_, so we mutually have no intention of committing to one another. Mr. Spock understands this as well and I do." That hadn't been the answer Jim was expecting.

Nope.

Not one bit.

"You say it's mutual?" Jim asked. "So you've been 'friends with benefits' for over eight years and don't think you're in _love?_" James laughed like the idea of 'love' was completely absurd.

"Mr. Spock and I _do_ share a love for one another, but I don't think it's in the way you're asking. We have both accepted that our relationship would just not work if it went any further than it already has."

"You say that, but…" Jim trailed off. He knew he hadn't been imagining it. When he had melded with both older Spocks he had felt something that he hadn't been aware of until now. There was a certain _pain_ behind those implanted feelings that didn't register to him or added up right. He had figured they were just his own feelings because they were what had made him so angry with _his_ Spock, but thinking harder about it, picturing it clearly, he began to realize that those angry thoughts he had had towards his Vulcan weren't his own. He was cradling the pain of two Spocks who were being denied a further relationship with their Jims.

He felt them again, the foreign emotions, and closed his eyes to look at them. They certainly weren't his. He was feeling the pain of an unrequited love. He was feeling the sadness of two Spocks who had wanted to go further but couldn't. For an instant, Jim felt sadness he hadn't known until that point. Jim looked up at his older self, a pitiful look from his blue eyes.

"What's that look for?" James asked. "Where you expecting something else?"

"Do you _love_ him?" Was Jim's sudden question. James seemed to be taken aback by it. He looked to be searching for the words to say for a full 30 seconds before he answered.

"I would say, yes, I do. I didn't nearly jeopardize my career for him just because he's a bed warmer."

"You jeopardized your career, but you still won't commit?"

"Priorities, young Jim, that was for a simple gathering for a few days, Mr. Spock and I couldn't jeopardize our entire careers for the remainder of our lives. I knew Starfleet would understand when I explained to them why I was disobeying direct orders, but that would have been for one or two days. Chancing a committed relationship all the time would prove _illogical_ in Mr. Spock's choice words."

Jim sneered. "So what you're really saying is that you love him but only when it doesn't come between you and a lifetime of honours?"

"No," James tried to defend. When had everything suddenly become so serious? "I love him as I would anyone who is deep in a relationship with me, ours just remains open so we can go with others as we please. Spock and I may be seeing one another, but we've both been guilty of sleeping with others while in that relationship." That ignited something in Jim and he violently stood.

He saw flashes of memories across his eyes of Mr. Spock waiting in the rec room for James who was seducing a woman, another of Elder Spock watching his Jim get married to some woman, then another that was so similar Jim thought they were the same memory, but clearly from different timelines. They appeared to be overlapping, like someone had taken two movie reels and placed them on top one another. They were of both Spocks, lying against the naked body of a woman and crying as their minds screamed this was wrong and how they have betrayed their love to their Jims. How _putrid_ they felt and how _disgusting_ they were for such infidelity. The message was clear: Spock loved Jim.

Maybe more than Jim loved Spock.

His fists clenched and his body burned.

"How many others have you slept with while dating him?" James looked shocked, lost for words. "How _many?_" Jim demanded. He was so angry right now, he knew it was the older Spocks' emotions getting to him, but he didn't care. He felt the love those men had for their Captains and to see his older self shrugging it off like it was nothing was simply ass-fuckingly _horrible_. When James didn't answer, Jim knew it was a large number that had popped into his head. "And how many has Mr. Spock been with?" he asked with a bit of a calmer demeanor, knowing that the older Vulcan had been with at least one regretfully. James' eyes dropped to the floor and stayed there a long while.

"One." He said in a tone that sounded ashamed. "One woman and he was under the influence of spores when it happened. If he hadn't been affected, he might not have…" An angry flare rose in Jim.

He smacked James.

Hard.

James looked up, bewildered. "Spock loves you. I can _feel_ it. If what you're saying is true than you've slept around on him when he had no intention of sleeping around on you." He gave a sarcastic laugh and paced in a small circle, "I can't believe this. I thought you were an amazing guy—everything I had hoped I would be—and yet, you can't even commit yourself to a man who fucking _loves _you enough not to screw anything with legs and doesn't even ask for you to take it further when I can clearly _feel_ that that's exactly what he wants to do." Jim moved up to where he was directly in his face just as he had been with Spock not too long ago. "Spock deserves better than you." James forcefully stood and measured up to him in height.

"Then what does that say about _yourself?_" The words weren't harsh, just spoken. Jim thought about it, staring into those brown eyes with such an intensity he never knew he had.

"It says that I don't want to be like you." He scoffed, and then there was silence. No one spoke for another twenty seconds. "That reality did one thing right—making your eyes brown and all—you really are _full of shit._" Jim paced from him, leaving a stern but baffled look on his counterpart. He stopped at the door. He turned and noticed James had sat back down on to the bed.

"You knew all along Mr. Spock wanted to deepen your relationship, didn't you?" Silence. "But you ran from it and dissolved it in the beds of others." Silence. "I would ask 'why' but I don't think you'll tell me." Silence. "You're obviously not _man_ enough to do it." The door opened and Jim exited.

As the door swished shut behind him, Jim caught a light whisper in the air behind him. It had been so faint, but Jim still had heard it.

"You're…_right_."

...

A/N – Omg angst! I wonder what will happen next? I think Jim's pretty upset that he asked that question now. *giggles* Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story. I'm so glad to have faithful readers like you! You make me all so happy! Of course, I was surprised only a handful of you caught the vulgar turn around in the previous chapter. There was a BUNCH of cursing and there was a reason behind it. Now that Jim's angry again, there may be more cursing in the next chapter too. Brace yourselves!

Thank you to everyone! I really have been enjoying your reviews! Opinions and suggestions are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever been stung by a bee and felt that surge of burning pain rise throughout the infected spot? If you haven't then just pretend, damnit, but that's exactly what Jim felt in that moment. The incredible pain welling up inside him was almost too much to bare. It hurt. He hurt. He felt like he had become the voice of the two Spocks who had to hide their feelings from the universe and was just letting it all out through him.

He arrived at the door of Mr. Spock's cabin. He had not the slightest idea how he had gotten there or when he had arrived. He had apparently chimed the door too, because a spilt second later the door opened and on the other side stood Mr. Spock, his face emotionless, his body stone, his eyes looking down and directly at the younger Captain.

Jim pushed himself forward, knocking both Mr. Spock and he into the room, the door shutting snugly behind them as Jim wrapped his arms around the hard chest of Mr. Spock and he cried.

Jim.

He cried.

Mr. Spock, if Jim had looked up, had dropped his barrier for a slight moment to show utter confusion, his eyes wide in disbelief, his arms not touching the young Captain as if he had no idea what to do. The actions were as foreign to him as Vulcan cuisine was to Jim. Bringing back some logic, he regained his stoic features and placed his inhumanly warm hands on Jim's shoulders to calm him. Jim's grip only tightened as he poured his tears into the older Vulcan's chest.

Jim hadn't cried like that in a long time. The last time he had cried this hard was after he had nearly killed himself by running that car off a cliff. His mother had been so worried and upset that he began to cry when he realized how much he had worried her. He grasped her tightly, begging her, pleading with her, telling her how sorry he was and that he loved her. This scene with Mr. Spock was oddly reminiscent, but he had learned control over the years. He didn't just _cry_ for the sake of it, no, he was crying now because the implanted emotions were crying. Unlike a Vulcan, he couldn't hold them in, hence the scene now playing out in the older Spock's quarters.

Mr. Spock let him continue for a few more moments, rubbing his back in an awkward way as if he'd never done it before, and making noises that sounded like he was trying to shush Jim and calm him. Eventually, Jim pulled away and saw the large damp spot he had put on the man's tunic. Wiping his face in embarrassment, he offered him a change of uniform. Mr. Spock accepted, knowing the trip to get the uniform would probably calm Jim a little more, and so when he returned with the dry clothes, he had been right. Jim felt a little better.

He turned around as Mr. Spock began to remove his shirt to exchange it for the dry one. "I'm…I'm sorry about that." Jim said after a while. He felt so stupid for doing it, he was the _Captain_ of a fucking _starship_ now! Captains aren't supposed to act that way. Ever. At least, that's what Jim thought.

"Do not worry yourself," Mr. Spock said behind him, "but might I inquire what formed this emotional outburst?" Jim turned, he didn't even know if the guy was dressed yet, but he didn't care, he turned and gave a solemn look to that older Vulcan. Mr. Spock had just pulled his tunic down and stopped with his hands on the hem when his eyes caught sight of those melting blue orbs of the younger Captain.

"I think I understand why you 'claimed' him." Jim spoke softly. "I mean, the bite scar and all that. You wanted every woman he slept with to know, didn't you?" Older Spock's brow lifted, confused, and then settled. In the standard uniform of his timeline's Starfleet, Mr. Spock nearly looked as his own Spock would look. It was calming for the situation. Mr. Spock turned his gaze away and moved so he could sit on the small bed. He laid his hand beside him to usher Jim to sit next to him. Jim complied.

"James and I," he paused, "we," pause, "you asked me what kind of relationship James and I had after the mind meld we had shared to explain your current situations. I said that that would be a story for another time and it appears that that time is now." He eyes steadily moved to Jim's. "You have spoken with James?"

"Yes." Jim answered regretfully, "I spoke with him moments before I came here." Mr. Spock nodded.

"Our relationship, no matter what my Captain has told you, is mutual. We express our love differently than typical couples of Vulcan or Earth might show. We are 'friends with benefits' as James would say, and I am as accepting of that as he is accepting of my claim on him."

"Liar." Jim blurted. The older Vulcan eyed him.

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Bullshit." Jim took hold of his arm, instinctively, not for any other reason than that, Mr. Spock looked where Jim had touched him. "When we melded, you left something behind." Mr. Spock's hard eyes softened and quizzically took his gaze, "I can…_feel_…what you feel for him."

"My apologies, that would be an error on my part as I did not foresee this complication."

"Stop that! Don't apologize or anything, just hear me out." Silence. "So due to some weird interstellar shit, I can feel things that I shouldn't but I know they belong to you and I know you're lying when you say that it's 'mutual' or that you're 'fine' with it. Damnit!" Jim abruptly stood and looked down at the sitting man. "You put that mark on him for a reason and it was obviously _logical_ when you did it. Admit it, you're upset about his unfaithfulness to you and you wanted every damn person he bedded to know he was already taken! Even _my_ Spock!" Mr. Spock did not move. "You can't 'logic' your way out of this one!" Tears began welling into his eyes again, "because…because…this is _your_ pain I'm feeling…and I…I…" he began to sob, "I _fucking hate it!"_ Tears rolled down his face again, he tried to muster the strength to keep it in, but the emotions were over-powering. How had the two older Spocks dealt with this? It was clear that emotions as strong as these were not meant for a Human to hold. Powerful, strong, intense, Jim could hardly stand it.

Mr. Spock stood and took Jim briskly into his arms, placing warm lips to his forehead. It was a loving, small, embrace. Jim's eyes shot open in response; it was strange and welcoming at once. He pulled his arms up close to his body, mindless wiping the tears from his face as Mr. Spock's grip tightened around him. He felt those slender fingers digging into his back as he tried to pull Jim closer into him.

"Why?" Jim whispered into the Vulcan's pointed ear.

"Because I love him." Came the soothing, low voice.

"How?" His hold tightened.

"Because I love him." Mr. Spock pushed them apart slightly so he could take in the view of Jim's wet face. "Because I love _you_." Jim wrapped his arms around the man's neck as more tears stung their way to surface. It was like the emotions had enhanced now and he was releasing all the pain and suffering Mr. Spock had endured. He was the outlet for the man's emotions. This was unlike him, Jim knew, but he knew it wasn't him doing it. These were Mr. Spock's feelings. He was venting for him. He _wanted_ to vent for him.

The tears continued for a few more minutes until it slowly died into soft breathing. The older Spock had held on to him for the entire time. He was sure there would be bruises where the Vulcan's grip had been.

"Thank you." Mr. Spock whispered into his ear before he let the younger Captain go. "Thank you for being my release." He cradled Jim's head into his neck; Jim welcomed it. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated that phrase over and over until it died in soft puff of air. "Thank you." He pressed a soft kiss to Jim's forehead. "Thank you." He pressed a softer kiss to Jim's eye lids. "Thank you." And now to his cheek. "_Thank you._" and with that last whisper, a kiss was pressed softly on to his lips. All logic, all control, was now lost as he accepted the kiss from the sullen older man. He could feel the heat from his mouth, soft, hard, soft, hard, _soft, hard,_ as their lips crashed. A tongue slipped by, Jim felt it grace him and then he felt the older Spock push a hand on to his body and grasp lightly at his chest. They stumbled backward as Jim was guided to the desk behind them, their bodies falling together on to its cold, hard surface. Jim thought for a moment they had knocked off all the equipment that had been sitting on it. He didn't seem to care with the kiss continuing as the older man took control of him, gripping his hair, claiming his mouth, squeezing his body.

Jim felt he would surely go insane.

He felt a warm, hard bulge beginning to push into his thigh and it was met with his rubbing against Mr. Spock. The pure extract of raw emotion was filling him as those warm hands cupped his face to steady their tongue play and their hips ground into one another.

Breathing, being the damn necessity that it was, forced them to break apart for only a moment. Their mouths were so close, lingering on the taste of the other. Jim looked up into those dark eyes and saw a passion he had never known any Vulcan to show. Those eyes, those dark, intoxicated eyes—Jim couldn't look away. They captured him and beckoned him for more. Jim took a fistful of the blue tunic and pulled him violently into another kiss. Their lower parts kept rubbing, grinding, oh _God_ the grinding felt so nice.

Hands wandered over the other. They were soft, they were violent, they were gentle, they were scratching. Oh, _oh, oh!_ They parted, staring into each other's gaze. It was so warm, so nice, so homey. Jim wanted this. He wanted this _badly._ Something was edging him on, to take a fistful of that dark hair and claim him.

Claim him.

Huh. That sounded familiar.

_Claiming._

Mr. Spock lowered his head and kissed Jim's neck, going higher, lower, then higher again until he reached his nape. Once there, he could feel the hot Vulcan tongue stroking him and then—a _bite_.

Jim pushed Mr. Spock away from him once he realized himself again. This was wrong. The Older Spock was trying to stake claim on _him!_ The more experienced eyes tensed and looked confused with their matching lifted brow.

No.

This was wrong.

No. No. No.

Jim's shaky hand was pushing back on the other man's shoulder, trying to deter him from moving any closer. He shown fear in his eyes from the realization of his actions. He wanted to continue, he really did, but these feelings weren't his. He only wanted to keep going because the implanted emotions wanted him to.

Older Spock must have realized the same thing because a sudden wave of embarrassment enveloped Jim and Mr. Spock was quick to remove himself from on top of the younger Captain. A slight green flush went from his cheeks to his ears.

They were breathing hard, the sound of said breathing filling the silence between them. Jim stared at him, wondering what he should say. What _did_ you say in a situation like this? It was clear that the emotions inside him had taken temporary control and pushed them both to a breaking point no one had anticipated.

_I have to have these removed,_ Jim thought, _if I don't, I might not be able to stop myself if this…this happens…again._

Silence.

"Forgive me, Jim." That was all he heard before Mr. Spock briskly walked towards his door. He didn't know if that apology was meant for him or James, but he didn't care. He had to stop Mr. Spock, he could feel the confusion and embarrassment in the air surrounding him. Jim fell off the table and went after him. He had to tell him it was okay, that it was the emotions and it was all right. The emotions intensified and as he darted into the corridors after the older man, he could feel one certain thought emitting from him: Mr. Spock felt he had betrayed his lover, and yet, he was not ashamed of it. Confusion. Anger. Sadness. Acceptance. Jim felt them all. He called after the older Spock.

He kept moving. He called again, but he did not stop. Jim was just as confused by the situation as he was, so in an angered attempt to stop him, Jim raced down the hall and gripped the Vulcan's wrist tightly and managed to stop him mid-stride.

In an instant, Jim was thrown into the nearby wall and pinned there by a vice grip. Lips fell immediately onto his and it was all Jim could do to break it away. The foreign emotions heightened again and Jim could feel Mr. Spock's thoughts. He wanted Jim. Not his Jim. _This_ Jim. The kiss was broken, a line of saliva parting with their lips.

"Stay away from me." Mr. Spock warned. "Should you choose to initiate an audience with my person, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Mr. Spock wanted him, but he was aware that it was wrong. He knew he couldn't have _this_ Jim. Suddenly, Mr. Spock's gaze flickered to the right and in curiosity (since they had been staring intently at one another), Jim looked that way as well and his eyes widened.

Spock, _his_ Spock, was standing at the end of the deck. Watching them.

Mr. Spock released him and he slid down the wall carelessly, knowing how the situation just went from bad to fucked up in an instant. The older Vulcan kept staring at the younger one down the hall. Jim heard footsteps. He knew Spock was coming, but he didn't look up. The only way he knew his Spock was there now with them was the fact that he saw an extra set of boots in front of him—and then he heard a loud _smack_. That made Jim look up.

Mr. Spock's face was still but he could see a slight greenish tint on his cheek while his Spock had his fists at his sides looking as though he hadn't smacked him physically, but mentally. Their stare was intense. Jim was almost too frightened to keep looking at them. No one spoke, but the younger Captain could see Mr. Spock was about to say something.

"You have a good Captain."

"Leave this deck at once." Spock sneered but his voice remained calm.

"He did not do this. It was entirely my error."

"_Leave_ this deck at once."

"He stopped me."

"As this is _my_ reality and _I_ am the First Officer of this ship, I order you to leave at once."

"Do not blame him. He is a good man." A smack. "I…_envy_ you." The last sentence had been so soft that Jim wasn't sure that was exactly what he had heard. The silence remained for a few seconds before Mr. Spock turned on his heels automatically and walked back into his quarters. Jim and Spock watched him until the door closed and they were alone in the corridor. Spock looked down at him, flames behind those calm eyes.

"Are you injured?" He asked at length.

"No."

"Do you require an escort to Sickbay?"

"No."

"I will inform Dr. McCoy of your arrival to treat the injuries my counterpart carelessly inflicted upon you."

"Damnit, Spock, shut the fuck up." He stood forcefully and rubbed his head. He saw that his choice of words had startled his First. He tried to back-pedal. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm not going to Sickbay. I'm not hurt." A hand surprised him as the slender fingers touched a sore spot on his neck and moved back into view to show red on his First Officer's fingers. Jim hadn't known the bite had been that hard.

"Jim." Spock whispered, a noticeable concern in his voice. Jim knew what he was trying to say. Mr. Spock had claimed him. He would have a scar there and forever be reminded and remind those around him that he had been claimed. He felt heaviness in his gut. He was ashamed.

"You require medical assistance."

"No," Jim shot out, "what I need isn't Bones and his griping. What I need is…_you._" That caught Spock off guard and a brow tilted in response followed by a small blush.

"I hardly see this situation fitting for another one of your crude pick-up lines."

"It's not a pick-up line!" Jim said with frustration, making it clear to his First by rubbing his head again, "I need you and not in the physical 'fuck me' way. I need you to…to…" Why couldn't he say it? _Remove these emotions, Spock._ Why couldn't he say it? He tried again, but failed. The episode with Mr. Spock had left a huge impression on him and was making the emotions prevent him from speaking what he really wanted and was replacing them with what that Spock wanted. He choked.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he choked. He tried again, but nothing came out. He grasped Spock's shoulders almost painfully trying to get his message across. "I need you to…please…do…do it…" His heart ached and he found himself running out of breath. Why was this so painful?

"You wish for me to remove them?" Spock asked. Jim looked up, he hadn't told Spock about his problem yet and he was trying to tell him now, so it surprised him that his First knew what he was trying to say at all. Jim nodded. Spock looked away. "You are aware that if I remove them, you may not feel the same way as you do towards Mr. Spock or myself, correct?" Jim reluctantly nodded. "You may even go back as far as to find my person as distasteful as you did the moment we met." He froze, but Jim nodded. If he didn't get these things removed, he would surely do something stupid again not of his own will. At least f they were removed he might have a chance of regaining himself and being friends with his Spock again. It was obvious that the complete exposure to their counterparts had caused a rift to form between them. But then, there was something else, Jim liked Spock and he didn't want that to go away. Was it the emotions or was it him that had thought that?

"My request to have an audience with you in private," Spock said calmer now, "was just on this subject, Jim." He looked up at those dark eyes. "I wished to tell you that I had spoken with my elder self and he informed me of your misfortune and how I could resolve it. I had intended to remove those emotions tonight, so please do not appear so frightened. It was inevitable that I would find out." He was right. Jim knew he was. With a quick grasp of his arm, Spock led him into his cabin where Spock told him what he was going to do.

They sat on his bed, side by side. Spock explained the process of a mind meld and how he would do his best to remove the pain and foreign objects as much as he could without harmful damage. When Jim acknowledged and the fingers were placed on his face, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I must warn you," Spock said quietly, "that should the emotions have driven too deep into you person, I may be forced to remove them completely. You will forget all the feelings of friendship you not only had for Mr. Spock and elder Spock, but for myself. It will be as though we never were friends to begin with." Jim placed a hand on the base of his wrist that was on his face.

"Promise me, that," he paused, "if you have to remove them and we go back to hating each other…will you still try to be my friend?" Spock's brow shot up but then settled.

"I am not able to foresee if I will be able to, Jim." Jim looked away. "But," he hesitated, "I promise that I will try." He smiled at his Vulcan friend.

"Thank you, Spock." He said more to himself than to his First officer. This is what it had come down to. Jim didn't want to loose his friendship, but it was apparent that the emotions were driving him mad. If left untreated, he might have ran away with Mr. Spock and left his own in the dust. He might have fought James for the right of Mr. Spock's partnership or may have hurt his Spock when questioned on his actions. This was necessary. Jim didn't want to hurt anybody. _Sacrifice, I will sacrifice myself for them._

"My mind to your mind." He heard Spock say. _My thoughts to your thoughts._ He felt a wave overtake him. It was so powerful that he swore he had gasped, but if he had really done it or not was hard to tell. He could feel Spock in his mind, searching, scratching, scraping around. It became so intense that Jim lost consciousness, overwhelmed by the sheer force of the meld.

Everything went black.

...

Jim didn't remember getting dressed, or hell, waking up that morning, but he was sitting in his Captain's chair, staring intently at the view screen ahead of him when he had spoken.

"You say there are similar readings in that quadrant?" Jim asked, though he wasn't sure who he was asking.

"Yes, Captain." came a stoic voice. He turned and saw his First Officer standing beside him, hands clasped and emotionless. "Should we seek to plot a course?" The engines were still not 'working' properly, but were able to travel light enough not to 'slow down the repairs'. It would take a while to reach it, but to keep up the façade they had to do as such.

"Yes. Mr. Chekov, plot a course according to Mr. Spock's data." He heard two 'aye, sir's and went back to his thoughts. He watched as his First Officer walked in front of him to assist young Chekov with the data. It was strange, Jim could have sworn that he at one point had seen his Fist not so emotionless, like he at one point had been able to read the man, but Jim tossed it aside thinking that was insane.

_He had never liked Spock._

Well, not to a point where they were so close Jim could _read_ him. Jim had to hand it to him, the half-Vulcan was an awesome co-worker, but not so sure on the friend part.

It would take them six hours to reach the supposed anomaly that was found in the nearby quadrant. He decided to debrief the counterparts of the situation and look over the data from both Spock and Mr. Spock. They needed a good idea on how they would approach the matter of sending the men back.

Spock followed him briskly into the turbolift. It was silent, but Jim could feel something heavy in the air.

"Captain," Spock suddenly asked, Jim turned towards him and saw that the stone barrier on his First was hard and unwelcoming, but something had softened around his eyes, "would you care to partake in a game of Chess tonight with me in the Private Rec Room on our deck?" Jim lifted his brow and doubletaked.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this but I don't play Chess, Mr. Spock." That was weird. When had Spock decided to play a game with him? There had been rising tension between the two of them ever since they had taken on the mini missions as far as he knew. Why the sudden change of heart? He eyed the man beside him. Did he see Spock lower his head for a brief instant?

"Our counterparts enjoy the game and I am certain that your intellect will prove most challenging in such a strategic game. Will you reconsider?" Jim laughed at the offer. It was so strange to hear Spock say those things. Well, maybe this was the offering of the white flag? If so, working together with his First Officer would prove far more productive than working against him.

"Okay, I'm all for cease fires, Mr. Spock. If this is your attempt to ease the obvious dislike we have for another, I can take it. I'll humour you."

"Thank you, Captain." The way his First had said 'Captain' was almost longing. He studied him and saw no emotion, just as he expected, but the man was different somehow. Different than how he had remembered him behaving in the weeks passed. He had no more time to think about it as the doors opened and the two exited. They reached the Private Rec Room and Jim noticed a small area on the wall underneath the word 'PRIVATE' that looked like something had once been taped there. Strange. Why was he noticing that now?

They entered and were greeted by the faces of their counterparts, Bones and Leonard. Bones was quick to approach him and start running his tricorder over Jim's body.

"Hey," Jim said with a smirk, "What's the deal?" Bones looked up and then switched glances between him and Spock.

"You suffered a recent mild head trauma. I'm just making sure you're still our Jim." Well, _that_ explained why Jim was feeling so weird and flighty.

"What happened?" Jim asked, knowing he must have hit his head hard to not remember the trauma. It happened again. Bones switched glances with Spock. Jim felt himself become slightly irritated with that. Spock was quick to answer.

"With the last magnet burst, a side effect was radiation which took an effect on you hours after the anomaly had imploded. Dr. McCoy has been working steadily to cure the agitation that set in your mind."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim said, but caught himself as he was in the room with two Spocks. "Spock." He corrected. "So, let's get to it, then. Spock has located a possible…" he began to inform the counterparts of the situation. He noticed that while he and Spock were explaining that James appeared distracted and Mr. Spock looked slightly uncomfortable. He stopped mid-sentence.

"Bones, Leonard, could you two possibly see to James and Mr. Spock? They don't look so good." James and Mr. Spock looked up.

"I am fine, Captain." Mr. Spock said quickly followed by James saying he was fine as well.

"We are just anticipating the prospect of going home." James told him gently. The man seemed uneasy, Jim could tell. Why did everyone in the room seem so…_dead?_ He turned to his First Officer and pulled him aside for a moment.

"Spock," Jim began, "I don't know what has happened but everyone seems on edge. Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" He flashed his pearly whites. Spock didn't look amused.

"There is nothing stuck in your teeth, Captain. I can assure you. I do believe that everyone is tired from our constant workload and the teetering idea that our counterparts may or may not go home." Jim laid a hand on Spock's shoulder.

"Hey, you might be right, but lighten up yourself." He said with ease, "You're my First Officer and you seem a little out of it too. I don't need _you_ falling on the job. That'd be weird and very hard to explain to Starfleet Command when I have to give you your annual review." He smiled. He and Spock might not be friends, but they were a team and he tried to be nice when he could. Who knows, maybe they could become friends?

Spock finished explaining the situation and all ended with them parting to retrieve more data from their scans and write the needed reports for Starfleet Command. As Jim was leaving, he felt uneasy eyes on him, like everyone was watching him. It was becoming annoying. Whether he had suffered head trauma or not, he felt normal and didn't like them all scrutinizing him like he wasn't.

Six hours later, after three written reports and formal addresses to Starfleet, they had reached the quadrant only to discover that there was no anomaly and it had simply been a decaying black hole. When Jim had to share this information with the counterparts, the eyes became heavier and Jim felt himself loosing it. Why was everyone looking at him like that? Just as he was about to shout _'dude, quick fuckin' staring at me'_ Spock was quick to divert his attention by asking if he was still interested in a Chess match. Jim complied. Anything, _anything_, was better than the tension he was feeling.

The others filed out of the room leaving the two of them alone. When the board was being set up, Spock started to explain the game and managed to deflect all his crude remarks as though he had explained the game to him before. After a few turns, Jim spoke up on something completely off topic.

"Am I the same, Spock?" Jim asked. His First looked up from the board.

"Of course, Captain. You are as you should be." The answer was quick, Jim didn't notice the subtle worry in his tone.

"Then why does everyone look at me like I'm a ghost?" Spock moved his rook.

"It is your turn, Captain." He niggled.

"Are you not going to answer my question?"

"I will be able to call Checkmate in three moves if you do not study your positions."

"Spock."

"Is there something you require, Captain?"

"Answer me."

"I do not know of what you are asking." Jim became frustrated. There was an obvious tension forming. That was too bad too, because Jim was starting to really like Spock.

"Something has happened and I want to know what it is." Jim demanded.

"Nothing has happened." His brow tilted and Jim finally lost it. For his entire shift he's felt nothing but scrutiny and it had finally taken it's toll. He threw the board aside and it crashed on the floor. Spock didn't move a muscle. He looked at the board in pieces on the floor and looked back up to Jim. "That was not necessary, Captain." His eyes shot deathly glares. "If you were unsatisfied with the game, you could have resigned."

Oh, Jim was _furious_.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? Do you get off on pissing me off or something? It's a simple damn question and I order you to tell me why everyone is treating me like I'm under a damn microscope! Head trauma or fucking not, it's _damn_ annoying!" He had lifted himself violently from the table and moved himself into Spock's personal space as if to challenge his private bubble. Spock did not answer. "That's a direct order." Jim reminded him.

"Well, I am not answering, _Captain_." Spock told him. Jim recognized how he had said those words. They were exactly as Jim had said to him when they had energized back onto the ship from Delta Vega with Scotty and Jim had refused to answer Spock's inquires.

Spock was a damn good First Officer and Jim knew this. To Court Martial him for not taking orders would be the dumbest thing in the history of his fuckery to do. Jim knew that Spock knew this. In aggravation, Jim threw the table over in a violent rage and stormed from the room. What had happened? He entered his quarters swiftly, thinking he could use a shower, and began undressing the moment his door opened.

He entered his bathroom and wrapped a towel around himself as he gathered his soaps and scrubbing utensils. He stopped halfway to the shower when he had caught sight of something unfamiliar in his sink mirror.

He back stepped.

He looked at his reflection and saw on his nape a scar that looked like a bite. Curious, he moved closer to the mirror to study it and ran his finger delicately over it. He stared, almost in a trance. A flash crossed his eyes like a quick movie and he saw two dark eyes staring into his and these eyes were crying. He knew they belonged to his Spock, but was that a memory? He had never seen Spock cry. He honestly didn't think the guy had it in him. He shook his head, trying to throw the image out. _I must be tripping balls,_ Jim thought. Why else would he be thinking that such an image was a memory? It made no sense. But somehow…it _did_.

What had happened to him?

Where did this scar come from?

And why did he suddenly feel…sad?

...

A/N – Oh, Jim, you poor thing. You don't remember but the rest of them do. I hate making you so emo, but it's necessary for the plot. *cries* Will Jim remember what happened? Will Spock bend to his Captain's will and tell him that Jim made-out with Mr. Spock and he had to remove those feelings of love? Oh, I wanna know too! *rushes off to write the next chapter*.

Thank you for all your support! I really appreciate it! *hugs*


	10. Chapter 10

For the next three days the scans had turned up nothing. It seemed the prospect of finding another anomaly were slowly dwindling. Even Spock was beginning to show a restlessness with the data. As for Jim, with the added stress of no identified anomalies, he was still very upset with his Spock. During the course of these days he had whiffed subtle flashes in his mind, like he was trying to remember something that had just happened only seconds ago. The thoughts drove him crazy. They seemed to be driving everyone else crazy as well with his constant questions to his friends and all that.

Everyone was as tight lipped as his Spock was.

_Very_ irritating.

When the team wasn't faking repair reports or studying the data for anything remotely looking like it might be the same anomaly, they were retired to their mindless paperwork or just chillin' around. Jim, when he finished his needed paperwork, wanted to do just that—chill. For the three days, after shift or after the data turned up another disappointment, he would go into the Private Rec Room where everyone seemed to love to gather and after the fourth time, everyone was getting used to the fact that Jim was about to question the hell out of them. No matter how angry he got, or how calm he was, the answers were always the same.

He had head trauma. (Thanks for the reminder, dick.)

He was suffering from slight memory loss. (_Slight?_)

He was just being testy. (Hardly constitutes as an illness.)

He needed to calm down. (I _am_ calm!)

Everything was as it should be. (The fucking _hell_ it is!)

Exasperated from his fifth, sixth, or whatever attempt this was, Jim was about at his wits end. Not just about the anomaly problem, though they only had three days left to figure that shit out, but about to give up on the idea of questioning his crew. He was obviously getting nowhere. He was angry with them, but maybe they were telling the truth? They all seemed to have the same demeanor as one another so maybe Jim was just being a ridiculous paranoid bastard?

He did think that, and then _that_ happened.

'That' being that Jim subtly flipped everyone the finger and decided to take knowledge into his own hands. If _they_ wouldn't talk, surely the _security tapes_ would. Jim smirked and laughed to himself. Oh, he was so awesome.

He left the Private Rec Room and went straight to his quarters like he had done the past few times when his friends decided to be dicks. He sat down at his computer and began rummaging through the files and accessing places until he finally authorized himself into the security system. Smiling, he quickly let himself in and began searching for the tapes that showed his corridor for the past two weeks. When the date was specified, he pulled up a view screen and sat back, admiring how fucking awesome he was and berating himself for not thinking of this plan sooner.

Blip.

He looked up, the screen was blank.

Blip.

When he looked again, Jim nearly smashed his computer in. The tapes for that sector had been deleted or removed. Now Jim knew something was up that they didn't want him to know. The only people who could override the commands and access the system like he had done would be the exact people he was interrogating for the past three days. He raised his fist for his frustrated attack.

"Son of a—"

"Captain." The voice came suddenly and surprised him before he could do any damage. He looked around and heard his title again. He was being paged over the intercom. Jim stood and walked over to the wall where he pushed the button that allowed him to talk back.

"Kirk here."

"Your presence is required on the Bridge, sir. It is urgent." It was Spock. He sighed, or more like, he blew out the steam that had been building.

"I'm on my way. Kirk out."

When he arrived on the Bridge, Spock was standing idly by his station and greeted Jim with a nod. Jim wasn't in the mood for his pleasantries and didn't bother to look happy to see the guy. Knowing how 'out of regulation' it must seem to approach his First Officer with the pissed off physique of a cram study night college student, he softened his features and gave a wry smile.

"So, what's up?" He asked Spock. That wasn't a regulation greeting either, but Spock appeared indifferent and merely guided Jim to his panels. Jim looked over the data and turned his eyes back to his First. It's not like he didn't know how to read them, he just couldn't comprehend them as fast as the Vulcan beside him.

"We have discovered an anomaly with the exact readings of the previous one we had encountered." Jim smiled. _Finally, some good news._

"Great, let's get to it then." He said with a hearty clap of his hands.

"It is not that simple." Spock urgently replied, as if he knew Jim would say that. "The anomaly is located in a sector of space which has not been explored by Starfleet Personnel." Jim rolled his eyes.

"So let's go explore it. We do have precious cargo that kinda needs to get back where it belongs." Spock was unmoved.

"I am aware of our current situation, Captain."

"Then you're also aware that we're under a time crunch."

"Indeed, but should we encounter problems, such as but not limited to: causing a small war with a local star system, invading a hostile environment, or encounter other anomalies which may put us further behind schedule, it would be best to lay low for a full 24 hours and scan the area before 'treading into darker waters', as the old Earth saying goes." Jim eyed him with those sarcastic looks teachers typically gave a smartass in their classroom. He then sighed and gave a large grin.

"And this is why I'm the Captain and you're not Mr. Spock." If the comment had any disturbance in that Vulcan, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. "We don't have the time to sit back and wait for your calculations. It will take us a day in itself just to get there with the speeds we have available." He paced for only a moment. "Mr. Sulu, take us to that anomaly for observation. As fast as she can go."

"Aye, Sir." Came Sulu's voice though his eyes flicked in Spock's direction as if to tell him he was sorry Jim was his commanding officer. Spock looked at Jim and in response Jim gave a wider grin. He was happy he could get a little revenge on Spock for being such a tight-lipped ass, but in respect, he wanted to get the counterparts home. He wasn't one to just sit back and let time tick preciously away, he knew his older self would have done the same thing. He was more determined to figure out a way to utilize the anomaly than worry over invading some space.

When the Bridge crew made a departure for their lunch three hours later into the new territory, Jim was quick to snag the turbolift with Spock before it shut him out. They stood beside one another in silence before Jim spoke.

"I remember a certain younger half-Vulcan telling a certain dashingly awesome Captain that our security system was top of the line." Spock didn't move.

"That is accurate, Captain."

"I also remember disabling it myself and proving that it could be easily hacked into, but, not just anyone has those capabilities." More silence.

"Are you implying that there are errors in our security system?" Jim stopped the lift abruptly and turned to his First. Spock seemed a little surprised by the action, but remained still and lifeless as Jim remembered him always to be.

"I went into the security tapes and found the data from a few weeks ago missing. It was removed or deleted. The only other individuals who could manage that would be either me, you, or our counterparts." Spock still refused to budge. "Why did you remove the tapes?" Silence. More silence.

"We knew you would attempt to search them at some point while under your trauma."

"Why?"

"I can not disclose that information at this time." The answer was quick, as though rehearsed. Jim knew pulling rank on him wasn't going to do anything, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"I order you to answer why you removed the data."

"I recommend you provide me with the proper punishment for I will not provide the answer." He looked pained, Spock didn't want to say that, did he? Jim eyed him, searching. Those dark deep eyes betraying the Vulcan's civilities. Unconsciously, he moved a step closer and Spock retreated back until he was against the wall. Jim crowded him and placed two hands on either side of his head flat against the wall. They were dangerously close and Jim knew he was breaking at least five regulations and sixteen sub-regulations.

"Why did you remove the data?" Silence. "Tell me, Spock." Silence. "You guys have been leaving me in the dark for some reason and I want to know why." Silence. Spock looked away but Jim used his right hand to pull Spock's face back to his attention. Those dark eyes still refused to look at him. "Tell me." He nearly whispered. Spock's Vulcan barrier seemed to diminish slightly and his lips tightened, almost as though he was contemplating something that was making him worry. Before Jim could blink from the blatant display of emotion he felt slender fingers grasp his shoulders and turn them violently around until Jim was plastered against the wall. The force had nearly knocked the breath out of him.

"Forgive me, Jim, but the information you seek I can not provide." Jim was tired of the dodging and equally took a grip on Spock's shoulders and turn them back around again—Spock's back hitting the wall with force that surprised him more than knocked his breath out.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of this shit and I want answers!" He barked. "Something _obviously_ happened and I demand to know!" Another grasp and another turn. It was like they were having a violent dance around the turbolift. When his back hit the wall, it was much gentler this time.

"You may use the appropriate repercussions for my dismissal of your request." Grab. Turn. Throw.

"You know I won't do that, Spock!" Grab, Turn. Throw.

"Then desist your inquiries!" Spock's barriers were being worn down, he was beginning to shown his temper. Jim didn't bother to turn them around again and just sank into the wall. He then spoke as calmly as he could manage.

"I have a bite mark on my neck tied to a memory of your eyes." Spock appeared shocked, but his Vulcan mask returned full force. "How much longer do you think I'm going to buy the whole 'head trauma' bullshit?" Silence. "At least tell me where the fucking bite came from. Was it you?" Silence.

"In a way." Spock quickly admitted. Jim put two and two together.

"It was Older You?" Spock nodded. "Why did he bite me?" His First released his shoulders and stiffened.

"You would have to ask that of him, for I can not conclude any possible reason for his actions." Jim grasped his upper arms tightly.

"If _he_ did it, why do I see _your_ eyes?" Silence.

"I do not know."

"Did you pull some Vulcan mind shit on me?" Silence.

"I was following orders." Jim felt himself become frustrated again.

"Who's goddamn _orders?_ Mr. Spock's? James'?" Spock abruptly reached over and started the turbolift. The doors opened instantly on some deck. Spock aggressively pulled himself from Jim's grasp.

"_Yours._" He stated and exited the turbolift in a quick turn of his heels. Jim was so perplexed and confused that his body froze and he couldn't bring himself to exit out on to the deck with him. _His orders?_ Spock was following _his orders?_ What kind of orders did he possibly give? Why the hell would he mind-fuck with himself? It was apparent that the interrogation had given him more questions than answers, but at least he knew where the scar had come from.

Next stop: Mr. Spock.

He would figure this shit out soon enough. If his mind still remembered his regulations correctly, then he could sure as hell out-rank himself and any previous orders he may have instated.

He exited on the deck he needed and as he left his mind began think a little more logically. He stopped mid-step. _What if I gave those orders to protect myself from something horrible? What if something terrible happened and I wanted to keep myself from experiencing it again? What if I'm just being a selfish bastard and Spock is the real victim?_ He couldn't move. Was he really being an insistent asshole? If he was meant to know, surely Bones would have told him something by now. The guy lived on gossip. If something had _him_ tight-lipped then maybe it was for the best. But then, why did Mr. Spock bite him?

As he tried to think about it, a sudden wave of nausea hit his gut and forced him to topple towards the nearby wall. He tried to regain himself, but with the nausea and the sudden pounding in his head, he found it difficult to manage. He continued to try and think about the scar on his neck but the nausea only became worse and before he knew it, his vision went white and he felt the hard, cold floor.

...

When Jim first woke, he was greeted by a blinding white light that made him blink several times before he could see. He lolled his head around lazily and took in the view around him.

He was in Sickbay.

_Fucking brilliant._

His head was still pounding so he squeezed the bridge of his nose hoping the action would help—which it like, _didn't—_and looked around to see if he could find a clock. Before any clock could be located, a tricorder was rammed into his face.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Jim flicked his eyes up at Bones who given any other situation was typically aggressive looking but at the moment seemed slightly pleased.

"What hap—"

"Your head trauma decided to act up and rendered you unconscious. James found you on the floor and called for me. You've been in Sickbay for over 21 hours." Jim groaned and threw his head around. If there was one thing he hated more than being still, it was being unconscious for more than eight hours. He felt groggy and dirty.

But mostly dirty. _I think I threw up at some point…gross._

"Jim," Bones began as he removed the tricorder and lifted a dataPADD, "could you tell me what you were doing before you decided to kiss the floor with your forehead?" Jim gave an airy, sarcastic laugh.

"Kiss? I was going to _rape_ that bitch."

"Be serious."

"Ah, God, Bones, I don't know. I was trying to figure out why I had a scar on my neck and then I was trying to think of Mr. Spock and Spock and shit Spock-related, I suddenly got all woozy." He paused and smiled up to the country doctor, "Do you think I have Spock-perosis or Spock Cancer? Oh, or maybe Spock Lyme Disease or—"

"Okay, I get it, " Bones interrupted as Jim laughed again, "your discomfort came from the thoughts of Spock."

"You know," Jim said now that he was feeling better and had decided to try and sit up, "if you losers would just tell me whatever the fuck you're trying to hide, I wouldn't be laying here right now." Bones didn't look up from his dataPADD. Jim knew his aliments where Spock related, he had figured that much out, but what he didn't know was 'why'. Over the three days, he had gotten hints that some shit went down but it was like he was the only one who couldn't remember it. "Bones, Spock told me that Mr. Spock gave me this scar," he said while pointing to his neck as emphasis, "and I also know it was him who removed the security files. What are you trying to keep from me?" Bones finally looked up at him and wore an expression that Jim had seen many times during their days at the academy. There was an obvious pain there.

"I'm sorry, Jim." He finally said. "But I just can't tell you." Just as Jim was about to hit his head and shout a string of curses and how Bones was being difficult, an alarm sounded which startled them both.

_Great,_ he thought, _seriously, just fucking great._

Jim removed himself from the medbay bed and started to put back on his boots.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Bones demanded as he tried to swipe the boots away.

"I got Captain stuff to attend to." Jim retorted as he stole his boots back. "You know? It's kinda what Starfleet pays me to do."

"I haven't released you yet."

"And I care…why?"

"Damnit, Jim, you might still be suffering from the after-effects of your trauma!" Jim finished putting on his boots and stood. He approached Bones in a manner he typically reserved for his enemies and shoved his finger hard into his friend's chest.

"I would agree with you if I _fucking knew what the trauma was!_ But since I like, _don't_, and you fucktards are refusing to tell me, I have every reason to believe I'm healthy and I'm getting out of here. My ship and crew need me." The alarm sounded again and Jim heard his title called over the intercom.

"_Captain Kirk, please report to the Bridge._" As Jim started out, Bones hit the intercom system and contacted Uhura.

"Lt. Uhura, the Captain is in medical care at the moment, you'll have to get Sp—"

"I'm on my way, Lieutenant." Jim interrupted as he pushed Bones to the side. Then he shot his friend a deadly glare and made his way out. He was in no mood for any more bullshitting. Bones just stood there, perplexed and frustrated, but Jim had left so quickly that he didn't have time to see just how much he had affected his best friend.

Jim entered on to the Bridge and looked around at his crew frantically moving about.

"Status report Mr. Sp—" He turned but Spock wasn't at his station. _That_ was weird. He turned his attentions to Uhura. "Lt. Uhura, where is Mr. Spock?" She turned to face him.

"I'm not certain, sir. I paged him but he hasn't responded." His brow tilted. This was unlike Spock. Was he still upset about what had happened in the turbolift? No, Spock wasn't known to let things like that get in the way of his duty. With no time as another alert sounded, he turned his attention instead to another science officer who was monitoring data in Spock's absence.

"Status report." He ordered. The crewman studied the data one more time and looked back up to him with worry in his human eyes.

"We approached the anomaly one hour ago, sir, and it has begun a strange magnetic pulsing. It appears to be emitting a monstrous amount of neutrinos at a rapid rate and the small particles are interacting with some of the particle structure of the ship. We're being bombarded with microscopic torpedoes." Jim knew what neutrinos were.

"If we stay too close for too long, they may interact and destroy our DNA." He said under his breath. Maybe jumping in head first to this situation _wasn't_ a good idea. Had the previous anomaly emitted neutrinos? Jim would have to go over the data again. All his emotions aside, he needed to speak with Spock and come up with ideas. If they stayed, they may damage themselves, but if they go, they might not be able to send their counterparts back.

Jim hit a button on his command chair. "Computer, locate First Officer Spock."

"_First Officer Spock is in Loading Dock C. First Officer Spock is in Loading Dock C._" What? What was he doing there? And why had the computer said it twice? Something was wrong.

"Mr. Sulu, you're in command." And with the 'Aye, Sir' he quickly exited into the turbolift. He felt panicked and he wasn't sure why. As he exited on to the appropriate deck, he ran head first into someone with as much bulk as him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see James.

"James? What are _you_ doing down here?" Jim was panicked as he began looking around the dock to see if there were any other crewman around. Thankfully, it appeared that most of the crew had reported to other stations. James appeared out of breath.

"I was coming to get you." He said quickly, "Spock and I were conversing in the Rec room and suddenly he started acting strange."

"Wait, _my _Spock or Mr. Spock?"

"Mr. Spock. He ran into the turbolift and when I tried to catch him, he had already closed the door. When I tried to locate him, the computer said he was down here, _twice_."

"It did the same for me. Both Spocks must be down here."

"They are!" James suddenly shouted and began tugging his arm. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Time for what?" He demanded as he was dragged along. James didn't bother with a reply, which when Jim saw what was going on he didn't need one. In front of them, an air lock had closed them out and through the windows Jim and James could see Spock and Mr. Spock operating his universe's version of the vessel Orion.

"Are they out of the fucking _minds?_" Jim shouted as he grasped James tightly by the shoulders. "That _thing_ is blasting neutrinos out! They'll be damaged!" Both captains tried to frantically search for a way to stop the loading dock, but it was of no use. Every computer had been overridden by the Spocks and prevented them from any further halting. Jim violently pounded his fist into a nearby wall as the vessel exited the dock and flew out into the darkness.

_Damnit all to fucking hell!_ Jim grasped James by his shirt.

"Bridge. Now."

"Jim—?"

"_NOW._"

...

A/N – That's a good place to stop for now, right? I'm so sorry that this update took forever but hopefully the next one won't take as long. Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with this story and alerted it and fav'd it. It's much appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - True Story: I was having dinner with my little brother and we were talking about Star Trek and fanfiction. In the middle of our conversation, he looks over at me and says: "You know, I want to write a Star Trek story about a Captain falling in love with his First Officer." I laughed so hard that I started crying as I responded: "Gene Roddenberry already beat you to that." His expression: O_o; My expression: XDDDD True stuff. I love my little brother. X3

...

When they entered on to the Bridge, everyone looked up at the same moment and in unison, their eyes went wider than tea saucers. They just stood there and let the Bridge take it all in for a moment to realize that they weren't seeing double. After Uhura dropped her ear piece along with her jaw, Jim decided to take control.

"Yeah, I broke regulations…_again_. Does this really come as a surprise?" No one moved, but their features softened just a bit. After the Nero incident, he figured these guys would believe just about anything. I mean, James looked like Jim and this guy did appear out of nowhere, so what other explanation could there be?

"Okay, so before you guys get all weirder out, yeah, this guy is me. He's eight years older but he's _me_." James grasped his shoulder a little more tightly than Jim thought he needed. The look on his face was almost pleading like he was trying to ask why he was forced on to the Bridge, the scandal it could cause, the troubles it could make with Starfleet. Jim sighed and turned to face his Bridge crew who still looked like they were taking in an eye-full.

"Here's the deal. When we picked up the vessel _Orion_ the surviving crewmembers were three individuals: the older counterparts of Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and…myself." He sounded ashamed by how soft he told them that. It's not like he _liked_ keeping information from his crew. "This really shouldn't come as a surprise since I had to tell you all about the _other_ counterpart during the _Narada_ Crisis, but Spock and his counterpart have commandeered one of our vessels and have left the dock." The expressions around him suddenly worried, "I don't know what they're thinking or why the fuck they decided it was a good idea so I'm just going to say that they're doing the Vulcan equivalent of bat-shit crazy and we need—I need—to get them back. This is why James is here." He pointed to his counterpart. "I'm going after them and if anything happens to me I still want to be in control of this ship. Now James—"

"I can't do that, Jim." James said sternly but calmly, cutting him off. Jim exasperatingly turned towards him and yelled in a small whisper.

"Look, we might not be able to get you back to your time and if I _die_ these guys are going to need a Captain. You're the _logical_ choice."

"No," James shook his head, "I might be the best choice, but I'm not letting you go after them on your own. My Spock went out there too and I'm not just going to sit back and wait for your success or failure." He grasped Jim's shoulders in a painful grip and shook him. "I'm going with you."

"You could be killed!" For second there he knew he was sounding like Bones. James' features hardened and his grip tightened.

"I'd rather die knowing I tried to save Spock than command a ship empty of him." He released his younger self and Jim stared at the serious appearance which had taken over his counterpart. A sudden pain entered his heart and what felt like a slight jolt of electricity slapped his mind. He had remembered something, it was small and it was on the tip of his tongue, but he was sure he had just remembered something. For reasons Jim couldn't explain to himself, he nodded and patted the older man's shoulder.

"I understand." _I don't know why I do, but I understand._ He turned to the crewmember at Spock's science station. He wasn't sure of the Lieutenant's name, so he fumbled for only a moment and decided he'd figure it out later.

"Lieutenant, can you tell me the Orion's last heading?" The man nodded and turned to the readings, clicked a few buttons and turned back to his Captain.

"They are heading towards a local star system. It's uncharted, but the sensors read that the vessel will orbit and then land on a Class M planet."

"So they're not heading for the anomaly?" James quickly asked.

"They're not, Cap—"The Lieutenant seemed a little confused on how he should respond since this man was his Captain and yet he wasn't. Jim recognized this and shook his head mentally.

"It's okay. He's _technically_ me so he's _technically_ the back-up Captain. Just remember that until I'm _dead_ he doesn't really have command over you." The Lieutenant gave a dry smile.

"Aye, Sir." Jim turned and began to think and almost identically, James was doing the same.

"So they're not heading for the anomaly," both said at once, looked at each other and shivered—_yup, speaking at the same time is _still_ creepy_—and then went into their thoughts again, "but, what purpose would they have on an uncharted planet? Why would they go there?"

"Lieutenant," James said turning to the unfortunate science replacement that snapped to attention, "can you give us data on the planet from this distance?"

"Uh, yes, Sir, I can." He quickly began his work and ran a few scans. It only took a few minutes, but Jim was finding time very precious at this moment and knowing that Spock—_his Spock_—was out there in those Neutrinos was not helping his blood settle. He found himself biting on his lip to help pass the ticking time. "The Class M planet has a surface temperature of 33.333 degrees Celsius around the equator of the planet, but due to the slow rotation, by night fall it drops to -11.145 degrees planet dark-side. Quite a difference if you are exposed for far too long on the surface."

"How long does it take for the planet to rotate?" Jim was just about to ask the same question, his mouth already open, but James had beat him to the punch. He felt a minor tinge of jealousy, but disregarded it.

"A solar day on this planet at the rate it rotates appears to be 34 hours and 43 minutes, Sir. By the time the vessel arrives, Mr. Spock—er, the Spocks—will have only five hours until nightfall. Considering that they are Vulcan—"

"We're aware of their species and the dangers that will face them should they come in contact with such temperatures without protection. Thank you, Lieutenant." Jim didn't have to analyze his counterpart's words to hear the hostility in them. He was mad too, but he wouldn't have said it quite like that. Frustrating and demeaning his crew was not something a Captain should do in a crisis. There must have been an underlying reason for his aggression. Jim took his sleeve harshly and brought James' focus to him.

"I don't know what's got you so annoyed," he began in a calm, even tone, "but this is my reality and this is my crew. Do not downgrade them as if they are under your command." James' features softened, as if he had realized what he had done and nodded, then lowered his head.

"Apologies, Captain." The look in his eye caught him off guard. He looked upset but not in the 'my-friend-is-in-trouble-and-I-need-to-save-him' sort of way. It looked like it was something more. The more he thought about it, the more noticeable a pain in his head became, so he quickly shut it out thinking that the crisis at hand was more important than trying to remember whatever he forgot. Though he was _still_ very pissed about _that_ as well.

"Okay," Jim started loudly with a clap of his hands, "so here's the plan. James and I are going to take the _Galileo_ and go after them, hopefully we'll be able to contact them and convince them to turn around before they reach the planet."

"What if you don't, Sir?" Sulu asked as innocently as he could. Jim turned and looked at him directly, almost in a dramatic fashion.

"Then I guess we're going planet-side for a while."

"Captain," came a distinct, beautiful voice. James and Jim both looked at Uhura's station. She appeared very concerned but still managed to look beautiful. She was still Spock's friend and she was probably just as worried about him as they were.

"Don't worry," Jim said with ease and a faint smile of assurance, "we'll bring them back."_ I hope,_ he swallowed down into his stomach. Normally he didn't let himself feel doubtful, but with all the shit that had been going down lately, well, anyone would feel the pressure. Jim was no exception but he tried his hardest to keep a big front for the sake of his crew. Captains just had to work like that sometimes, even when their own bellies churned from doubt.

He could do this.

Right?

…

Leonard McCoy, in all the time Jim had gotten to know him, was a man who could rant and rant and _rant and rant._ It was one of his more _charming_ traits that Jim had grown accustomed to. Though the guy could be a headache—_especially when you're drunk_—it was more than enough for one doctor to tell you how utterly stupid and fucking ridiculous your were being—and now there were _two_.

"Jim, you're going to get yourself killed and the only thing Leonard and I are going to have left to try and bring back to life will be your mutated body when the neutrinos rearrange your damn DNA!" Jim was really trying to ignore him as he and James were suiting up in protective garb to help prevent most of the neutrino onslaught.

"That's nice, Bones." Was all Jim could manage to retort. "I tell you what," he began when he managed to zip himself up, "_you_ figure out a better method of retrieving the Vulcan crazies and I'll sit back here, safe, in my starship." Bones rolled his eyes. Leonard had just finished his bitching with James and so continued younger Bones' conversation for him.

"You wouldn't be safe, Jim," he said with his hard southern drawl, "you'd find a way to make sleeping in your bed a hazard to your health." James came up behind him fully suited and placed a hand on the older doctor's shoulder.

"Doctors," James interrupted, "relax. Jim and I will be fine. Starfleet didn't make these suits just for crewmen to strut in. We'll be safe."

The younger doctor sneered, "If by 'safe' you mean 'horribly disfigured', then I would agree. We don't know much about those tiny bastards and you're both just gonna fling yourself into 'em?" James and Jim switched glances as they opened the hatch to the _Galileo_.

"That's pretty much it." Both Captain's said in unison. Jim laughed and shook his head. "We've _got_ to stop talking at the same time. It's really weirding me out." He mocked a shiver running up his spine for emphasis.

"Agreed."

They stepped into the shuttle and were just about to close the hatch when the younger doctor poked his head in. "Wait, Jim." Jim had already moved over to the pilot seat and had to turn himself to look at his dear friend.

"Yeah?" Bones was silent for only a moment.

"Just in case you don't make it back, I just want you to know—"

"We're going to make it back." He was quick to say, "Trust me."

"But, Jim—" Jim raised his palm to silence him.

"No. We'll make it back. We'll be fine. Now go make sure Scotty doesn't built a brewery on the Bridge." Jim was smiling that smile that he knew always melted the rough ice around his best friend's heart. Bones indulged him and smiled back. He looked far more handsome when he smiled. Jim preferred it and it was a nice gift for Bones to give him. To have the last image of his best friend to be one where he was smiling was almost priceless to him—because he may not come back.

He shook his head mentally. _I will come back. No negativity, Kirk! You were born for this! You can do this!_

"Aye, Captain." He then left and the hatch closed. _I just want you to know that I love you like a brother, you idiot,_ younger McCoy's thoughts echoed as he stared at the closed hatch, but Jim wouldn't hear it—but he'd know it. Bones knew very well he didn't have to voice his love for Jim to know it. They were just close like that.

James turned in his chair to fully face his younger self. "We all set?" Jim asked him. James nodded. He turned on the communication device and spoke into it as professionally as he could manage—and that was saying something because Jim felt like he had matured a lot in the past few days. "Lieutenant, send me the coordinates of the _Orion_."

"_Sent, sir."_

"Good man. Wish us luck."

"_Good luck, Captain."_ Came the sweet and unexpected voice of Uhura. _"Safe trip to you both."_

"Thank you, Lt. Uhura. Kirk—" he looked at James for only an instant, "—_Kirks_ out."

The _Galileo_ left the loading dock promptly after clearance and into the dark void of space they entered. Jim felt his heart feel heavy as he watched the coordinates of the _Orion_ change blip after blip. Doing his math, he figured that Spock and his older counterpart would reach the strange uncharted planet before they would have time to pull them back. They had tried contacting them, but all their signals were being blocked.

_Fuck._

He felt so helpless in the situation. Why had they run off? Did the neutrinos do something to their heads and drive them crazy? There were so many questions popping into his head that he was certain if his head had been a toaster, he was surely burning the toast right about now. James placed a friendly hand on his as a form of comfort. No words were spoken between them, but somehow Jim knew he was telling him it would be okay.

Jim never felt closer to his father than he did through James.

That was the last thought Jim remembered thinking before he suddenly started waking up in a badly damaged vessel. James was beside him, equally hurt and bruised as he was laying in a strange fashion over the control console.

In their plight, the neutrinos (which normally they were so tiny and insignificant that they simply passed through everything without problem) had been coming out in such large bursts that a little more than a third of what was being produced had come in contact with the vessel. Somehow they had disrupted the very molecules of their instruments and before Jim could blink, they had spiraled out of control. It was a good thing that they had been locked on the _Orion_'s coordinates and that they were close to the uncharted planet before the neutrinos had any effect. They may have crash landed on a strange planet, but at least they would have a better chance of finding the missing Vulcans.

Jim's head throbbed. It _hurt._ He sat up and looked around the sparking, smoke filled vessel. James had begun to stir and as an experienced Captain, even in a situation that could result in his own death, he analyzed his surroundings.

"Jim, you all right?"

"Yeah." He rasped back out. His throat felt like it was on fire. He must have been inhaling that smoke longer than he thought. "Bumpy ride, huh?" A small cough-like snicker escaped James.

"_Bumpy_. Yeah."

Jim was the first to move and he forced himself up from the floor. After James assured him he wasn't _that old_ and he could, in fact, move without breaking anything, they assessed the vessel and tried to get some of the consoles to respond so that they knew where they were. Just as Jim had figured, they landed near the last known coordinates of the _Orion._

Finally, some good news.

James opened the hatch and smoke poured out with them as they stepped out on to the planet's surface. Twilight illuminated the area and told them nightfall was on its way. It was already getting colder and if it was making Jim shiver, then he knew Spock was going to get hypothermia.

The planet wasn't lush, but it wasn't barren. Jim thought that because of the long rotation and the differences in temperature, this made plant life a little hard to adapt so this would explain the small shrubs and roots and why they didn't see many trees. As he looked out, the terrain looked more like a rocky mountain side with tall boulders and rocks everywhere. Concluding his view, the planet looked far more 'bumpy' than their vessel crash had been. There didn't seem to be a flat plane in sight.

On instinct, both Captains pulled out their communicators.

"Kirk to _Enter_—" they stopped for only a moment to look at each other and James smiled and tucked his away. Jim continued. "Kirk to _Enterprise_, do you read?" Silence and static. He tried messing with the frequencies and tried his message again. More silence and static followed. He was so desperate for communication that he quickly sent out a dormant text message in hopes that if the _Enterprise_ could pick up their signal, the text would be the first message they received. He was sure to tell them that they had crash landed, few instruments were in working order and that he and James were safe. The last part was for them to keep trying to contact them until they broke through.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he stepped closer to the fast texting younger Captain.

"Texting the _Enterprise_."

"Texting?"

"Yeah, you know, sending a small electronic letter on a dormant frequency?"

"I've never heard of it before." Jim actually stopped what he was doing and looked at his counterpart. In any other situation this may have been funny, but what kind of future or alternate reality didn't know about text messaging?

"Don't worry about it. It's like a small letter and it goes out on its own small frequency. We don't really use it much except between friends, but it's a good method when the communicators are blocked on away missions. The message sits dormant until the ship frequencies pick it up and it can be read before contact can be made. It's like a message lying in wait and can be useful." Jim and James must have agreed that there really wasn't much time to disclose information of the differences in their time lines because the conversation dropped there as Jim finished his text. Afterwards, they tried functioning with their hardly working equipment and set out a plan to begin a search.

Jim went to the right and James went to the left. Thankfully they could still communicate between themselves so Jim surmised that something in the atmosphere was keeping them from his starship. _Isn't that always how it works out?_ He mused.

In the growing dusk, it was getting hard to see, but Jim wasn't one to be deterred. He didn't just survive a crash landing to give up because the planet decided it was going to get a little dark. He called for Spock.

No answer. _Well, that's to be expected._ He tried again and the same results: no answers. He pulled out his communicator and signaled James—he wasn't having much luck either. As he went around a large boulder lined with smaller rocks, he stopped dead in his tracks. His view was filled with the entire safe vessel of the _Orion._

"James!" Jim called through the communicator. "James! I found the _Orion!_ Get over here! Quickly!" Jim didn't wait for him but instead rushed over the vessel. It looked rough, but not damaged. Somewhere inside him he was hoping the Spocks were inside even though he knew the probability of that being true was anything but substantial. As he forced the hatch to open, that's when James came around the corner and was beside him in only a matter of seconds. They both peered inside.

It was empty.

His heart sank. He knew they wouldn't be in there, but he couldn't stop a sense of dread from filling his chest. Where were they? Where could they possibly be? James put a tight grip on his nape and Jim turned instantly.

"They're out here. We'll find them." A new determination was in James' eyes. Jim couldn't place it but something was urging his counterpart on. He was desperate to find them too, but his didn't equal the passion he was seeing in his older self. Why did James look more determined than him? Maybe he would grow more self-esteem in the future, Jim didn't know. But what he did know was that they couldn't stop here and they couldn't be too far. The search continued.

An hour passed with no sight of either Spock and no contact from the _Enterprise_. It was now as dark as it would get. They wouldn't be able to search much longer before they'd have to worry about alien night creatures and if they were there longer, where they were going to find food and water since their vessel only came with a limited supply. James recommended they camp out in a nearby cave he had discovered until morning. Hopefully the _Enterprise_ would be able to contact them by then. Jim reluctantly agreed.

The cave was small, dry, and musty. With a few pieces of the dried shrubs and the use of one of their phasers, James had started a fire to keep them warm from the ever-growing chill. They sat around the dancing flames and didn't say a word. What could they say? Both of their best friends were still missing. Both still had it heavy on their minds. Fortunately, James broke the silence.

"I should have known when he began making careless moves on the 3D Chess board that something was wrong." Jim didn't reply. "It was a plain giveaway and I missed it. I feel like I could have prevented this if I had only paid more attention."

"It's not really your fault. I mean," he hesitated, "we still would have had to worry about my Spock."

"But we could have used _my_ Spock to help locate yours. I can be such a…fool sometimes." Silence.

"Look, there's not really much sense in beating ourselves up over something we couldn't help. The best thing we can do it plan and make do with what chances we get. I don't believe in no-win scenarios so I know we can pull through." James sighed and looked away. "Hey," Jim began again to get his attention, "I'm _obviously_ suffering from 'head truama' still and I have more hope than you do. How do you think I felt when I kept asking you guys to tell me what was going on and I didn't get a lick of information? If there's one thing I got, that I know you got, it's determination. We'll pull through. We'll get this. I just know it." A small smile curved James' lips.

"You lost your father at birth, you've been through hell in this time line and went through more troubles than I did, and yet you still have that same flame-spirit."

Jim shrugged and poked at the fire with a stick. "Some traits are a universal constant, I suppose."

"Yeah, but how I met Spock was much simpler than how you met yours. Mr. Spock shared with me how you guys met. Brutal." Jim agreed. How he and Spock had become friends after all the torment and suffering was beyond him and yet he didn't throw it aside as a universal phenomenon. He had worked to make Spock understand him and though it had only been a few weeks since their departure, he thought he had made a lot of progress with the stubborn Vulcan. Elder Spock was probably one to thank for his Spock's acceptance of his nature, but all the same, Jim never felt like he had a better guy to call his friend.

All the thinking about Spock had lead him once again to that of his 'head trauma'. The moment he began thinking about it again, his head started spinning and he clutched it painfully. _Oh god, please don't let me pass out again!_

"You okay?" James' distant voice asked. Bleary eyed, he looked up and shook his head.

"Just…the head shit again." The phrase wasn't exactly reassuring, Jim knew. "Every time I try and think about Spock or this damn scar, I start feeling sick and my head starts hurting." Silence. It was an awkward silence too. In response, Jim looked up to see James had a very grim expression written over his features.

"Scar?" He finally managed to squeak out, and Jim would have heard it better if his head hadn't being trying to break its own skull.

"Y-yeah." God his head was hurting. "I have a strange bite scar on my neck. When I talked with Sp—" more throbbing pain, "—Spock, he told me that his counterpart had bitten me. I'm not sure why, though." Jim's head was at a maximum headache right about now and it didn't help much that now his body was hurting too. James had suddenly jumped him and pinned him to the floor. This was very awkward. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have fought back, but then again, he hadn't expected to be jumped by _himself._

"James! What the fuck? Get off me! Don't you think I'm in enough pain?"

"Show me the scar!" He ordered.

"Don't you _order_ me!" Jim retorted as he tried to throw his older self off him. They grappled for a few moments until finally James managed to tear his collar and revealed the tiny scar that Jim knew was there. His eyes went wide in disbelief and Jim felt the body above him harden and a sudden sadness wash over his features.

He rapidly got off Jim.

Jim sat up and watched as his older self moved away to the far side of the cave. The whole place felt heavier in an instant. No one spoke for what felt like minutes.

"Spock—your Spock—said that my…my Spock _bit_ you?" The words were long and drawn out, almost as if they were painful to say. Jim nodded though James didn't see it because he wasn't facing his younger self.

"Yeah." He verbally stated. "He did. So what? If you all had just told me what I'm _obviously_ forgetting, I'd know the real story right about now." James' body noticeably stiffened.

"I don't think…_I_ know the whole story either." James whispered. Was he hearing a slight sobbing from the far corner? Jim wasn't sure since his headache wasn't subsiding. "I think," James continued and then slowly turned to see James's eyes were indeed beginning to wet, "_I've_ had information kept from me too." What? Why was James upset? Did Jim have a chance of contracting Vulcan rabies? He was confused and voiced just as such.

James decided to sit down in the front of the fire and didn't bother looking at his younger self. "They told me that your recent behaviour was due to being in a mind meld with my Spock." James admitted. "They said that the emotional transference from my Spock had seeped into you and was causing you difficulties to command. Your Spock told me he had removed the impressions so you'd be okay again. We were all told to keep quiet so you would have time to heal from the meld." _That_ did explain a lot.

He wiped a single tear that had escaped. "I didn't know about the bite or about how my Spock had put it on you, but it does explain why he…why he was suddenly distant with me." Silence. Jim decided it best not to interrupt. James was having a hard time and the throbbing in his head was beginning to subside and gave him a little more clarity into what James was saying. "You were right, Jim. I knew Spock wanted to take our relationship further but I was scared. Scared of commitment. I hurt him so much." What was James talking about? "He bit me to make sure everyone knew and I let him because it was the least I could do since I wouldn't commit to him. It held a lot of significance to me. It was _my_ scar that meant Spock would always be _mine_, but now…now…_you_ have the scar too. He's taken interest in you. He _wants_ you and I don't blame him."

"Wants me?" Jim echoed.

"I'm a horrible lover." James admitted. "I love Spock. I love him so much and I betrayed him to the point he'd rather have my younger self than me. His envy makes sense. When he told me of Vulcan's destruction…I felt it through his meld. He'd rather have his planet blown to pieces and remain here with you, then go back with me where he has family and friends who are still alive." James sniffled but tried to prevent more tears. "He'd rather suffer the loss of a planet than go back with me." Silence. "What does that say about me? What does that say about James T. Kirk? 33 years old, Captain of Starfleet's most proud flagship, and he can't even commit to his lover!"

"James…"

"I love him." James admitted again and looked up at Jim. Somehow this information didn't seem new though Jim was sure this was the first time he was hearing it. It did explain the passion and determination he saw in older counterpart, but somehow he felt he already knew this. Was this apart of the memories his Spock was keeping from him? He didn't want him to know that James and Spock had become lovers? Was he ashamed by it? Disgusted? Jim admitted that it was a lot for him to take in too, but the puzzle wasn't completed yet. He was still missing a lot of information.

"Jim," James broke his thoughts, "if we find a way to go back. Maybe your Spock would be willing to trade places with mine. Your Spock would get the opportunities there he couldn't here and my Spock…he would have the man he loves." He sighed and finally his tears had stopped. "His happiness…" he pulled down his collar and stroked his scar absently as if he did it all the time and Jim just stared, "…is all I want. It's what he _deserves._"

Happiness.

Jim knew happiness, once upon a time.

Hesitating, he went around the fire and reached out his hand to James. His older self looked at him with his wet brown eyes and Jim took the chance to study the scar on his neck. He looked down and realized it was on the opposite side his was and then with silent permission…

He touched it.

_/"You just think you're so fucking wonderful that you can have any Spock in any timeline you see fit! Well listen up, asshole, you might be me, but I'd never never, cheat on someone, even if they were technically the same damn person! You're disgusting! You're—you're—" A quick hand grasped Jim's shoulder and turned him around violently. His watering blue eyes fell on those of his own First Officer._

"_I think that is quite enough, Jim." Spock told him./_

_/Spock then moved up, it looked like he was kissing James' neck again. "And this is what you saw?"/_

_/"You know, they don't have to be."_

"_Excuse me, Jim?" Spock asked._

"_You know, they don't have to be misinterpreted. Wanna be my boyfriend?"/_

_/"You know," he whispered, walking a little closer to his friend, "this is a pretty lame excuse to get me alone in my cabin so you can __have your way with me__." Jim saw it, Spock's mouth slightly fell agape, but then closed just as quickly as it had formed._

"_You are relentless, Jim."/_

_/"Do you __love__ him?" Was Jim's sudden question. James seemed to be taken aback by it./_

_/He smacked James._

_Hard./_

_/"Thank you for being my release." He cradled Jim's head into his neck; Jim welcomed it. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He repeated that phrase over and over until it died in soft puff of air. "Thank you." He pressed a soft kiss to Jim's forehead. "Thank you." He pressed a softer kiss to Jim's eye lids. "Thank you." And now to his cheek. "__Thank you.__" and with that last whisper, a kiss was pressed softly on to his lips./_

_/Once there, he could feel the hot Vulcan tongue stroking him and then—a __bite__./_

_/Jim placed a hand on the base of his wrist that was on his face._

"_Promise me, that," he paused, "if you have to remove them and we go back to hating each other…will you still try to be my friend?"/_

Jim gasped and threw himself backwards as his hand left James' neck and he landed on his bottom a few feet away. He was heaving, gasping, all of his memories rushing back to him and not just the memories, but the implanted emotions as well. He felt the sorrow, the pain, relived the trauma over and over again.

He was crying. He felt the sadness all over again and witnessed his meld with his Spock. Spock was crying, why? He felt everything. He remembered everything. He was back to how he had been before and knew everything his friends had been trying to keep from him. It had made sense now.

"Jim?" James asked as he moved forward to check his younger self. Jim didn't move but kept breathing as hard as if he had been holding his breath for the past few days. The emotions were strong. It was like they had never been taken away to begin with.

A slight bolt of electricity bounced through his head and all at once Jim could feel another presence.

Spock.

He violently stood and grasped James' shoulders. "I know where they are!" He shouted into the older man's face. "I—I can _feel_ him! I know where they are!" He didn't give James time to reply as he dashed out the cave entrance. He could feel Mr. Spock, the implanted emotions weren't such a bad thing after all. He knew where they were. He just _knew_.

_I'm coming, Spock! I'm coming!_

...

A/N – I'm really sorry about the slow updates but I had the worst writer's block ever. DX I hope this chapter makes up for it. Jim remembers again! Yay! Thank you to all of you who have been supporting me! It really makes me so happy when another review comes in and you gaiz express your opinions. It tickles me and I'm so happy. Thank you again! Next chapter will be updated soon! 8D


	12. Chapter 12

...

Jim's mind had been like a locked chest. He could look at it whenever he wanted, but the curiosity to know what was inside was just eating at him. The only problem was, he didn't have the key. So when his memories re-surfaced, it felt just like that. It felt like the chest had finally been opened and the musty air was released and he could finally rest.

Well, as much as he _could_ rest, and running around a strange planet during a chilling hour wasn't exactly the best method to establish rest after a horrible mind fuck, but he was Jim Kirk and Jim Kirk didn't typically do things normally.

He was just badass like that.

_Hello universe, guess who's back on his fucking feet?_

Jim dashed around corners and felt his lungs beginning to burn from the rapid breathing he had succumbed too. He didn't know if James was behind him or not, but he was pretty sure he was. He was entirely focused on the strange implanted emotions in his mind. He had finally (desperately) melded with his Spock, but if there had been any emotional transference from him Jim didn't notice it. All he felt was the presence of his older counterpart.

Mr. Spock.

He could feel him in a sort of way that to anyone else would have felt creepy, but Jim welcomed it. He never felt so happy to have someone else's mind shit caught up in his head.

He ran at break-neck speed. He was so afraid he might loose the feelings again that he didn't want to take any chances. He kept running.

Running.

Running.

In front of him he saw a strange beginning of a forest. They hadn't gone that far to notice it nor did they think the planet would have any trees—let alone a forest. Throwing caution to the wind, he dashed straight in following the feelings like a lost scent. He was the hound dog and the Vulcans his prey. He wasn't going to loose them again. Not this time. Not ever. And he honestly didn't care if it was the foreign emotions that made him feel like that.

The forest was far more dense than he thought it would be. The moment he entered, he got caught on vines and struggled for a few moments to rip himself from them. Once free, he was caught again and slapped in the face by other vegetation and something ripped part of his tunic and another torn his slacks at his knee, but he didn't care. He just kept moving. Even as the stinging sensation of being scratched by the thorns around him reregistered, he just kept moving.

He finally stopped when he reached a clearing. It was dark, but an eerie glow illuminated the area from what looked like native fireflies. The clearing was large and grassy and right in the middle were two lying bodies.

"Spock!" Jim called and rushed out towards them. Upon reaching them, he collapsed to his knees and began looking them over. Both had slight scrapes and abrasions on their exposed skin and both looked to be unconscious. James finally joined him and collapsed by his Spock and took his head quickly into his palms.

"You found them!" James exclaimed in what sounded almost like a half-sob. "Jim, you found them!" They were both relieved.

As James tended to Mr. Spock, Jim tended to his. A strange serene feeling crept up over him as he studied the face of the unconscious Vulcan. He looked calmer than he had ever looked and Jim wondered for a brief moment if Spock looked like this when he slept. He brushed some dirt from Spock's cheek and a tingling sensation kissed his fingertips.

He decided it best to ignore it.

"Spock, can you hear me?" Jim tried. "We're here. James and I. We made it. We found you. You're going to be okay." Instinctively, he placed his hand to the left side of Spock's body and felt the Vulcan's heart thrumming away.

Good.

His heartbeat is there. And normal.

A sudden static like chirp startled him and both he and James jolted at once.

"Enterprise_ to Capt—Kirk—Enter—Cap—Come in—Kirk."_ Jim and James both looked at each other before he grasped his communicator and flipped it open where he began messing with the frequencies until it was remotely clear.

"This is the Captain." He said sternly.

"_I can hardly—make out—what you're saying, Cap—"_

"Can you beam us up?" He asked in a hurry.

"_Beam?—Captain…the anomaly—heading your way. Moving—moving strangely…"_ static, _"return to vessel _Galileo_—try—beam back—"_ He looked up at James who had already started throwing his First Officer over his shoulder.

"Did you hear that? The anomaly is moving and so should we. We've got to get back to the _Galileo_." James told him. Jim agreed. If they didn't move quickly, the anomaly would be gone again. Why was it moving towards the planet? Was it actually a creature that ate things around it after all and spit out neutrinos afterwards? Jim wasn't sure, but what he was sure about was that they needed to get back to the vessels. Taking one arm and using all his strength, he heaved the unconscious Vulcan on to his shoulder. Spock was a lot heavier than he looked and for a moment Jim grunted with the extra weight.

_Damn. What have you been eating?_

Ignoring Spock's weight,he and James started out of the clearing and into the woods.

"Do you know how we got here?" James asked with some strain.

"Not really." Jim admitted which was bad in a way. He could find them because of the strange link, but finding their way back was going to be harder sense they didn't really have a sense of direction. Jim rolled his eyes, it's not like he had a mind link with the vessels. _Which would be rather helpful in some cases,_ he mused. James suddenly pointed.

"Look. The fireflies." Jim followed his finger and the strange fireflies were moving in a rhythmic pattern through the woods. It was like they knew how to get out, like fresh air in a dark cave. They didn't have much else to go on, so Jim asked James if he thought it would be a good idea to follow them. James agreed it would.

Taking a shot in the dark (literally), they followed the little beams of light and were relieved when the trail of flying lanterns did, indeed, lead them from the forest and back towards the rocky terrain they had crashed on. When the exited, both stood still as a whipping wind hit their faces and above them they could see a black pit circling towards them. It was so dark, black, that it made the night sky look pale.

_Oh, shit._ "Is that the…?"

"We've got to get back to the _Galileo!_" James ordered. Jim nodded to his assessment and with their heavy packages on their shoulders, ran as fast as they could towards the vessels. The fireflies around them seemed to be reacting much like the dolphins on Earth. They followed their every step and playfully flew around them, making traveling a little difficult due to the circumstances. If they hadn't been in such a dire situation, Jim may have called them beautiful and elegant insects but now they were just being annoying. He found himself swatting at them a few times so he could see in front of them. He also found himself thinking how lucky the little bastards were that he was unable to reach his phaser. This was _not_ the time for any more delays.

More wind slapped them and nearly knocked Jim over. James had caught his arm and they both looked up to see the black pit enlarging in size.

It was coming closer.

He and James were wearing protective suits from the neutrinos, but the Spocks weren't. If that thing was still shooting them out, then more damage could be inflicted upon them and this almost made Jim sick to his stomach. So much pressure was on him and his adrenaline was pumping full throttle. They needed to get back to the vessels!

When they finally managed to reach the _Galileo_, they saw the small clouds above them part and dissipate as the anomaly breached closer to the planet. Jim swallowed. He had never seen an anomaly do that before and this thing certainly was living up to the definition of 'anomaly'. Jim reached for his communicator but stopped as a light flooded his eyes and nearly blinded him. Was that coming from the _anomaly?_

"Kirk to _Enterprise! _Beam us up! Four! Beam us up!" A loud roaring noise and an indescribable low-pitched ring thundered about them. If James hadn't been holding on to him, he may have fallen over from the wind and the piercing sounds. He tried his communicator again and though blinded by the strange light, he could still manage to make out that the anomaly was blowing away most of the surface clouds and the giant black swirl in the sky stood out.

Jim was afraid.

…

The next thing Jim saw was the familiar Transporter Room. It twinkled in and out for a time and while his atoms were trying to piece themselves back together, he remembered thinking how scared he was that due to the anomaly they wouldn't make it back. Their atoms would be scattered through the cosmos and probably destroyed by the anomaly. He was relieved when he could finally make out the Transporter Room and see the familiar faces of his crew.

James and Jim toppled on impact.

Bones and Leonard were first on the scene. Both ordered nurses to gather up the Vulcans while they desperately threw their tricorders over the weakened and frightened Kirks. James was first to bring himself back from the scare.

"Damnit, Bones, I'm fine! Just tired. I'm more worried about Spock." The older doctor frowned.

"I don't care what you think you are, Jim! You've been exposed to a strange alien planet, the anomaly is doing exactly what anomalies do best and you're lying on the floor of the Transporter Pad with an equally stunned younger Captain! I need to check you so you might as well shut up!" Jim was being pulled up into a sitting position by his younger doctor when Leonard shot him an evil glare. "I don't want to hear any lip from _you_ either!" Jim shrugged and complied as his Bones ran the tricorder over him. He turned his head and looked at James who also decided to look at him at the same moment. It was quiet and they didn't say anything until Jim watched a grateful smile broaden his counterpart's lips.

"You found them. We got them back."

"Yeah." Jim replied softly.

"You did good, boy."

Jim shook his head. "_We_ did good. If you hadn't come with me, I'd be stuck in the middle of a field with annoying alien fireflies and two Spocks I wouldn't be able to carry out." Pause. "Thanks for coming with me." James blew it off with a flick of his wrist.

"Ah, you would have done the same_._" Jim smiled weakly and then it bloomed into a full-scale grin. Looking at James, he had made the comparison to his father many times but now he looked at the man in a bit of a new light. James wasn't like his father. James was _him._ This was his older self in a way he never thought possible and though the guy may have done things differently, it was still _him._ At the same time, he had grown a new respect for James and himself.

It felt good.

"Well, you're both fit as a fiddle, you just need some rest." Younger Bones began as he and Leonard put the tricorders away.

Leonard folded his arms. "But the moment either of you start to feel strange, report to Sickbay immediately. We didn't get much time to analyze the planet before you both dove in head first so be cautious to any symptoms."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim and James said in unison. They looked at each other grimly and then…the both started to laugh. Maybe talking at the same time wasn't _that_ bad.

"_Bridge to Captain Kirk."_ Came the familiar and steady voice of Lt. Uhura. Bones and Leonard took the opportunity to escort themselves out and both Jim and James stood. Jim wasted no time and approached the wall intercom to talk back to her.

"Kirk here." He said as professionally as he could.

"_Captain, you're not going to believe this…I don't really believe it…but…we're being hailed."_ Jim looked over to James who was now wearing an equally puzzled mask.

"Hailed? Out here? In the middle of unknown space? By who?"

"_Um…the _anomaly_, Sir."_ If two faces could possibly drop and hit the floor at once and at the same time and momentum, Jim and his older self had managed it. They looked at each other and a million questions began to buzz around in his head.

The anomaly.

It was hailing them.

The _anomaly._

The big thing that was like a star, but no light, shot out neutrinos, moved and exploded, was large enough to possibly swallow a solar system, had strange jets—and it was _hailing_ them.

_Well,_ Jim thought, _if I thought my day couldn't get any weirder after the whole memory loss thing, I stand thoroughly corrected. The universe is just determined to get me to suck its cock every which way it can._ He tried to turn away from his counterpart but found he was having difficulty.

"I'm on my way, Kirk out." Jim said while still looking at James. He turned the intercom off. In silence, they both exited the Transporter Room and began making their way for the Bridge.

So in a little summary, Jim had had to sabotage his own ship, experience the equivalent of the most painful emotional rollercoaster of his life, have his memories taken away, go through the bullshit of his friends keeping information from him, being in a damn love triangle between an older version of his First Officer and _himself_, go through the panic of not only loosing one Spock but possibly _both_, go on a suicide mission to a planet that they had never charted before, get the fuck freaked out of them by strange lights, noises, and winds that could make a typhoon look like a fucking summer breeze and—okay, so maybe the anomaly hailing them wasn't so weird after all. After all the shit he'd been through in the past week, it almost seemed _normal_. Jim could handle it.

When they entered on to the Bridge, Jim nodded to his beautiful communications officer and she was quick to patch the transmission for him. To his surprise, the viewscreen was activated and a familiar species greeted him.

The face was Human.

He didn't know the man or the strange uniform he was adorning, but the face was most definitely Human.

Before Jim could make a formal greeting, "Why are you following us?" The voice was thunderous, but Jim wasn't one to be frightened. He was confused, but not frightened. If this asshole wanted to skip formalities and go straight into the information part, then he could comply with that. He was pissed too and could use a little venting.

"Following you?" Jim demanded. "I don't know if _you_ know this, but we've been in pursuit of a strange star for days now and didn't exactly know we were following anyone! Where is your ship? Inside the anomaly? Do you need assistance in getting out?" The Human was silent and eyed Jim as if what he had just asked was the most stupidest thing to ever come from his mouth. Granted, Jim had said some pretty stupid shit in his days most of all which got him horribly mangled, but offering assistance didn't really dawn on him as 'stupid'. Jim felt the urge to break the guy's nose if he said one more thing remotely aggressive.

He was lucky he was only a transmission.

_Very_ lucky.

"Our ship _is_ the structure that you are calling an 'anomaly'." He finally said in haughty tone. Jim wanted to fall forward and stumbled from the sudden information. What kind of ship looked like _that?_ Was this guy pulling his leg? Getting off on some strange interstellar prank?

"Well," he tried to regain himself, "I've never heard of a ship that could pull off half the shit we've been seeing yours do in the past few days. A giant black pit? Strange jets? Neutrinos? I would think the Federation would have heard about something like that by now." The Human sighed and looked to his side away from the screen. He nodded and another Human came into view. He looked gruffy and far older than the man he had been speaking with.

"You must be the Captain." He said in a low baritone. Jim nodded.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise._" The man nodded.

"I am Captain Talho of the _ISA D'teHur._ Forgive the unprofessionalism of my First Mate, we have never been so thoroughly pursued before now and we were cautious. We did not want to take any chances of initiating contact with a hostile species."

"Understandable." Jim said under his breath, though the asshole 'first mate' seemed to be the only hostile species he had encountered thus far.

"You have questions." Talho said in more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Jim acknowledged. "Will you be willing to answer them?" Talho seemed to stand still and think for a moment before he answered.

"I will answer what I can without breaking our Prime Directive, Captain." Okay, Jim could roll with that. Of course, he had over a million questions he wanted to ask, but he logically tried to put them together to see which questions would get him the most answers. He hadn't been expecting to find out the thing that shot out his counterpart to be a ship. _Hell, I don't think anyone was expecting that!_ Though their faces were Human, they were obviously an advanced race of some sort. He decided to ask that first.

"Your ship is nothing like I have seen before. Are you from an advanced civilization?"

Talho slightly nodded. "In a way, yes. The ship you see is a scientific exploration vessel we constructed over seven hundred years into your future. As scientists it was our job to seek and study the past and their timeline counterparts."

"You jump from timeline to timeline for scientific study?" The grin on Talho's face made Jim automatically decide he liked this guy. He had wished he had met this guy before the First Mate. He may not have felt the sudden urge to break something had that happened.

"Yes. Our mission is to observe the differences of alternate realities and to determine if there is indeed a new timeline created for every possible action. We were on course in a quiet timeline when we noticed a strange difference in the fabric of space-time. This strange difference was _your_ reality, Captain. In correspondence with your other timelines, _this_ one tread the furthest from the origin source. We would not miss an opportunity to study your reality." So from scientific garble to idiot, Talho basically had told them that he was studying James' timeline and noticed a different timeline beside it that was _way_ off the intended course and decided to check it out. This timeline was theirs. But this still didn't explain how their counterparts had gotten here.

Jim grasped James' arm and pulled him forward. "Captain Talho, this man beside me is also Captain James T. Kirk—he's my eight year older counterpart. When we first saw your uh…ship…we found him and two other older versions of my crew on board his vessel which came from your…ship. Did you intend on bringing alternate reality counterparts with you in your timeline jump? Was this apart of your study?" Talho's brow creased as he studied the older man beside him. He turned and left the screen for only a moment as he picked up a strange device and began flipping through it like a dataPADD. Once done, he looked grimly and most apologetically at Jim.

"My apologies. It seems that the small malfunction in our Timeline Transporter had gone overlooked. Before we left Timeline:Ac88725C, we had been approached by an inspecting vessel. It was ignored as we were about to leave the timeline for further study of yours. This is unprecedented. There have never been studies confirmed that using our Timeline Transporter while being engaged by a smaller vessel would result in bringing the vessel with us." He paused. "I can only imagine the troubles this inconvenience has caused you, Captain. Suddenly, your perusal makes sense." Pause. "We purposefully made our ship appear like a dark star so we may study without disrupting the fine fabrics of the timelines. We jet neutrinos to prevent other vessels from studying us. All in caution, mind you. If we had been more aware that you had been following us to simply send our unforgivable mistake back to their timeline, we would have made contact earlier."

"So, now that we understand each other and you're aware as to why we've been looking for you. Can you undo what you've done? Can you send these men back to their timeline?" Talho smiled and nodded in a sweet gesture that warmed Jim's heart.

"Paradoxes are something we have been warned about for centuries. To know that we had almost caused one and nearly destroyed a perfectly functioning society alarms and upsets us. We will fix what is obviously our fault. We will take your counterparts back to their timeline." It was like a breath of fresh air had suddenly opened on the Bridge. Jim smiled at James who wasn't looking at anything in particular—and why should he? He had just been told that he and his Bones and Spock would be going home. The shear emotion that must have been coursing in his older self must have been great. This was why they were here. This is why they had pursued the anomaly—ship—and this was why they were standing here now. They were going home.

James, Mr. Spock and Leonard were all going home.

"We will be ready to beam aboard the men in eight hours. Is this sufficient time for them to be ready?" Talho asked in genuine concern.

"Yes." James said before Jim could. "Yes. We will be ready."

"Then, as there is nothing further to say, I shall contact you in a few hours, Captain Kirk. Once again, I am most apologetic for our mishap. We take full responsibility." The transmission was cut and everyone went silent on the Bridge. Jim felt a heaviness, but not the sad kind that put you on your ass after a horrible night out. It was the kind of heaviness that told you everything was going to be okay. Jim liked this feeling.

James touched his shoulder and brought him from his thoughts. James didn't need to say anything because the wet brown eyes said it all: they were going home.

They were finally going home.

...

According to Leonard and Bones, the Vulcans were okay. The onslaught of the neutrinos had caused them to go a little crazy but were fine now. There were no longer any threats as the readings told them that Captain Talho had cut the jets of neutrinos to allow safe transport of the counterparts to their ship. Bones was sure to voice his opinion that he thought Talho had planned for the Vulcans to react that way, but Jim didn't really care at that point. They were safe and back on the ship.

That was all that mattered.

When Jim reached Sickbay he wasn't surprised to see James already there and beside his own Vulcan. His Spock was in a biobed right beside his older counterpart and both Vulcans appeared to be sleeping soundly. He entered quietly and approached James who was holding Spock's hand so tightly, he could see the white of his knuckles.

James loved Spock.

He really did.

And he was willing to give Mr. Spock a chance to remain here in the timeline than live an unhappy life back in his own. That was honourable by Jim's standards and he believed that not only had he grown, but James had done some growing up too. He didn't know why, but he placed a hand on James' shoulder and began to speak.

"You know," he hesitated, "I should really leave it up to my Spock to decide if he wants to trade places with yours or not, but I'm pretty certain he'd say no anyway." No response. "Hey, what you said back in the cave, that you loved Spock? I could tell you meant it. Anyone who would be willing the sacrifice their love for the one they love is really admirable and…" he paused, "…maybe I was too quick to judge you." James looked up at him at this. His eyes were wet and his face soft from the apparent tears he had been trying to hide. For some reason, Jim wanted to cry too.

"We're Human, you know. We change all the time. Seriously, you think you know us one moment and then _bam_ we're something completely different. We're adaptable. We keep moving and keep struggling for a reason and somehow we always come out a better person in the end. Somehow. Maybe that's what Pike was just trying to tell me all along…and maybe that's what I'm trying to tell you, Jim." Jim had called James 'Jim' intentionally. James kept looking at him but there still seemed to be no response. "What I'm trying to say is, is that we change. I've changed and that means you can too. Spock loves you and I've known about ever since this head shit started happening. I think…I really think he just wants to know if you love him too. If you really love Spock like you said you did back in the cave, then…show him. Honestly, I just think that's all he's been waiting for all along." No more words were spoken as James finally nodded. Jim had never played the 'daddy' role before but seeing the softening features on his counterpart really made him feel like he had done something right for once. He felt good about himself and about James. James, he would do the right thing, Jim was sure.

To give James more alone time with his Spock, Jim distracted himself by going over to his Spock. He knew James had a lot of thinking to do and well—so did Jim.

He looked down at the young Vulcan peacefully sleeping under the thumping biobed. His features were hard but around his eyes was a sort of softness Jim hadn't really ever paid attention to. This Vulcan had done so much for him, even went out of his way to protect him and suffer the consequences for him. Spock was really a good guy when you got pass the whole uptight-alien-kiss-my-ass exterior he showed so frequently. Jim knew he was and was thankful to call this Vulcan his friend.

_Perhaps…_Jim thought_…one day, even more._

"Jim." It was low, baritone and harsh from an unused throat. Jim instinctively looked up to his name, but the minor syllable hadn't been uttered by his Vulcan. He glanced over Spock's torso and saw that older Spock had awakened and was looking at James. He didn't want to be rude and listen to their conversation, but a form of curiosity that could only describe all that is James T. Kirk kept him from moving and so he settled his focus on his Spock and just listened.

"Spock..."

"Where…?"

"Shh, you're safe now. Jim and I…we went and got you. You're safe. You're on the _Enterprise_." Jim flicked his eyes up and saw that older Spock was looking around the room to regain his bearings. James was still holding his hand tightly. "Spock," he called again, "I have some good news. We're—we're going home. We're going home, finally." The Vulcan looked up at him and his lifted a brow almost too casually.

"Home?" he asked.

"Yes. You and me and Bones. We're all going home. We…we found the way." Mr. Spock glanced over to Jim who immediately tried to make it look like he wasn't eaves-dropping and when his eyes flicked up again, the Vulcan wasn't looking at him but had his eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful submission to some thought. He looked pained and upset. Was Mr. Spock upset that he would be leaving this timeline? Had Jim been wrong to assume the older Vulcan would want to go back to his own timeline?

"I am…pleased…to hear that you and your younger self have found a solution to our problem." The way he spoke was too automatic and from the time they were all spending together and from the implanted emotions, Jim knew he was hiding a deep sorrow at the good news. Even from this distance, Jim could feel that Mr. Spock didn't, in fact, want to leave—but remain here with _him._

A pang of sorrow breached his chest and nearly made Jim choke. He looked up and saw as James took Spock's head into both his palms to force him to look at him. "I—I know I've been a horrible lover." James admitted a little too loudly. "I've been cruel to you…very cruel…" he faded for only a moment and released Mr. Spock's head and in turn, Mr. Spock turned again to look in Jim's direction. "And it took seeing the scar you put on my younger self to realize it." The older Spock's eyes went wide for only an instant and then he turned his head to look up at the older Captain. The information that James now knew must have been a little surprising to Spock but then his features softened as he must have thought it would only be a matter of time.

James cupped his cheek. "Yes, I know about it but it's okay, Spock. I…I don't blame you." Pause. "I was selfish. I was cruel. I was…I was…oh _hell,_ I was a lot of things and none of it you deserved. He was right, Jim was. I was afraid of commitment and being solely yours. I was afraid. I admit it, Spock, Captain James Tiberius Kirk was afraid!" He took Spock's hands and clutched them tightly to his chest. "But if there's one thing this whole—" he fumbled for the words, "—timeline—has taught me it's that I don't want to loose you. Ever. Not to Klingons. Not to some pretty interstellar woman. Not to prisons or strange worlds. Not to money. Not to fame. Not to logic—Spock, what I'm trying to say is…" he hesitated but Spock seemed intent to listen to whatever he was trying to say, "Spock…" he began again and caressed the Vulcan's cheek while still holding his hand tightly, "…I…._I love you_." The tension was suddenly lifted and it was like a whole wall inside of James had just crumbled. From his lips came a sweet litany of all his feelings and as with words, tears spilled down his cheeks. "I love you. I love you. I love you. Spock—I love you!"

The Vulcan seemed lost for words and yet Jim could feel something change in the air. He was overwhelmed with a strange sense of right and caress. As he watched the scene play before him he noticed a sparkle of wetness in the older Spock's eyes. He was dumbfounded by the sentiment of it all.

"Jim." Was all he could manage to say. It may have only been one syllable and it may have only been a name, but Jim felt more emotion in that one word than any facial feature could ever show. James clutched him as tightly as he could and began to whisper.

"And I want to prove it, Spock. I want to prove it to you that I'm not joking and when we return that I'm not going to go back to my old ways." He sniffled and tried to clear his throat so to sound more serious than a sobbing teenager. "And I'm going to prove it to you the only way I know a Vulcan would understand." He paused and readied himself for something. Jim wasn't sure what, but whatever it was James must have been contemplating it for some time. "Spock…I want to be your bondmate—if you'll have me."

Jim watched the Vulcan's eyes go wide again but this time they did not regain control and go back to their steadiness. The tears could no longer be held back as they silently fell from his eyes. "Will you have me?" James asked quietly. "Forever?" No one spoke as the tears now fell freely from both older men. After a full minute of silence, Spock finally spoke.

"Yes, Jim. Yes, I would like to have you as my bondmate if—if you will have me in return." James smiled through his tears.

"Always, Spock."

"Jim." Jim had to look away as he watched his older self and older Spock come together for a kiss. He didn't know why he was embarrassed but as he heard the silent suckling noises and wet sounds of a full-hearted kiss, he knew his face was flushing a brilliant pink colour. It was strange to know that these two men were only a few feet away and making out…but Jim found a form of tenderness in it. It was sweet. Spock was finally getting what he had only wished for and James…James would not regret his choice. Jim knew. He could feel it in his mind that these two would be happy together.

For once, he didn't have a snarky remark to offer as an interruption.

He looked down to his Spock, not really knowing what he was expecting, and he was still sleeping. He looked beautiful there. Unconsciously, he too grasped Spock's hand and held it tightly. Maybe it had been the tenderness of the moment between their counterparts or maybe it was those implanted emotions again, Jim didn't know, but Spock looked beautiful. More beautiful than he ever remembered a man looking. He reached out a trembling hand and moved the ruffled bangs back into perfect form.

_Spock_.

As he gazed at the sleeping wonder he couldn't help but to remember all that had happened, all they had been through together. From a blooming friendship to an almost destruction of said friendship and then how they worked as a team to solve their problems. Elder Spock had been right. There was potential for a long-lasting friendship in them—and maybe more. It was hard to believe that this sleeping Vulcan who looked so at peace had been the same beast that had thrown him over the helm console to grip his breath away. He touched his forehead again.

_Spock._

As his fingers caressed the inhumanly warm skin, his mind burned and suddenly it was just like it had been back in the cave when all his memories had returned. It seemed a straggler had just made it back and Jim watched in his mind as one last memory returned to its rightful place:

_/He saw Spock crying as he removed his fingers from his face. But why? Why was Spock crying? He looked up dreamily at the blurry figure he knew was Spock. "I…" Spock stumbled, "I can not remove them, Jim…I am sorry. I do not…I do not know how…I can only offer you…"/_

Jim became aware of himself again. The memory hadn't been much but it was more than he had had. So…Spock hadn't been able to remove the emotions? So…had he just masked them instead? Without a complete memory of the situation he was unsure. He thought about it and thought hard as he tried to remember.

Nothing.

So why did—?

"Jim, your emotions are transmitting to me quite fluidly and it is quite painful." Jim looked down at his Spock and released his hand immediately.

"Oh, Sorry about that, Spock." He said nonchalantly—and then his brain caught up with him—"Holy shi—Spock! Spock! You're awake!" He grasped his shoulders tightly, but then remembering the taboo he let him go only to see Spock laughing behind his eyes. He raised a firm brow.

"You sound surprised. Did you not think that I would wake?"

"Shut up, you son of bitch, and let me be happy." He said it a hard heat but he was wearing a smile.

"Obliged, Captain." He looked around the room and seemed to ignore that their counterparts where still very close to one another and possibly still kissing—or maybe they were just talking really close to one another—Jim wasn't sure since now his focus was entirely on his Spock. "I see that I am once again back on the _Enterprise._"

"Yeah, you have no idea how hard it was to carry your ass all the way from a forest clearing to the _Galileo._ You're a lot heavier than you look."

"I suppose if I were Human I may have taken offense to such comments, but as I am Vulcan it is normal for our weight to be greater than our body mass." He looked Jim up and down only once. "Of course, the same can not be said for you."

"Hey!" Jim smiled jokingly having just figured out Spock pulled a weight-joke on him. He wasn't aware he had grasped Spock's hand again until the younger Vulcan tugged his hand away. "Oh, sorry." Jim apologized. He blushed. "I didn't know I was—yeah." What. The. Fuck?

_Why was I holding his hand again?_ Jim felt he could have kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. Captain's don't grab their First Officer's hands! Especially not if those hands belong to a Vulcan! He felt his face grow hotter. "Sorry." He said again when Spock offered no response. He just did the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug and looked up at him.

"There is no need to apologize, Jim." He shifted to make himself more comfortable in the biobed. "In fact, it let me know that you are currently thinking of my first mind meld with you." Jim blushed. Damn Vulcans and their damn sensitivities. "I am to assume that you want to know why you have regained your memories?" Jim slowly nodded. Well, since they were on the subject…

"Why were you crying?" Jim suddenly asked. Spock threw up his Vulcan defenses and tilted a brow.

"Vulcans do not cry." Jim was obviously calling him on his bullshit and equally met him with a raised brow of his own. Spock, looking like he had no choice, simply smiled behind his eyes and nodded. "Vulcans do not cry…but _half_ Vulcans may indulge now and then." Jim smiled. They really were friends. Spock began his explanation. "When I was going through your mind to take away the alien emotions, I found that it was far too intricate of a task for me to do. I did, however, try since I was the only available option to help you in your state of mind." He sighed. It was completely Human and Jim felt pleased to know Spock trusted him enough to see it. "As I…looked…I came upon something that was also tied into the alien emotions. It was…our friendship, Jim. It was our growing friendship and I knew that if I took away the emotions, that I would take away our bond. I…" he hesitated, "_panicked_, so to speak. Logically, I should have removed them along with our friendship, but I chose not to. Completely illogical. So instead of removing them…I _masked_ them. Hid them from you. I knew it would only be a matter of time before they resurfaced, but it was a chance I was willing to take. I…meant what I said, Jim. I have admitted to myself that you are my friend—and I would like to remain as such, illogical as it may be." A comfortable silence fell over them as Jim's smiled broadened as wide as it could.

Spock looked away and Jim wasn't going to miss this opening. "You know…" Spock looked back to him, "you _never did_ give me your answer."

"Answer?" Jim stifled a laugh and brought his face dangerously close to Spock's.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Spock's eyes widened just like his counterpart's but fell back into place as a green flush washed over his cheeks.

"I hardly see this as an appropriate time to make sexual advances."

"Come on, the older guys seem to like it!" Jim whined.

"I will say once again, Jim, they are not us." A finger caressed Spock's chin as Jim lifted his face to look at him.

"I bet I can change your mind." The younger Vulcan didn't answer and so Jim boldy went where no man had gone before. He inched closer, feeling his breath bounce back at him as he approached Spock's lips. Spock's lips were parted slightly and his eyes became hooded slits as the incoming contact inched closer and closer. Jim found his own eye-lids heavy as they came together. He knew this kiss would be special and he knew it would feel right. Just a few more millimeters—

"Captain Talho just contacted us again, Jim." Spock pushed Jim back with the fastest hands he's ever seen. Both were startled but Spock looked more panicked than Jim did surprised. Both turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw their younger doctor standing in the doorway. Jim had never wanted to kill Bones as badly as he did now and it took everything in his body to keep him from doing it.

"Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your _moment_." Bones rolled his eyes as Spock tried to make it look like he had been minding his own business and Jim hadn't just tried to kiss him. "But he contacted us and said he'd be ready to take our counterparts back in less than six hours if we can manage to get them ready." Spock looked to Jim.

"He said 'Captain Talho'. Who is this?" Jim laughed and patted his shoulder.

"He's the man who's gonna take them back." He pointed to their counterparts who were hugging and sobbing at the same time, but clearly both were extremely happy. Well, James was sobbing, older Spock looked more like he was holding all the weight of the emotions but he was clearly happy too. Spock didn't need an explanation to know why. He knew. Jim knew he knew. "I'll fill you in on the boring details later."

"I look forward to the report, Captain."

"I know you do." He winked and Spock blushed.

"Okay, okay, enough romancing, already!" Bones shouted with his hands at both Kirks and Spocks. "We gotta get these guys ready to go and we only have a little bit of time left with them. Let's make the most of it, shall we?"

Jim couldn't agree more.

...

A/N – Story's not over yet! But omg, what a story it has been! I think I still got at least three or possibly four more chapters to go before it's done. I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too! More to come! 8D Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me and this story! I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – I am just whipping these out! Yes! I like it when my writer's block lifts! 8D Enjoy Chapter 13!

...

No one hated goodbyes more than Jim Kirk. There was always a form of sudden emptiness that stayed with him when he told his friends or family goodbye and looking at the counterparts, they were just that: Family. They were a family he had grown to love and appreciate over the few days they had spent together.

Wow.

When Jim thought about it, they had been through quite a shit-storm in the small amount of time they had been present. He snickered. Maybe he and Bones and Spock were just magnets for trouble.

_Pssh, nah. Me? A magnet for trouble? No way!_

_Totally unlikely!_

_I mean, that makes me sound like a drama-queen or something and James T. Kirk ain't no 'queen'—or a 'drama' for that matter—if that even made any sense. Ugh, I've got to stop monologuing._

But Jim couldn't argue. Between the _Narada_ Crisis, to the messed up head emotions, to memory loss, to memory regain—perilous adventures were definitely the norm around his starship. As he studied his older counterpart and all the troubles he had been through it seemed it was a universal constant. James had his share of troubles too, all which he was banking on that Mr. Spock could now fix since they were obviously going to be sharing something deeper than a 'friends-with-benefits' relationship. Jim had no idea what a 'bondmate' was and wanted to ask his Spock about it, but after using his context clues—_because I'm not an idiot _all_ the time—_he figured it was something similar to asking someone's hand in marriage.

Jim shivered.

It's not that he didn't approve of commitments, it was just a scary thought that he and his Spock were still lurking in the depths of 'friends-and-leave-it-at-that-you-asshole-and-if-you-try-to-kiss-me-again-I'm-going-to-Nerve-Pinch-the-mother-fucking-hell-out-of-you' when he witnessed his older counterpart make it into something more. It was like a strange silent movie of your future. Jim liked Spock and he really enjoyed teasing him but as he remembered how Mr. Spock's heart melted and shown him the deep emotions a Vulcan could hold and when he listened to James break his heart down into small low self-image pieces, he had to wonder.

_Is it really still just a tease?_

Would he be able to take it as far as James and Mr. Spock had? Would he be able to live up to the expectations of Elder Spock's ideal 'friendship'? The worrisome thoughts lead him in a circuit back to Elder Spock.

Old Man Spock.

There was a guy who had believed in him before all the emotions, before all the shit hit the fan, before—well—before himself. He had been kind hearted and helpful and quite charming. Jim could see himself as an old man too and languidly holding hands with his equally old lover. Elder Spock just seemed to radiate a nice and homey feel. For all he knew, maybe the Jim from _his_ universe had been his lover and maybe they did hold their old hands together and embrace the peace of growing old. The thought put a smile on his face.

And then it fell.

Elder Spock, just like James, Leonard and Mr. Spock, had been forcefully removed from his universe and harshly thrown into another. Looking at the guy, maybe his elder self was still living—but then he threw the notion out the window of his brain where he typically cast aside worthless stupid shit he thought because—_duh _—Vulcan's aged more slowly if he remembered anything about Vulcans from his academy days and so if Elder Spock looked like an old raisin, chances were that his elder self had already passed. The sudden awareness of his past, present and future all collided in his head at once.

In his past—there was Spock.

In his present—there was Spock.

And now…in his future—there was Spock.

Maybe he could learn to love the pissy Vulcan, if he let him. Maybe the implanted emotions had been the bridge that finally connected the two of them. He was certain in time he could have realized his affections just as James did or the Spocks did, but just like his rushed early Captaincy, it seemed the universe was determined to rush his love life too.

Jim looked across the briefing table to the fancily clad Captain Talho. The man had insisted he beam aboard and give his sincerest apologies in person and who was Jim to deny him that? As far as he was concerned, he was _owed_ it. After all the shit they'd been through, getting answers and getting apologies was a nice change of pace—though it didn't change the pace of his mind. All the thoughts of the Vulcans, Mr. Spock's passions, his own Spock's deliberate refusals and evasions, and the Elder Spock's kindhearted words and support, it made him think of something drastic but not quite as strange as the events that led them here. Feeling his stomach fill with bravery, he lifted his chin and directed Captain Talho's attention from their discussion of apologies and fuck ups.

"Talho," he wavered, "I have a strange request that you may or may not be able to fulfill but I wanted to ask all the same."

"Of course, Kirk." He replied quickly not at all minding the interruption. Jim shifted in his seat and contemplated. How was he supposed to ask this?

_Well, might as well ask it directly with no added bullshit._

Good idea.

"I have another older counterpart stuck in my timeline—well, not so much as _my_ older counterpart as it is my First Officer's—and well, due to circumstances, he was brought here against his will." Talho's free-charmed expression had grown a little darker as he listened to him. "I was hoping that maybe, if you gave us time to go get him, would you be able to send him back to his timeline too? I can't shake the feeling of loss he must be suffering in a younger universe without all the people he grew up around and grew to love. A little while back I had asked him for help with my counterpart problem and the question just looked like it killed him a little more." Jim sighed. He still felt like the biggest fucking idiot in the universe for asking if Elder Spock knew of a way to send them back. That was one memory he wished had stayed masked. "Can you help him?"

Talho was looking everywhere in the room but at Jim. After much thought, he finally answered and didn't bother bullshitting either. They were both Captains who had seen some fucked up events and they could handle blunt truths. "Kirk, I am most sorry for the problems your timeline has faced. Truly I am, but I can not help you." Jim let go of the breath he was holding and he felt disappointment welling inside him. "My laws strictly forbid me from interfering with anything that has nothing to do with our selves. I can take your counterparts back because it was our fault that they arrived here, but I can not take this other one back because it is forbidden. We would be breaking our Prime Directive to all universes. I hope you understand."

Jim waved his hand, "No, I understand. I do. I was just hoping…wishing there was something more I could do for him. He's a really nice guy."

"I grieve with thee." Talho said quietly. He reached out and clasped Jim's hand tightly and then moved the bundle of fingers up towards his forehead, to the left, to the right, and then he kissed their joined fingers. "May peace and prosperity come hasten to your universe. I am sorry, Kirk." Jim didn't know what the hand thing was all about, but the look in Talho's eyes told him it was a very special blessing and so—going out on a limb—he did the same gestures to Talho's hand and then released the grip.

"Thank you, Talho." The older, gruffy Captain grinned and opened his arms wide with an equally wide smile.

"I am your friend, Kirk, please, call me Frasouir." Jim equaled his smile.

"Jim." He replied and the men hugged the kind of brotherly hug that you only gave your best buds when you wanted to say 'I like you' and 'I care about you' without the awkward homoerotic nature of it. They parted and Frasouir took his shoulders in strong arms.

"Jim," he tested, "I shall be ready to take back your counterparts in one hour. Accommodations have been set up for our short travel and we hope to undo what we have carelessly done. I am sorry that our time together is so brief. I like you, Jim. Out of all the beings I have encountered on my study, I like you most." He shifted gears suddenly to that of professionalism and released Jim's shoulders. "Though your universe piqued my interest with its far off trek from the origin point, I must say that I think it was a brave and worthwhile choice of its nature. I believe out of all the universal choices and timelines, this universe will be the happiest."

"Thanks, Frazer."

"Frasouir."

"Fraggernaught." Frasouir chuckled lightly and then began a full-hearted laughter that rubbed off on to Jim. Both of them snickered and chuckled until their abdomens were sore. The older Captain placed a hand on Jim's shoulder once their giggles had subsided.

"Thanks, _Frasouir_." Jim said with a stifled laugh.

"You," he pointed at the young Captain, "I will regret not having time to spend with you, Jim. But as it is, I must make my leave. Your laughter will remind me of our crossings and my hands will remember your peace. Peace and prosperity, Jim Kirk."

"Peace and prosperity, Frasouir Talho."

...

The moment of dread had finally come and though Jim didn't like classifying it as dread, he couldn't help how his heart hurt. He would be saying goodbye to three people whom he had learned to love all over again. Somehow, seeing them all standing beside one another on the Transporter Pad brightened Jim's heart a little. It was like a symbol that was telling him they would always be together, through thick and thin, through sanity and chaos, through love and hate. His body wanted to tear up and start crying, but Jim wouldn't allow himself to do it.

_Not in front of them._ He told himself. _I must show them that I am strong and that I can say goodbye without ever saying goodbye._

The Transporter Room only had Jim, Bones, Spock and the counterparts. Spock would be handling the Transporter functions in place of Scotty to keep the scene from looking too much like protocol and more like a sentimental moment. Without anyone else in the room, they could really be themselves without having to let duty keep them apart from what they were really feeling.

Jim was grateful for this and he knew his Bones and his Spock were too, even if they hadn't said anything.

It was now time for the goodbyes.

They each approached their counterpart. Bones and Leonard were looking smugly at one another, Jim knew he was sporting his typical goofy grin and when he looked to his left, Spock was staring just at mutely as Older Spock was. No one spoke for a while until Jim noticed Mr. Spock make the first move. He extended his fingers in the position for a mind meld. It looked to Jim like Spock wasn't going to take his offer at first, but then guided his head towards the fingers and let them rest on his face. No words were spoken as both men let their eyes flutter shut and their bodies stilled.

"Why are they melding?" Jim particularly asked no one. He didn't even know he had said it, really. He just hadn't been expecting the two Vulcans to be so peaceful after all the dislike they had waded through together.

"They're sharing." James voice prompted and everyone else turned to look at him.

"They're each other!" Younger Bones sighed, "What could they possibly have to share that they don't already know?" James looked at the Vulcans serenely with a nice smile plastered on his lips.

"My Spock is sharing memories with your Spock of his mother." As much as the entire room felt like it wanted to go 'awww', no one said anything, they just watched as the stilled Spocks melded until they finally pulled apart. No expressions could be seen on them immediately, but Jim knew, he looked at those brown orbs and he knew his Spock had changed. For Mr. Spock it was more obvious and Jim knew it was because he still had those implanted emotions, but since Mr. Spock was now shoving them towards a different Jim, they weren't as overwhelming. He felt a slight contentment and a wave of happiness settle over him so he smiled for them.

Spock turned to Jim with his typical stone-faced exterior. "I believe we are ready to transport them, Captain." The three counterparts nodded to his assessment. As Spock went behind the controls Leonard spoke up quickly knowing it was only a few moments before they would be gone.

"Leonard," he called to his younger self, "I wasn't kidding about Captain Masochist, over there." He pointed begrudgingly, "Nor the chair by the special medical bed." Bones smiled and chuckled his gruff laugh.

"Thanks, I'm glad you decided to warn me." The quiet talk reminded Jim of something then. Before Spock could do anything else, he stopped the younger Vulcan and told him to wait a moment. Spock complied though he did look interested to know why he was being delayed.

"Mr. Spock." Jim said with a firm tone and a grin. The older Vulcan peered down at him from the Pad and tilted his brow. How many times had he seen that brow shoot up? Jim had lost count but it was still funny every time he saw it. He took his communicator from his belt and looked it over once and then with a sigh, he tossed it towards the older Spock. He caught it without fail.

"Remember what I told you? Here's a little time travel gift for you to toy with. Take good care of her. She doesn't require much attention, just keep her frequencies clear and don't reply to any messages that say they're from XXXeno." He suddenly lifted his hands to try and defend himself mockingly, "I don't know how that awesomely erotic porn holovid site got my number, I swear." Bones rolled his eyes and Spock seemed just as indifferent to his last attempt at humour, but Mr. Spock didn't show any indifference as his counterpart had. Instead of putting the device on his belt and shifting himself to be ready for transport, he stepped from the Pad and approached Jim slowly, lacing his finger behind his back and looking a little more relaxed.

"Thank you, Jim." He said lowly. The way he had said his name made him blush against his will.

"Um…yeah, it's n-no problem." Why was he stuttering? He suddenly felt like he was searching for words, like the older Vulcan was waiting for him to say something more. He felt embarrassed that he had nothing else.

"Jim." The single word made him look up at the taller man and before he could do anything to stop him, Spock grasped his cheeks and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He was startled, surprised—hell he was flipping out in his mind—but he still managed to see James on the Transporter and Spock beside him and both their eyes were blown wide open. Jim could understand why James was surprised, maybe even upset, but he didn't have the faintest idea why Spock would have freaked.

The kiss was supposed to be melodramatic, Jim thought, but when he saw Mr. Spock steal a glance at his younger self, the kiss deepened and he felt a tongue slip by. As much as he wanted to throw the Vulcan off him, he found his limbs felt heavy and his body wasn't responding in quite the way he wanted.

_Spock is watching himself kiss me!_ Jim panicked. _Do something besides submit, you ass!_ Jim finally managed to get a grip on Mr. Spock's hands and was just about to push him off when the older man did it for him. Their lips parted and with them a tiny string of saliva which broke instantly. All Jim could do was gasp and breath heavily as the older Spock released him completely and walked back up to his spot on the Pad. Anyone who said Vulcans couldn't look smug, they were drastically mistaken. While in his place Mr. Spock looked like he had just tasted the finest wine in the universe and was content he was the only one allowed.

Jim turned to Spock, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing was coming out.

Spock.

Looked.

Pissed.

_Oh shit._

As he attempted to make more words than his stricken vowels, Spock moved away from the console and started his way to the Transporter Pad. Oh god, Spock was going to unleash his Vulcan fury on Mr. Spock again. He didn't need a repeat of what had happened in the corridors only days ago. He didn't want to watch his Spock throw around his older self, but Mr. Spock didn't look worried. He stood rigidly and calmly as his younger self approached him.

They stared at each other.

Jim was just waiting for the sound of a smack—but none ever came. Instead of a smack, Spock moved over one place, stretched out his hands and cupped James' confused face, then he brought the older Captain to him in one swift motion and planted his lips firmly on the stunned man. Just as James' and his Spock's eyes went wide, now Jim and Mr. Spock were doing the same. James looked perplexed as they watched his face roll with the kiss. It was obvious that he was using some tongue there.

Everyone was too stunned to say or do anything about it.

Even Jim was too shocked to move from where he was. Spock, _his_ Spock was kissing James.

For real this time.

Not for fake.

No illusions, no stage kissing. They were kissing.

On full throttle.

After what felt to everyone like an eternity but was probably no more than a few seconds, Spock parted with James, leaving the older man breathless and gasping just as Jim had. His face was red with embarrassment just as Jim's had been as his eyes flitted between the younger and older version of his lover. He looked to Jim for support.

Jim had none and sent an unheard message of 'sorry dude, you're on your own chopping block, just like me now'.

To break the sudden silence which had fallen over everyone in a paralyzing shock of what the fuck, Spock turned to his counterpart with a now equal smug look. "As the Humans would say 'we are even'."

Jim blinked.

Had Spock just _taunted_ himself?

Mr. Spock did not look amused and tilted his brow before replying. "You, my younger self, are a _brat_." Spock was quick with his rebuttal.

"And you, my older self, are a _lecherous jerk_." They threw their hands up at once to engage the Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper." They said in even unison and Spock was quick to remove himself and go behind the console once more. As the younger Vulcan began to initiate the controls, James began to chuckle and then it bled into a laugh. It had apparently been infectious as Bones and Leonard started laughing which caused Jim to start and Mr. Spock and Spock appeared to be laughing behind their eyes. It continued until their eyes were starting to wet and didn't stop until the three older men had twinkled away leaving Bones and Jim the only ones laughing last.

"What the fuck was _that?_" Jim said in between his laughter.

"I didn't—" Bones snickered, "—I didn't really think the hobgoblin had it in him!" The laughter ensued, but Spock did not let his mask fall.

"Are you quite finished jollying yourselves at my expense?" He questioned loud enough to be heard. Jim tried to stop, he really did, but the whole scene had just seemed unreal. Spock, in a furious (jealousy?) move had sucked face with his older self in an attempt to similarly piss off his older counterpart. By the harsh exchange of words, Jim was left to assume that Spock's little kiss had worked in his favour.

After all the laughs dwindled into soft sighs and breaths of air, Bones turned and pointed at Spock with a hard, teasing finger. "Spock, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that we just witnessed you expressed the human emotion of jealousy." An eyebrow went up as a result of the statement and Spock was not going to let him off the hook without taking the doctor down a notch.

"Why, Doctor, then I am most pleased that you _do_ know better for what I had done had not been provoked by emotion." Jim and Bones switched glances.

_Bullshit._

"Then what do you exactly call what you just did?" Bones drawled and folded his arms like he was the most badass doctor of all fucking time and Spock could just suck it. Spock dipped his head and then returned the gaze with his hands placed behind his back in a fashion that similarly told the doctor _he_ could suck it.

"My older counterpart had attacked _my_ Captain's face, I thought it only fair that I return fire and attack _his_ Captain's face." Jim really tried again not to laugh but was finding it hard as he watched Bones' forehead furrow in frustration.

"So what you mean to say is, his kissed _your_ Jim so you kissed _his _Jim?" He turned to Jim, "Doesn't that sound like an emotional provocation to _you_, Captain?" Jim could feel it, he was blushing, but he swallowed it down along with his laughter.

Both eyes were on him.

"Well…_technically,_ I _was_ attacked—" Bones threw his hands up in frustration.

"I should have figured you'd take his side!" He shouted exasperatingly but he was clearly not really in a bad mood, only faking it for the tease. The smile Bones was wearing gave it all away.

"Thank you, Captain, for seeing the logic." Spock evenly said. Bones put another finger hard into his chest.

"There weren't nothing 'logical' about anything you done said!" Wow, his southern talk was really starting to break through now. "And you damn well know it!"

Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of an eye-roll. "Doctor, it would be logical for you to calm yourself before you cause a rise in your blood pressure." Without anything to retort and teasingly angry, he threw his hands up, made a grunt and said something about needing a drink and left the room quickly. They both watched him leave and the door shut snugly behind him. Spock then turned back to his face his Captain who was wearing his goofy grin again.

"You know, if you had just said 'yes' to my boyfriend offer I'm pretty sure Older You wouldn't have—"

"You are incorrigible, Jim." The call of his name instead of 'Captain' alerted him to the twinkle in Spock's eye. Okay, so maybe they weren't lovers, but they were on their way. It could be tonight, tomorrow, or next year when it happened, but Jim was sure they were on their way.

After all, Spock said he was _'incorrigible'_.

Snicker.

"So when should I expect to get that answer?" He kept wheedling.

"I would assume the answer would be given when Lt. Uhura tells you her first name herself."

Ow.

Ego Vulcan Punch.

Jim wouldn't be deterred. "Oh, shit, really?" His eyes lit up excitedly. "That's all I have to do? I'm reporting to Uhura right now and I'm going to order her to tell me her—" Spock placed a soft hand on his shoulder that made Jim stop where he was.

"Jim, this comical tease must stop."

"I agree." He dove straight to the point. "Be my boyfriend."

"You are carrying it rather far for someone who is only seeking laughter."

"So carry it with me and be my boyfriend."

"I do not understand why you are still playing this charade."

"Be my boyfriend, Spock."

"Jim, this is getting tedious and not at all funny. I do not appreciate your attempts to lead me into a relationship which is clearly meant to only indulge your dry humour." He started to leave and Jim's mind made a quick decision in that moment. He grasped Spock tightly by the upper arm and swung him around until they were flush against each other's bodies.

"Who said I was joking, Spock?" Then he pushed forward and forced their lips to meet. It was hard, but gentle. No lips parted, no tongues danced, it was just a simple sweet kiss. Jim pulled away from a brightly green blushing Vulcan. "Be my boyfriend." He purred.

Spock looked up at him and stared.

He stared.

He stared some more and it looked like he wasn't going to answer. Then he opened his mouth, hesitated and, "Jim, I—"

Whatever response Spock was about to give, Jim didn't hear it. Suddenly his head pounded and he felt a searing pain wrap around his body like a serpent bent on devouring him. He fell over in Spock's arms and contorted with every new pulse. He felt like he couldn't _breathe!_ Then it was like he was on fire and then suddenly dumped in ice water. He was sure Spock was calling to him but he couldn't really hear him his head too foggy to let anything more than a muffled "'im!" into his brain.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears thumping and _thumping_ and then it felt like the very fiber of his beings was suddenly shred into pieces. Torn in two like a sheet of paper and just as quick.

The last thing he remembered was seeing Bones dash into the room, the two worried faced of his friends and then…

…blackness.

...

A/N – Oh noes…oh noes! What's wrong with Jim? Oh and it was just getting good! Did Mr. Spock do something to him? Did James sabotage him? Was Captain Talho really an evil person who captured the counterparts for ransom and wanted to murder the famously known Captain James T. Kirk? Who knows! It could all be true…it could all be me just pulling the hell out of your leg, but we won't know until the next chapter! Until then! 8D *blush*giggle* I am so mean…lol


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – I am very sorry for the slow update. *bows* I must have re-wrote this chapter a dozen times, but I am thankful for the reviews and wow, a lot of you knew where I was going with this, so congrats! 8D

…..

Painful was an understatement. Honestly, for a brief moment, Jim thought to himself that the amount of pain he was actually feeling needed to have a new word to describe it. Unfortunately, his head was in too much of a jumbled mess to think of one.

Every part of his anatomy was screaming. He could vaguely feel his head tossing side to side, his body tumbling on what felt like a bed, and his voice was faint to his own ears, but clearly he was shouting. Pressure was on his head, immense pressure. It felt as though it would explode any moment. Then, when things appeared they couldn't get any worse, Jim began to slowly return to consciousness.

"Jim!" A familiar voice called to him, faintly at first, but then gradually louder until the very single syllable threatened to maim his ears. "Jim!"

He blinked himself awake, but even that task proved to be a hard one as a blinding light pierced his silted eyes. A lazy hand moved across his field of vision until someone decided to turn down the light. Now with less intensity, Jim could finally observe his surroundings. He was in sickbay.

_Damnit._

His head offered another pounding pain as an internal rebuttal. "What happened?" Jim managed to ask whoever was kind enough to turn off the bright lights of death. The familiar drawl told him all.

"You had a seizure unlike I've ever seen." Bones told him grimly, loudly.

"Seizure?" A tricorder met the tip of his face and began its hum as doctor mode overtook his friend. He began to scan him thoroughly.

"Well, not really so much as a seizure as it was more like your mind literally trying to rip itself in two. But, you know, which ever definition you prefer." Jim was confused. None of what Bones was telling him was making any sense. Now with his bearings back, Jim blearily looked up at his doctor friend, confusion written all over his features. The last thing he remembered was flirting with Spock, and last time he checked, flirting didn't exactly translate into standard as 'ripping seizures'. He went to ask what the fuck Bones was blabbing about when another voice decided to answer for him.

"For all intents and purposes, Captain, Dr. McCoy is accurate in his prognosis." Jim swore that Spock had magically appeared from no where. He had _not_ been there two seconds ago. "You are, quite literally, ripped."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, his voice almost in a tremble. When his vision cleared completely, the Captain decided to take a moment to study his surroundings a little better. It's not like he didn't know what Sickbay looked like, but his academy training forced him to take in all the details. Somehow, the room felt foreign to him.

Spock continued, taking a seat that had been strategically placed next to the biobed Jim was resting in. It appeared Bones took his counterpart's heed after all. Jim turned and looked at the Vulcan. "While you were unconscious, Dr. McCoy and I discovered that you were not suffering from any typical Human aliments. In fact, what had caused your collapse had been entirely Vulcan in nature."

"What that means, Jim," Bones cut in, "is that your other Vulcan boyfriend decided to leave you a nice parting gift." Jim felt a slight panic rise in his throat.

Spock ignored the doctor's interruption, focusing entirely on his Captain. "When my counterpart melded with you, a light bond was unintentionally created. This bond is wholly Vulcan in nature and very few Humans have ever experienced it. With so little data, it was difficult to predict exactly how the accidental bond would affect you."

"The implanted emotions." Jim whispered to himself. "You're telling me that they're still going affect me? Even after we just got out of that mess?" He watched as Spock and Bones switched a knowing glance. This couldn't be good. And for an unknown reason, that thought made a rise form inside Jim that was quickly taking the form of anger. Bones decided to take over and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. This did little to calm him.

"I don't know how to say this, but actually, them leaving is exactly why this is worse than it sounds. You're ripped, Jim." Something inside him snapped. It had to be the emotions.

"You've both been saying that but you haven't given me a damn reason yet! What the _fuck_ do you mean I'm _'ripped'?_" The outburst made his doctor double-take, but he regained himself quickly, tag-teaming off to Spock.

"Dr. McCoy and I examined the data and found that the precise moment you began to collapse, Captain Talho's 'ship' had just transported from our universe. I looked into it personally. It matched down to the _millisecond._" The way he said 'millisecond' was all that it took to convince Jim that they were far from over with their counterpart issue. The realization froze Jim. A wave of anger and sadness enveloped him and he didn't know how to stop it. He looked away from them, considering what they had told him but still not quite understanding it. "What are you saying?"

Spock briefly hesitated, "Upon the review, I had my suspicions, but I could not ascertain the facts without another mind meld. With Dr. McCoy's permission, I initiated one and found my theories to prove accurate." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "The light bond that my counterpart had carelessly created, mistook Captain Talho's transport as death. Because it now lacked the presence of my older self, it literally ripped his half of the link from your mind, causing your current distress." Jim shook his head in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. "Vulcans, when a bondmate or arranged bondmate regrettably passes, meditate with their families to soothe the broken link, but since you are Human and there are no records of Humans outliving their Vulcan bondmates, there is no current arrangement to help alleviate the alien bond."

"So, what you're saying is that my mind ripped itself and neither you nor any Vulcan for that matter knows of a way to cure it?" Jim seethed.

"I have heard of certain methods—" but Spock didn't have time to finish as Jim began a sad laughter. Tears stung the way to surface as Jim took it all in. He had fought so hard to keep everything from Starfleet, risked his career for their counterparts, traveled to an alien planet, lost his memory, regained his memory, and even after all was said and done, he would still have to ride his emotional rollercoaster. _That I didn't even ask for._

Both Bones and Spock tried to calm him, but the emotions swimming throughout his body refused to listen. Brilliant. Fucking _brilliant. _He shook his head, tears silently falling from him, a heat rising up his throat. Then suddenly and harshly, Jim pointed a finger directly at his First Officer.

"All I ever wanted was to make nice with you." Jim started, silencing any and all other conversation. "All I _ever_ wanted, was to be your friend—and why? Because some damn old fogie version of you said it was _meant to be!_" Jim slammed his fist on the biobed railing. "I tried, Spock! I fucking _tried! _I kept telling myself to keep at it! To raise the white flag and prove to you that I wasn't just some dumb-hick farm boy with a penchant for taking promotions from fucking alien species!" Spock blinked, his features minutely changing with Jim's rising voice. "And you know something? I was enjoying it! I _liked_ hanging out with you, I _liked_ playing games, I _liked_ making you uncomfortable with my charm and flirt-tastic shit! Hell, I think I even _liked_ you to the point I was ready to accept that our counterparts fell in love!"

Spock stood up, apparently Jim's tone making him uncomfortable. Jim didn't care. Something inside him was urging him on, so he took it. He _needed_ to do it. "But this! _This!_ It's clear to me now that our universe fucking hates us. It hates me, it hates you, it hates us so much that it _tried_ to keep us as enemies!" His breath hitched and he tried to calm himself with little effect. "All I ever did was like you." He breathed. "And look what that brought us. Look what it did to me. I didn't ask for it. I didn't ask for our universe to get the shit-end of the stick, and I sure as hell didn't ask for it to fling three versions of you at me, two of which screwed me up worse than Nero."

"Jim…" Spock whispered.

"No." Jim said flatly, emotionless. "Don't say it. I don't want to hear it." He paused. "_God_, sometimes I wished I'd never met you." Two sets of brown eyes went wide. The room fell silent and only then did Jim realize what he had just said. With those last few breaths, all his anger seemed to dissipate and normalcy took him. The hollow look in Spock's Vulcan exterior was all it took to make Jim see he had made the absolutely biggest mistake of his life.

Spock stood rigidly. His hands lay straight and proper at his sides. Jim looked at him, wanted to take back what he said, but found something was holding him back. Like an invisible hand placed over his mouth. Spock didn't look at him, his eyes downcast to the Sickbay floor. All was quiet until the Vulcan spoke softly. Detached.

"The Captain is under distress of a broken, inadvertent Vulcan bond…" Bones, who had remained silent, reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Spock stepped out of the way, the doctor's hand hanging in mid-air. "He can not be held responsible for anything he may say while under these conditions." Turning on his heels, Spock headed for the exit. Jim tried to call out to him, but his throat felt caught. There was nothing he could say that would make this better. A tiger once let out of its cage can not be whistled back in. Before the doors swished open to allow his exit, Spock stopped briefly.

"Captain, I request to work Beta shift until we return to Earth. Since you are still under the care of Dr. McCoy, I will sign approval for the request myself." Then he was gone. He left no time for anyone to say anything for or against the request. He simply left. The room grew cold.

So very cold.

Jim sank into the medical bed; Bones was quick to snap his head towards him. He paced two steps until he practically hovered over his Captain. Jim didn't need to look up to know his friend was angry. He had every reason to be.

"I don't give a fuck if that's how you're really feeling of if that was caused by the implanted emotions, Jim," Bones began heatedly, "but what you said to Spock was just _cruel!_ Even to an unemotional Vulcan prig, that was the cruelest thing I've ever heard you say!" Bones clenched his teeth, sneered and fought with himself. "Are you _proud_ of yourself?" He suddenly asked, the anger encompassing his voice. "Proud that you managed to hurt the one person who could have been more to you than anyone in the fucking cosmos? Are you proud, Jim?" Jim remained silent. Sadness crept up on him and made his eyes water. Bones rolled his eyes. "Oh, great. _Now_ you're going to get upset about it! Well, listen up, Jimmy-boy, your tears ain't gonna mean shit now. They ain't gonna change the fact that you just told your First Officer that you wished you never met him!"

"I didn't mean it!" Jim ground out. Finally, he could speak. It was like a tiny battle had been raging in his voice box.

"Yeah, well even if you didn't, Spock isn't going to understand that. He only understands logic and takes whatever people say for face value. And guess what, Jim! You just proclaimed your undying hate for him! Congratulations!" Jim flung himself out of the bed, not even caring that the diagnostics were beeping from his sudden movements. He grabbed Bones by the shoulders and made sure they were face to face.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Jim demanded, shaking him a little. "I was speaking out of anger, stress—foreign Vulcan mental shit—and you know this! You know I would _never_ say that and mean it to Spock! Or to anyone for that matter! So why the hell are you trying so desperately to make me feel like the most worthless piece of shit this side of the universe? Don't you think I'm pretty damn good at doing that _myself?_" Bones fell quiet, Jim did too. All that could be heard was their breathing. Many moments passed, the doctor just staring into his Captain's eyes with shame. When he finally managed to tug his eyes away, did anyone speak.

"Because," his friend began, "I suppose, I too, was speaking out of anger and stress. I'm sorry, Jim. It's just…" Bones sighed and guided his Captain back on to the bed. Bones took the chair and waited a few more seconds. "While you were unconscious, Spock told me about how you've been pestering him to be your boyfriend. He said prior to your episode that's exactly what you had done." The doctor looked at his hands as though they would tell the rest. "He said he couldn't understand why you were so persistent on the matter, but after witnessing our counterparts, he said he could see the benefits and potential to being your lover." Bones looked over to Jim, seriousness in his brown eyes. "He said it was illogical, but he had found this counterpart thing enlightening. He said he had grown a new respect not only for you, but for himself as well. Then, he looked me square in the eyes, Jim, and told me that after we explained to you what had happened, he was going to say 'yes', and work with you as your lover to help heal the severed link and those emotions." Jim's heart stopped. "That's why I got so angry at you. I know it must have taken all Spock's strength just to tell _me_ that."

"Spock was willing…?"

"To try to set this universe right one more time." Bones finished. Jim crumbled all in himself.

"I really am the biggest dumb-fuck." Jim whispered into his knees as he brought them up to his face. "Bones, what have I done?" He felt a hand rub his back. Bones voice turned into a soothing baritone.

"We have three weeks until we have to report back to Earth." Yes. They did. "I suggest you find the time somewhere in between all the bullshit with Starfleet and our last few missions to apologize." Jim looked up at him, he knew his cheeks were pink from being upset.

"Do you think he'll listen?" Bones nodded then shook his head.

"Listen to you? Yeah. Accept it? Well, I can't tell you what he'll do. But I don't see the harm in tryin'." Jim nodded silently. "But, don't be surprised if he doesn't accept it. That was a pretty straight forward thought you gave. He might have a hard time believing you after that." Jim removed himself from the bed and gave the first smile he had given in hours.

"That won't be necessary, Bones. I don't believe in no-win scenarios. I know what I've got to do now. Foreign mental incapacitation or not, I've got to set this right." A new passion ignited in him. Just as Mr. Spock fought for James' affection, Jim would fight to win his Spock's back. He and James really were the same person, weren't they? Both had hurt their Spocks, but Jim still had time to do the right thing, right?

"Well, besides your mind weeping like a teenage girl, your physically healthy." Bones told him. "I'm going to allow you back on duty but only if you promise to come to Sickbay every night before you turn in. I'm going to want to run tests to make sure you won't pass out on duty." Jim turned around and faced him.

"Deal." Grabbing up his boots, he began to redress himself. "Wish me luck." The doctor could only sigh and nod.

It would be a long three weeks.

And it was.

…

There was no doubt that the severed bond was present. Jim could feel it every time he wanted to speak, but it only hindered him when he wanted to speak with his First Officer. Sure, he could talk duties and about the damn weather if he wanted to, but when it came to anything remotely personal, it was like the damn implanted things just refused to cooperate. He found himself tongue-tied, unable to say what he meant, and making himself look like a bigger fool. But, it wasn't as though he had gotten many opportunities to try again and again. Since Spock took Beta shift, they hardly ever saw each other, and the missions were so simple that it didn't really require both their presences at once.

When he told this to Bones, who every night asked if he had apologized yet, the doctor took matters into his own hands and forced them both down to Sickbay. However, not even that worked out in their favour. Jim couldn't force himself to speak and Spock, well, Spock appeared more Vulcan than he'd ever seen the guy. He would wait for Jim to say something and when nothing would come, Spock would proclaim he had duties to attend to and leave. His backside was becoming a familiar view for the Captain and he hated every minute of it.

Jim fought with himself. As the days dwindled and blurred together, Jim found himself considering that this had been inevitable. There was no way he could tell Spock what he really felt when the hurting bond got in the way. As much as he wanted to shout his apologies, Jim discovered that as the hours turned into days, he missed his Vulcan friend—his could be Vulcan lover, but no matter how hard he fought, the emotions prevented him every step of the way. It appeared that they refused to link to another so soon after Mr. Spock's 'death'.

When Jim did manage to speak with Spock, it appeared that duty was the only thing he could bring up without acting a fool. What made this hurt worse than not apologizing to a guy who stood four feet in front of him, was that Spock had been refusing to call him by his name. It was always 'Captain', and in response Jim could only call him 'Commander'. The titles hurt him, more than he thought they would, but there was nothing he could do about it, just as there was nothing he could do to persuade Spock to play Chess with him again. Those had stopped too. In fact, in the entire three weeks, Jim had only seen him six times and each time had been in passing for their shifts and the one time in Sickbay.

Jim admitted defeat.

Jim sat on the biobed as Bones ran the usual tricorder over his head. "I give up, Bones." He stated suddenly. The doctor froze in place for an instant, then put the tricorder away.

"What do you mean, you 'give up'?"

Jim sighed. "I mean exactly as it sounds. I give up. I'm done. I'm through. It's been days and all I've done is prove to Spock I'm a stupid failure. I've tried everything too, there's just no way around this bond thing. Since I haven't even said 'sorry' once, I'm sure he thinks I'm a cocky bastard anyway and that I really _do_ hate him." Bones eyed him and crossed his arms.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Jim?"

"I'm being serious."

"So am I. What the hell is this, Jim? You _never_ give up! So what if a little alien mix-up gets to you! You never let something like this stop you before!"

"Damnit, Bones!" Jim shouted, "We dock _tomorrow_, for christssake! It's over! It's done! I've failed and the universe got to fuck me one last time in the ass!" He got up from the bed violently, nearly knocking it over. "Don't you get it? Spock and I were just never meant to fucking be in this universe! We wouldn't have even thought about if James and the other Vulcan bastard had never come here! We'd just be friends! Friends! Always friends and nothing more! Professional, uptight, co-workers!"

"Jim, listen to yourself!"

"I am!" Jim turned around to face him so harshly that his short hair appeared to be affected by the velocity. "I'm listening loud and clear!" He calmed himself for only a moment. "Mr. Spock was right. Maybe we just weren't meant to form a relationship here. Elder Spock was wrong too. This is a different place, a different time. Whatever worked in their realities just doesn't fly here." The doctor didn't move as he watched his Captain turn away.

"So that's it?" Bones asked quietly. "Tomorrow you're just going to let Spock walk right off this ship? What about when he comes back from shore leave? What is this going to do to our team?" Jim silently shook his head.

"After tomorrow there won't be a team anymore." He didn't need to look at his friend to know the doctor wore a questioning expression. Jim continued. "I got his letter of transfer. After tomorrow, Spock's going to be the Chief Science Officer of the _USS Battalion._"

"What? Jim! You're not serious, are you? You're not going to sign off on that!" Jim gave a heavy sigh and began for the door. Dr. McCoy seemed to just let him.

"I told you, Bones. It's over." He left, too quickly for Jim to hear his friend's last words.

"Not if I can help it."

…

It had been a hard three weeks but finally it was done. They pulled into dock and Jim watched as one by one his crew beamed off to take their promised leave. It took a total of five hours and twenty minutes until everyone was gone—everyone but him. He knew as soon as he stepped off the ship he'd have to face a few admirals about what had happened during their 'down time', and though _that_ sounded as appealing as getting your dick stuck in your zipper, he wanted one last look around. One last look at the ship that come two weeks, would be devoid of a certain Vulcan First Officer.

He walked along the corridors with his small bag over his shoulder. He found himself walking without thinking. With the foreign emotions, it had gotten really hard to think about anything else besides his duty. The corridor was empty and his footsteps echoed off the sharp walls.

He stopped when he came to a familiar door. 'PRIVATE' he read beside it. The door looked faded and the walls stale around it. It was obvious at least to him that no one had been in there since the counterparts had left. He was about to walk away and sulk in his own fault when his eye caught something. Right below the words PRIVATE was a taped piece of paper. Curious, he stepped as close as he could and read the familiar hand-writing.

_Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room_

It was his writing and it put a sour taste in his mouth. He wanted to punch the wall, to do something incredibly stupid and destructive. He had been such an idiot. He remembered receiving the letter of transfer, how his heart sank into the pit of his stomach and how there was really nothing he could do. He could deny it, but what would that do for Spock? Even though he hadn't signed it yet, he had made a mental note to do it before he left the ship for his leave. He would do that now.

He moved to head for his quarters, but his feet felt paralyzed. Jim didn't want to do it, didn't want to give up. Turning, he rested his forehead against the wall so that the taped note sat right below his nose. He punched the wall.

James T. Kirk, saviour of the planet Earth, but he couldn't combat the mental bond of an alternate reality Vulcan to apologize to his dear friend and First Officer. What a way to go. They had been through so much, and yet here he stood. In a matter of moments, it wouldn't matter anymore. The universe had won and Jim would taste its bitter victory.

Suddenly, Jim peeled the note from the wall. The tiny words were so saddening. The look of it, bitter, upsetting. When it was off, he read it again, then again, then again. The words still offered pain every time he read it. It wasn't until after the sixth or seventh time he read it that Jim's brain clicked into place.

He hadn't reposted this note.

Actually, the times he had gone by the Private Rec Room he hadn't seen it. It must have been posted recently. Like in the last few hours. The tape was still fresh though the note was worn. Who?

Who could have…?

"Captain." Jim turned around suddenly in surprise and dropped the note at the same time. He watched it land on the floor and then he looked up to the stoic features of his First Officer who he was _sure_ left the ship three hours ago.

"Commander." Jim nodded with a fake smile. "I thought you had already gone." Spock's gaze fell to the note on the floor. Jim saw that he was wearing his regulation blacks. Leave it to Spock to still be in uniform when he's off duty.

"I had, but I came back to retrieve something I had left on board." The eyes returned to Jim. No one spoke.

Spock leaned down and picked up the note slowly. When he rose back up, the note was sticking to his fingers and he pulled off a single hair that had attached to it. He watched as Spock turned the note over as if studying it and disregarding it.

"Captain," he began almost grimly, "I do not approve of the nick name 'Spocky' very much."

Jim shuffled his feet for a moment feeling embarrassed. "Um, Sorry. I don't know who put it back up, I guess Bones was just trying to pull a stunt or something." Bones, it had to have been Bones. He's the only person he could think of who would pull something like this. Jim had been pretty grim about everything yesterday. But as Spock shook his head marginally while still holding the note, Jim thought to himself that it had been for naught. _Nice try, though, Bones._

"Captain," Spock began again, catching his attention with the small inflection, "You are aware that I much prefer 'Spock' to any other name." Jim nodded, feeling a tightness in his throat. "You prefer it too, _Jim?_" He asked off-hand. His eyes looking down into Jim's wide ones.

Jim.

That single syllable caught his attention quicker than anything had before. Spock had just said his name, after three weeks of strict 'Captain' and 'Commander', he finally said his name. His breath hitched and his body felt panicked, but in a good way. He was too stunned to move as Spock walked by him and placed the note back under the PRIVATE lettering. He pressed on the tape with delicate fingers until he was sure it would stay and then he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small pen. With the pen he scribbled out the 'y' in 'Spocky'. It was the first time Jim had seen Spock scribble _anything_. He then stepped back and they both viewed the note.

_Jim and Spock 's Happy Play Time Room_

"This is acceptable." Spock said lightly. He turned on a sharp heel and faced him with his hands clasped behind his back. Jim didn't speak, he couldn't. A lump in his throat prevented him but it wasn't the emotions' fault, Jim was just _speechless_.

"I have retrieved what I had intended." Spock said with a small nod. Jim nodded back and Spock brushed past him and began a walk down the lonely corridor. Jim could hear every step the Vulcan made.

_Say something!_ Jim urged himself, seeing that it would only be a matter of seconds before Spock would disappear into the turbolift, Jim knew he couldn't mess up this chance. He had to do something, to say something! He just _had_ to!

"Spock." Jim forced out, the foreign bond struggling against him. The Vulcan stopped directly in front of the 'lift, but he didn't turn to face him. "I was," he hesitated, "on my way to my quarters." His voice quivered very un-Captain-like. "I was going to sign off approval on your transfer request… before I left." No one moved. Jim braced himself for anything at this point. Then slowly, the Vulcan met his gaze. A small twinkle seemed to appear behind those stoic eyes as he told his Captain that that would be impossible.

"If you can sign off on a deleted document, I will accept the transfer, Captain." Jim's smile started small and then blossomed while Spock began to walk to him again. "Though you are a renown hacker, I doubt even you would have the abilities necessary to acquire fully deleted information."

"I don't know. I could still surprise you." Spock stopped three feet in front of him. Even with Spock's three-inch taller height, Jim felt so small beneath that brown gaze.

"I would hope that you would not."

"So, what made you change your mind?" Jim asked, feeling like a breath of fresh air was forcing in and out of him. He felt slightly woozy too, but refused to acknowledge it. Nothing was going to stand in his way now. He wouldn't let it.

Spock raised his brows silently, then gave the Vulcan equivalent of a shrug. "Let me just say that I felt what I was doing was… wrong. You could even say that I felt it in my… 'bones'." Silence.

Jim laughed. _Hard_.

He kept at it for many moments, his eyes wetting and his stomach hurting until finally he brought himself to a stop. Slight chuckles still escaped him, but honestly, Jim couldn't have been happier. "Remind me to plant a sloppy, wet one on that man when I get a chance." Jim tried to catch his breath after that, relieved to see a little humour in the Vulcan's stare. "He probably told you to say that, didn't he?" A brow tilted, then a nod.

"Dr. McCoy was quite clear that he wanted me to say that particular phrase." Jim began to chuckle again, mentally telling himself to send his best friend a bottle of his favourite brandy. "He also told me to say this as well." Before Jim could look up, Spock inched his face down and place a quick, soft kiss to Jim's lips. The Captain stood stunned, blinked and continued to do so even after Spock had moved away again. "Jim, I have reconsidered your proposition and I would like to tell you that I accept your offer of courtship—should your desire to have me still remain."

As much as Jim wanted to reply, he found he couldn't, but he didn't need to. Those eyes looking at him seemed to give him all the confirmation he needed. His throat felt as closed up as it had all those weeks, Jim knew it would still be a while before he could honestly reply, but Spock didn't appear to mind. So instead of offering a verbal response to Spock's return, he inched forward and kissed the Vulcan right back. Not even the severed bond could prevent him from doing that.

_Yes, Spock. Yes._

…..

A/N – One more chapter until this story is complete. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but writer's block seriously sucks. It was like, nothing I wrote ever sounded well and that made me upset. But, I treaded onward, and told myself I would finish this chapter today. And I did, so yay! 8D The last chapter will be our closing, I hope you look forward to it! Oh, and I'm sorry for the angst at the beginning. XD


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

…..

Elder Spock set his teacup down gently on the sturdy, wooden table. Old eyes took their time, but finally made contact with the blue ones across from him.

"That is quite a story, Jim." He told the Captain. Jim smiled that Kirkian smile that had always melted the ice around his heart.

"Heh, I guess this is the part where I say we lived happily ever after. I mean, with Spock's help, we really controlled that severed bond and he helped me live a normal life." Jim chuckled as he too, sat his teacup down. His voice was warm, just as it had been during the story, and even to show how the years had affected him.

Elder Spock steepled his old fingers and relaxed back into the couch. "But, may I ask, what did Dr. McCoy do that convinced my younger self to go to you?" Jim moved forward to the edge of the couch, then scratched his nose like it was more important.

"That was five years ago, Old man. I hardly remember it now." The elder Spock eyed him, knowing from experience that he didn't need to show emotion to make the Captain understand he was calling his bullshit. "Okay, well, maybe I remember a little bit." Jim admitted. "It's just… embarrassing." Spock offered a small nod, urging him to continue. "You see, after Spock and I became lovers, I asked the same question, mainly because when I bitched to Bones about it, he absolutely _refused_ to acknowledge he'd done anything. He called it fate. But then, Spock walked me through it with a small mind meld. He said he received a package at his door and—you know what?" Elder Spock looked up questioningly. "I don't think it'll have as much affect if I just tell you. How about I show you what he showed me?" Elder Spock thought about the option for a moment and decided that there would be no harm in it. Surely his counterpart would not mind. So he reached out his fingers and placed them lightly on Jim's meld points. He chanted the words and their eyes fluttered shut.

/Jim must have meant it. Though Spock knew it had been him who was avoiding the Captain, there was no doubt that Jim had meant every word. His playful banter only that, playful. He never meant to excite Spock into thinking that there could be something more quite like what had transpired between Mr. Spock and James. He had been a fool. A Vulcan fool.

Though he had sent his letter of transfer two nights previous, he hadn't received a response, clearly the Captain wanted to procrastinate on the form as well as his apology—but Spock wasn't expecting one. Captain Kirk was too proud a man to admit his defeat, and Spock knew he too was too stubborn to force it out of him. Once they got back to Earth, it would all be over. Jim would never have to see him again, and it would be like they had never met. _Just as he wants._

The morning of their dock back on Earth, Spock had readied himself early. He had plans to go to the New Vulcan Colony and help for the two weeks before he returned back to Starfleet for his transfer. Grabbing up his small bags, Spock exited his room, only for his feet to come in contact with a small package.

It was brown, square, and tied with medical tape, which gave away who had left the package. Picking it up, Spock decided he still had enough time to view its contents before he would make his leave.

He sat the package on his desk, taking his time to open it. When the brown paper was pulled aside and the tape thoroughly obliterated, Spock saw that inside the package was a box full of record tapes. Looking at them closely, Spock recognized them as the tapes stored for medical purposes. Typically, the recordings of each session. Why would Dr. McCoy leave him these tapes?

He pulled them all out, a total of twenty tapes in all, and sat them beside his computer. Before he put the first tape in, he noticed at the bottom of the box was a small slip of paper. He hesitated for many moments before he finally convinced himself to reach for it.

_Jim and Spocky's Happy Play Time Room_

Another note was also taped below it.

_I don't know if this'll mean much to you, Spock, but I'm hoping below that cold, Vulcan exterior, is the same emotional heart I saw beneath Mr. Spock. Leonard McCoy_

The note made something inside Spock quiver. What did this mean? Instead of asking himself and deducing the logic behind it all, Spock simply ignored his Vulcan nature and fed his curiosity. He put the first tape in and watched the screen.

"_You apologized to Spock yet?"_

"_I'm trying, Bones. I'm trying, but this damn bond thing keeps getting in the way. It makes me say things I don't mean and fuck up what I want to say."_

He put in the next one.

"_I haven't seen him, Bones, and that… it's discouraging."_

"_This is no time to give up! He's just playing hard to get."_

And the next one.

"_Spock hates me."_

The next.

"_I tried, but I just couldn't. I'm so stupid! I can't even apologize to him! They just won't let me! I'm going to lose him!"_

He went through all the other tapes until he came upon the very last one.

_"After tomorrow there won't be a team anymore. I got his letter of transfer. After tomorrow, Spock's going to be the Chief Science Officer of the USS Battalion."_

_"What? Jim! You're not serious, are you? You're not going to sign off on that!"_

_"I told you, Bones. It's over."_

Spock stopped the tapes, emotions becoming wild inside him. What a fool Spock had been! Jim hadn't been denying him anything, but fighting the battle with the foreign bond! Had Spock been so illogical that he had simply forgotten? Just because a Vulcan could manage the severed link didn't mean a Human could. Jim was strong, but also weaker than he thought possible. For three weeks, the Captain had been struggling on his own. No one to guide him through the unfortunate events of his careless counterpart.

His door chimed.

"Enter." Spock called, almost ghostly. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"I figured you'd watched them by now."

"Just finished, Doctor." Silence fell. Dr. McCoy moved closer until he was directly behind the sitting Vulcan. "Dr. McCoy, you are aware that me viewing these tapes is strictly forbidden by Starfleet Regulations. This breaks the doctor/patient confidentiality."

"And you know I don't give a rat's ass about that, Spock. It takes a lot for Jim to give up, and there was no way in hell I was going to let you strut off this ship without one last try."

Silence. "I did not know—"

"You couldn't've. Jim's regular emotional state mixed with your Vulcan broken link just kept expanding, making it impossible for him to function around you since you were causing the most emotional fluctuations inside him. At the rate this'll going, it's already affecting Jim's speech. He's starting to sound like James, and I think because of the lack of support, it'll be permanent." Spock didn't speak. "Look, there's still time to fix it." He pulled up the note that stated their play room and held it up for Spock to see it. "Together, we can set it right. It's not too late."

"But, I have not spoken with him since..."

"You don't need to." Dr. McCoy then turned him around so that they could face each other. "Look, before you leave, post this note back up at the Private Rec Room. Leave the ship and come back after you're sure everyone's gone, knowing Jim, he'll still be here. Chances are, he'll see the note and wonder who the hell put it back. Meet him there and just do whatever feels right. Oh, and since his speech is on the fritz, kiss him. That'll get the message across if he doesn't believe you." Spock appeared confused.

"Kiss him?"

"Yeah. You still want to be his boyfriend, right?" Spock looked away. Dr. McCoy took his shoulders, feelings of sorrow and understanding bleeding into him. "He needs you, Spock. And you need him. Captain Talho said our universe was the furthest from the origin point, and if there was one thing that was constant, it was that you and Jim managed to find each other. That's not coincidence, Spock, that's _destiny._"

_Destiny._

"And if he still manages to look as stupidly confused as he typically does, just tell him, you felt it in your 'bones'. He'll understand." Spock nodded. The doctor was right, there still was time and after seeing their counterparts, even his elderly form, Spock could not deny that this was no coincidence. Maybe it truly was destiny. If Spock left, could he handle breaking destiny?

"I will do it." Spock stated. The doctor smiled. "It is illogical, as I can not say that I love him like my counterpart could, but I do believe that with enough time, I can. With enough time, I can say that I love him."/

Elder Spock drifted away from Jim as the memory came to a close. Since it had been five years, it was safe to assume that Jim had been in numerous mind melds before so it was no surprise he looked unphased by the action.

"Leonard is a good friend."

"He is." Jim confirmed.

"And tell me, based on that memory, has enough time passed for you both to admit that you are in love?" Jim went silent, but the smile remained on his face. It looked like something was on his mind and after many moments, he looked up with his startling blue eyes.

"Well, Old man, I didn't exactly come across the galaxy just to rehash and tell you an epic story. I came because, James waited eight years to admit it, and I didn't want to do what he did. My real reason I came here is because my next three year mission is going to begin soon. Me and the old crew are getting back on that ship to finish out going where no man has gone before… and I didn't want to do it alone." Elder Spock nodded and allowed a small quirk of his lips.

"Jim, you are asking me something." He nodded.

"I am. Spock," Jim began slowly, "will you do me and my Spock the honour of bonding us?" He felt his old body tremble with emotions. "If there's one thing my counterpart taught me, it's that time is fleeting, but never too late." He paused, "And he also taught me something very important, that…" the Captain trailed off.

"What will be, will be." Elder Spock finished for him. Jim nodded.

"What will be, will be," he echoed, "destiny."

…

The ceremonial bonding would be the following morning. Elder Spock closed his windows from the chilly night air and slowly made his way to his bedroom. New Vulcan had been doing well, and though the people would have been honoured to witness the bonding between Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, Jim had requested that the bonding be in secret. It was only for them to know about. Elder Spock could only comply as he remembered that that was exactly what he and his own Captain had done.

Looking around his dim room, Elder Spock walked towards his bed and opened a drawer in his nightstand. From it, he pulled out an old device that looked strangely similar to a communicator, scratches and faded colours showing he had had it for a very long time. On it, he pressed a button and uplifted a holograph of himself and Jim in their prime, Vulcan kissing and staring longingly at each other after their bonding ceremony.

"Thank you, Jim." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep. "Thank you."

END.

…..

A/N - *blush* And that's it. I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading and sticking with me on this! I hope this ending did not disappoint! Thanks again!


End file.
